The Ship of Dreams
by GiveMeLove1995
Summary: Louis "Austin" and Harry "Cox" start to develop feelings for each other, but how will it affect their lives as a whole? And what could become of their band and their divided fandom? In the end does true love always prevail? I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEAS! ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS A COINCIDENCE! If you think this isn't allowed look at the last names on this.
1. To Have A Home

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE REAL PEOPLE! THIS IS MERELY A STORY THAT I CONJURED UP IN MY HEAD AND ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY REAL PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS A TOTAL COINCIDENCE. WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE SOME OF THESE PEOPLE SOUND FAMILIAR.**

"Hey Haz! Look at these pictures on Tumblr! Some of them are us!" Louis exclaimed to his best mate, Harry.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down next to Louis so he could see the pictures on his laptop. "Hey, I like this picture," he said as he pointed to a picture of the two of them in a photoshoot, side-by-side and Louis looking at Harry and smiling. The caption on the photo read: '_Louis and Harry: Best Mates_'. Harry smiled. That was definetely one of his favorite pictures of the two of them.

"Hey, who's that handsome lad standing next to me?" Louis asked, pointing to Harry in the picture. He grinned at Harry, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," Harry said, "but you sure are looking at him in a pretty interesting way. Whoever he is, I'm jealous." Harry smiled back, going along with the charade.

Louis laughed. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Harry," he said sarcastically.

Harry laughed along with him. "I'm pretty sure you do, Tommo," he said with a wink.

They scrolled through the pictures some more until they landed on another one of the two of them, this one with a quote on it: _'Interviewer: "Harry, what's that on your neck? Is it a lovebite?" Louis: "Oh, I gave him that."'_

They both smiled, remembering the interview the quote came from. "That was so embarrassing..." Harry said as his eyes burned holes into Louis, blaming him for his embarrassment.

"My bad?" he asked with a slight giggle.

"I just knew after you did that and we noticed a mark that people would ask about it," Harry said sticking his tongue out at his older friend. "Do you remember how angry Eleanor got about it all?" Harry asked laughing

"Oh God, don't remind me.." the Doncaster boy said. "My ear still aches from all her yelling!" But he had to laugh too, finding humor in her anger.

"Hey, we had a good laugh about it after she stormed out of the flat didn't we?" Harry asked. She showed up at the flat one day after the interview and demanded an explanation, and when they didn't have one, she stormed out.

Louis smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny after she left. Maybe I should give you 'lovebites' more often," he said with a wink.

Harry blushed a bit, turning away. "Yeah well I wouldn't complain. It shows the world who I belong to."

Louis jumped up off the couch, placing the laptop into Harry's lap and ventured into the kitchen. "And don't you forget it!" he yelled back behind him. He grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and poured himself a glass of apple juice. "I might not be as nice to you next time," he said leaning over the counter.

"When did I ever say I wanted you to?" Harry asked looking over to Louis giving him a cheeky grin.

Louis sipped on his juice and shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough. I guess I'm just a bad judge of character." He smiled, egging the Cheshire boy on.

"Nahhh, you're just a bit clueless Boobear."

Louis cringed at his nickname, but soon relaxed. Boobear was his nickname from when he was a baby given to him by his mom. When the boys found out about it, they started calling him it too, but he only liked it when Harry called him the silly name. "Well at least I try. Here I thought I was enough for you, Curls," he said, taking another drink of juice.

Harry turned to his best friend and looked him in the eyes. "You always will be enough for me Louis." He stared into his blue eyes.

Lou put the cup down and stared back at Harry, blue meeting green. "I'll hold you to that," he said with a grin.

"You better," Harry said. "But I'm just saying if you keep giving me lovebites, you'll only make El mad again."

"We will just have another laugh about it, then!" Louis exclaimed without a care that he would piss his girlfriend off.

Eleanor was Louis girlfriend of 6? 7? 8 months? No one could remember. But no one cared. She was 19, and very conceited. All she knew how to do was shop, smile and wave to the cameras, and whine about EVERYTHING. She was currently studying at Uni for God knows what. Whenever the boys were on tour she would complain about Lou having to leave, throwing a fit whenever he boarded the plane. Although she always seemed to find a way to be flown to wherever the boys were quite often during tours. Harry guessed it was because management couldn't handle her whining. _You don't have to live with it a lot of the time... _Harry thought. With him living with Louis, he unfortunately saw a lot of her. He silently tolerated her, but he couldn't see what was so great about her that Louis was into her.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked out his window, noticing it getting darker. "Okay Lou, it's starting to get pretty late. We should go to bed now."

Louis whined a bit. "Awwwww but I wanna stay up! 30 more minutes?" he said in a very child-like tone.

Harry smiled. His best mate was such a kid at heart. He thought about giving in to him, but he shook his head and got up to draw the curtains. "No, Louis, it's getting late and we need our beauty sleep. It's hard being fangirled over all day. Now come on, I'll let you sleep in my room with me," he said with a smile.

"YIPPEE!" Louis yelled and ran up the stairs into Harry's room. Harry followed shortly after him, making sure all the curtains were closed and all the doors and windows were locked. He opened the door to his room and found Louis snuggled under the blankets, ready for Harry to join him.

Harry chuckled and started removing his clothes until he was naked. He never really wore clothes to bed. No, he never really wore clothes PERIOD. Not when it wasn't necessary. No, he thought there was nothing better than being naked, and his band mates didn't care anymore that their friend was never clothed. They all got used to seeing him naked at random times. Louis especially got an eyeful, living with him. But it didn't phase him in the slightest. He actually sorta enjoyed it. But he would never admit it.

He climbed into bed and under the covers with his best mate, holding his arms out to cuddle with him. Louis scooted closer and snuggled into Harry's stark naked body. The one thing they loved more than being in a world famous band, was that they met each other and they got to cuddle all night. They loved cuddling with all the boys, because they were all very close, but there was just something between Harry and Louis that made when they cuddled something special.

Harry looked down to Louis, the older yet shorter boy having his head tucked underneath Harry's chin, snuggling his face into his chest. "Hey Lou?"

"Yeah Haz?" he asks, his voice muffled by Harry's body and the surrounding blankets.

"I love you."

Louis smiled. "I love you too Haz," he said, and kissed the hollow of Harry's neck.

Harry kissed the top of Louis head and tightened his hold on Louis body, pulling him closer to him. "Goodnight Boobear. I'll talk to you in the morning," He closed his eyes.

"Wait..Harry.." Louis said.

"Yes Lou?"

"Will you make us eggs in the morning? I like when you make breakfast for the two of us," Louis said with a big grin on his face.

"Of course Louis," Harry said, grinning too. _He's such a child. It's almost like I'M the older one of us two.._ He thought.

"Okay. Thank you. Goodnight Hazza." Louis tucked his head further into Harry and slowly drifted off.

"Goodnight Lou," Harry said, and closed his eyes shut.


	2. Half of My Heart

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story and review it :))) Just as a Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing except my imagination! As much as I wish I did own one of my characters, I do not :( And that's too bad because they seem pretty attractive ;) Anyways, read on and enjoy xx**

Louis woke up the next morning half-on, half-off the bed with the blankets strewn every which way. _Strange.._ he thought. _I usually don't toss and turn much in my sleep.. Especially when I'm with Harry.._ He shrugged it off and didn't think anything of it. Still half asleep, he turned over with his eyes still closed to wake up his curly-headed friend.

"Haz.." he said in a tired voice. "Haz.. Hazza.. Hazza.. Curly.."

No response.

"Harry, wake up you sleepy-head!" He giggled as he opened his eyes. "You promised me-" he stopped short. Harry wasn't in the bed. Louis felt his side of the bed and noticed it wasn't even warm anymore. It was actually quite cold. "That explains my sleeping.." he thought out loud. "Maybe he already went downstairs to make us some eggs. Maybe he might surprise me with breakfast in bed!" he said excitedly. "I'll just wait here for him."

He reached over to the bedside table and turned on the TV, skimming through the channels to find something to watch. After going through most of them and giving up on morning television programs, he slowly got out of bed to find something to put in the DVD player to watch. They had almost every show imaginable on DVD, between his and Harry's shows and the disks they still had borrowed from Zayn, Liam, and Niall, their other band mates. "Aha!" Louis grabbed a black and blue case from the DVD collection. "Series 6 Doctor Who!" He knew it was Harry's. He loved Doctor Who. He even made Louis watch it with him sometimes, although Louis had to admit that the sci-fi time travel show was growing on him. He personally liked the 11th Doctor, Matt Smith, because he started watching it during his time, and Harry loved Tennant, the 10th Doctor. They never argued over who was the best though or whose seasons to watch, because they did an equal amount of watching both of them.

Louis popped the disk into the DVD player and crawled back into bed after grabbing the remote. When it got to the main title page, he chose to watch the episode "_Let's Kill Hitler"_ because it was one of his favorites. He always seemed to tear up a bit at the end when Melody Pond finally realises her identity as River Song and she saves the 11th Doctor by giving him the rest of her regenerations, thus causing her death in the past in Series 4 with the 10th Doctor (wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey). But after watching the episode and using a few tissues here and there, there was still no sign of Harry. Louis also noticed a lack of the aroma of any food. He decided to get up out of bed and investigate. He climbed out of bed and opened the door to Harry's bedroom.

"Harry!" he yelled. "I'm awake! Where are you?" He descended the stairs and kept calling for his friend. As he reached the landing, he was getting desperate. "HARRY?" he yelled, searching the downstairs. "Harry please answer me! Are you home?" He went through the dining room, but stopped short when he saw a letter on the table addressed to him. He opened it up and read it:

_ Dear Louis,_

_ I'm really very sorry that I left without telling you. I had some things to do today that I completely forgot about. You see, the family and I were supposed to go to an amusement park today, and with our hectic lives I totally spaced. Gemma came up to the house today and I answered the door in only my dressing robes (you can imagine how mad she was that I forgot). As I was getting ready I called and asked my mum if you could go too, but she said that she only bought enough tickets for the family, and that there wasn't enough room in the car to take you too. She felt really bad about it. My mum adores you, you know. I was going to wake you before I left, but you just looked so peaceful sleeping, so I decided to write you this letter. You can call me anytime if you would like, although I can't promise I will answer straight away, as I might be on a ride or something. I told the other boys about what is going on so if you want to hang out with them they said that's fine. I heard from Niall that he is going to Nandos later, so you might want to get in touch with him sometime today. I just know that you don't like to be left alone in the flat. Oh, and I know I told you I would make you eggs this morning, but I didn't know when you would be up to eat them so I decided not to. But if you can make them by yourself, I PROMISE that I will make it up to you with a big breakfast of anything you want sometime. Emergency numbers are posted on the refrigerator just in case. Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you are. I love you Louis._

_Harry_

Louis stood there staring at the letter in his hand for a while. He didn't really understand why Harry hadn't said anything about an amusement park when he first knew about it. _Maybe he did and he just forgot.. _Louis thought. _I'm more forgetful than he is sometimes.._ Louis went into the kitchen and thought about making his own eggs. He didn't know how to, but how hard could it be?

Louis grabbed a pan from underneath the sink and set it on the counter. He then went to the refrigerator and grabbed two eggs from the carton. He set the eggs on the counter as he heated up one of the burners on the stove. As he set the pan on the burner, one of the eggs rolled off the counter and onto the floor, splattering everywhere. "Oops!" Louis exclaimed. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the mess the best he could. He grabbed another egg out of the refrigerator and waited until he thought the pan was hot enough. "Okay, now how does Harry do this?" he said thinking out loud. He cracked an egg on the side of the pan and some dripped out onto the top of the stove. He quickly put it over the pan and opened the shell so the insides dropped in. He did the same to the other egg, only he was gentler so it wouldn't leak on the stove. He got a few pieces of the shells in the pan, but he thought nothing of it.

He stood there staring at the eggs for a bit, confused. _What do I do next? When do I flip them? What do I flip them with? A fork? When do I know that they are done?_ After some thinking, he grabbed a fork and tried to flip the eggs. The only problem was that they were stuck to the pan. Louis panicked and stabbed them with the fork, sending the yolk everywhere and causing the inside of the pan and the surrounding stove to look like a big, yellow mess. "How the hell does Harry do this!" he asked himself. He shut off the stove and set the pan of yellow goop mixed with brown and black egg pieces in the sink. He grabbed his phone and called speed dial #3.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"LIAM! Oh thank God you answered!"

"Louis are you okay? You sound a bit... flustered. What's wrong?" Liam asked.

The fire alarm in the flat started to go off due to the yolk smoking on top of the hot burner. "LIAM HELP ME! I TRIED MAKING EGGS AND I-"

Liam cut him off. "I'm on my way Louis." He heard the click of the phone and he knew Liam hung up on him and is probably rushing over to the flat. He opened the windows in the kitchen to air out the smoke and he shut of the alarm. After he aired most of the smoke out of the house he sat down at the table and waited for Liam.

Not 10 minutes later did Liam and Zayn come bursting through the door yelling Louis' name. He yelled for them to come to the kitchen and he told them what happened with the eggs, from him dropping on the floor to the burning yolk.

"BLOODY HELL LOUIS I THOUGHT YOU SET THE FLAT ON FIRE I WAS SCARED TO DEATH!" Liam yelled.

Louis hunched over and put his head down. "I'm sorry.."

Zayn comforted him. "Liam don't be so hard on him. It isn't his fault he doesn't know how to cook. Well, it is, but still. You get my point."

Liam sighed. "Well, first thing is first: did you say you cleaned up the mess on the floor with a _paper towel_?"

"Yeah?" Louis said, clearly confused.

"Zayn, go get the mop and the disinfectant. Louis did you clean your hands after that?" Liam asked sitting next to Louis.

"Should I have?" Louis asked him.

Liam instantly got up from his spot. "CLEAN YOUR HANDS RIGHT NOW YOU COULD GET SALMONELLA GOOD GOD LOUIS IT'S LIKE I'M THE OLDEST SOMETIMES!" He yelled as he pushed Louis to the kitchen sink. As Louis washed his hands, Liam noticed the pan in the other side. "Ummm Louis? What is that?" he pointed to the destroyed eggs.

"My attempt at making eggs.." Louis said embarrassed.

Zayn walked in with a mop and disinfectant a checked out the pan. "Looks like puke to me." he said.

Louis hung his head as he dried his hands. "Thanks buddy. That makes me feel better."

Zayn went over and hugged him. "It's okay. I'm sure if you still want eggs Liam can teach you. It isn't hard," he smiled.

Louis smiled back. "Will you Liam?"

"Sure. I'll show you. First, get a clean pan. I don't think you can use this one again.." he looked down to the pan in the sink and laughed. As Louis got a clean pan, he grabbed some disinfectant wipes to clean up the stove. Louis came back with a pan and smiled obediently. "Now turn on the burner you want to use to medium heat." Louis did what he said and noticed Liam grab a can from one of the cabinets.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Apparently one of your problems if you don't know what it is," he laughed. "It's cooking spray. It keeps things from sticking. Now spray a good coating into the pan and set it on the burner." Louis sprayed the pan and set it down as Liam grabbed two eggs. "Now watch carefully." he said. He perfectly cracked both eggs on the side of the pan and dropped the contents into it without getting any shell in it as well. Louis was impressed. Liam was a pro at making eggs. Or maybe he was just really bad himself..

They finished the eggs and Louis ate them. Liam and Zayn made their own eggs and sat with Louis at the table, staying with him a while so he wasn't alone.

"So," Louis said after gulping down a bite, "Why are you two together?"

"I talked to Perrie and the rest of the girls about getting Danielle a job as a backup dancer. They were just at rehearsal so we decided to go too," Zayn said with a smile.

Liam smiled too. "They love her. They said they might keep her as a dancer for a while, if all goes well. She did amazing.." Louis smiled, but felt a twinge of envy. He never had a feeling of pride for Eleanor, mostly because she doesn't do anything. But even if she does, he never feels happy for her or really smiles genuinely when he talks about her. Not like Zayn and Liam do with their girlfriends. The only person he gets like that with is Harry, only because he is his best mate.

"We are going back over there as soon as we are done here," Zayn said.

"You don't need to stay for me. I'll be fine on my own. I can take care of myself."

Liam chuckled. "I think this egg incident is proof you can't, mate."

Louis smiled and laughed too. "I won't be making anymore food anyways. I'm probably going to Nandos with Niall for lunch."

"Well we will stay until one of the girls calls us," Zayn concluded.

The boys chatted about what's going on in their lives for about 30 minutes when Liam's phone rang. Liam held a finger up and went to the other room to answer it. When he came back he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Danielle said we have to go back. Apparently there's some surprise for us."

Zayn nodded then turned to Louis as he got up. "You'll be fine, mate?"

"Yep. I'll be perfectly fine," Louis smiled.

When the boys left, Louis sat alone downstairs on the couch. It was only 10:12 and he didn't think he should call Niall just to hang out yet. A little alone time won't hurt him. He watched TV in solitude until about 11:30, then he got a call. He was hoping for it to be Harry, or any of the boys for that matter, but when he looked at the caller ID his face dropped. It was Eleanor. He pressed the answer button.

"Hey El," he said.

"Can I have some money? Some friends and I are going shopping and there is this new Gucci handbag I'm dying to have."

Louis was taken aback. "Ummm what happened to your own money?"

"I spent it? Duh. And, come on baby boo it's just a little money.." she said.

"How much?"

"2500 pounds.."

"Eleanor I can't give you 2500 pounds!"

"You're in the biggest boy band in the world I'm sure you can spare some money for your girlfriend."

"It's not that I don't have the money, it's that you can just expect it all the time like you do.."

"Whatever. I'll just get the money from my parents or something.. So what are you doing today?"

"Well Harry is gone for the day so-" Louis started.

"Good," she cut him off. "Now we can hang out without him up in our business."

Louis got annoyed. "He lives here too El.."

"I know but you guys are together WAY too much. I'm your girlfriend so I deserve to have more of your attention."

"Eleanor listen-"

"No you listen. You spend all of your time on tour with him and I'm getting sick of you spending your free time with him too. All I hear about is him and it's getting ridiculous. Now I'm your girlfriend and I demand to have time with you instead of you spending all your time with some kid who probably wants a piece of you."

Louis froze. _No.. He doesn't want me. Not like that at least.. Does he? No, she is just being possessive.._ "Look El, I'm going to Nandos with Niall. Call me when you calm down." Louis hung up and took a deep breath. He fights with her more than anything... He gets so tired of it.

He called Niall up and they headed to Nandos. The little Irish lad talked up a storm about random stuff that was completely irrelevant to the next subject he discussed, but Louis couldn't pay attention. The only thing running through his mind was what Eleanor said about Harry wanting him. Could he really? Was she seeing something he couldn't? Sometimes girls have that power..

Niall didn't even notice Louis spacing out and kept talking the whole time, encouraged by Louis' frequent '_yeah?_'s and '_mmhmm_'s. He ate all his food and half of Louis', but Louis wasn't really hungry anyways with his mind racing.

When he got home around 2:00 (Niall really did know how to talk a lot..) he called Harry, but got no answer. He sat down in the living room again, deciding to watch more television until Harry called back. When his phone rang around 5 he prayed that it was Harry. He looked at his phone and his face lit up.

"HARRY!" he exclaimed.

"Louis! Oh my God I miss you! How is your day going?"

"Well Liam and Zayn came over because I almost burned the flat down making eggs, Eleanor and I got into a fight, and Niall and I went to Nandos, but today hasn't been the same without you..." he said.

"You and El got into a fight?" Harry asked, ignoring everything else.

"Yeah I'll tell you later.." Louis said. _But not everything..._

"Okay Lou bear. I need to take you here sometime. It's a blast. Just you and me can go and you can hold my hand if you get scared on a ride."

"You better take me sometime! Especially if there are those game stands! I want to win a stuffed animal!" he said with a smile. "And I know YOU are the one who gets scared on rides, so don't hesitate to hold my hand if we go," he said smugly with a grin.

"HA! You know I'm the master of the game stands so I'll win you something. Or we could go against each other for some friendly competition. And I don't get scared most of the time! But there were some rides that were pretty extreme. I would love to take you here sometime and hear you scream like a little girl during the ride. That doesn't sound naughty at all," Harry laughed.

"I don't usually take pride in screaming like a girl, but I'll scream as loud as you want me to- if you take me, that is. Don't be such a perv, Haz," Louis said laughing. "And I'll let you go against me as long as I get the stuffed animal." Louis thought for a second, then he became a little brave. "I would give it a cute name, like Larry."

Harry was silent for a second. _Larry is a our ship name the fans came up with and he knows that.. Is that why he would name it that?_ he thought. He decided not to say anything direct about it so he beat around the bush. "Asking me not to make perverted jokes is like telling you not to wear stripes or braces. Not possible," he smiled. "And is there any certain reason you would name it Larry? Because I kind of like that name," he said challenging Louis.

"Fine then," Louis said. "Since I love my stripes and braces so much, and I take everything easy on you, I'll let you make your perverted jokes. And, uh… Larry is a nice name. That's why…" he trailed off.

"Oh.." Harry said. "Well I agree that Larry is a wonderful name," he said, a bit disappointed. "Hey well the reason I called is because I'll be home in about an hour."

Louis grinned from ear to ear. "Good because I miss you Haz. I was worried this morning when I couldn't find you.."

"I'm sorry Louis. Do you forgive me?"

"I was never mad to begin with," Louis smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry said with a grin.

"Well I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too Boo Bear."

Louis sat patiently waiting for Harry to get home, and when he did, Louis ran into his arms and wrapped him into a hug before he could even shut the door. "I really missed you.." Louis said as he kissed Harry's cheek.

"I missed you too Louis."

For the rest of the night Harry told stories about the amusement park and Louis sat beside him, hanging onto his every word. When they went to bed, they both slept in Harry's room again, because they missed each other so much. That night, as Harry held Louis in his arms, Louis stared into Harry's emerald eyes, admiring his best friend. He didn't care about Eleanor being mad at him anymore. His Hazza was back home, and that's all he needed.


	3. Catching Feelings

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to update! It's been a crazy few weeks. As some of you know, this is based on a role-play blog I do on Tumblr and sometimes it's really difficult to do if me and my Louis person aren't on at the same time.. But here is chapter**** 3, enjoy ;)**

_"Harry! Stop that! That tickles, Haz! Seriously, let me go!" Louis laughed as Harry overtook him on the bed and tickled his stomach with his long fingers._

_"NEVER!" Harry shouted and jumped on top of Louis, straddling his hips and using his size against him. "You'll have to fight me off first!"_

_"You're on!" Louis yelled and he grabbed Harry's arms, pulling them away from his body. He managed to pry Harry's strong hands from him and Louis grabbed both of them mid-air and held them there. Harry sat on Louis' waist, fingers interlocked in the air with Louis, and stared at his best friend._

_"Did you give up?" Louis asked after noticing Harry wasn't fighting him for dominance anymore._

_Harry smiled from ear to ear, chuckling a bit. "Well it looks to be that way, doesn't it?" With that he pinned Louis' hands to the bed on either side of his head and bent down to whisper in his ear. "But you have to learn Tomlinson, looks can be deceiving." He nipped at Louis' earlobe then sat back up, rocking against Louis' waist gently. Louis' eyes rolled back as he closed them, and Harry was in pure bliss knowing he had that effect on him. Harry once again bent down and hovered his face just inches from Louis'._

_"Can I try something? Promise you won't get mad?"_

_Louis smiled. "Haz you know I can't stay mad at you for longer than an hour so just do whatever you want."_

_Harry started to close the gap between their lips, moving slowly in case Louis protested. He noticed Louis smiling and he closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to make contact._

_"I've always wanted to do this.." Harry trailed off quietly and he moved the last centimeter to make their lips finally meet._

"LOUIS WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! RIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Louis' alarm went off on his phone. Harry made it for him a few weeks ago, because he always said he could have the loudest alarm ever and still not wake up, but once he heard Harry's voice he would be awake in an instant. So Harry just combined those two for him. Needless to say, he had been getting up on time recently.

He opened his eyes and shut off the alarm, coming to the sudden realization that his mind had conjured up whatever had just happened, and it was just a dream. He sighed deeply, disappointed that it wasn't reality, nor will it be. No. Wait. He has a girlfriend. Eleanor. Maybe she didn't treat him the best, but he loved her. Of course he loved Harry too, but in a different way. Not in the 'I want to snog the daylights out of you' way that he had just dreamed. He rubbed his eyes and started to sit up when he noticed something.. wrong down south. Louis froze. That can't be from the dream, can it? He dismissed the thought as it just being in the morning and being at the age where he would just get a spontaneous hard-on. He tried his very best to ignore the tension in his abdomen and sat up the rest of the way, noticing Harry still half asleep, even after Louis' loud and annoying alarm went off. He smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, then got up out of the bed to find an outfit for the day. They had a big interview coming up that day and they all had to make sure they looked their best. Louis phoned the other three boys to tell them he was awake and he was about to wake Harry up.

As he hung up the phone, he felt a pair of hands sliding around his waist, curls tickling his neck and ear, and a boxer-clad body against his back. "Good morning Boobear," Harry said into his ear as he kissed his cheek and layed his head on his shoulder.

Louis shuddered slightly, remembering the part of the dream where Harry whispered seductively in his ear. He felt more tension growing below his waist and he moved Harry's hands away from the danger zone, afraid he would notice.

Louis leaned his head back slightly so he could reach Harry's ear. "Morning Babycakes," he said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmhhmmm quite well actually. I always have a good night's rest when you're with me," Harry replied.

Louis smiled. "Same with me Haz. I called the boys for us. Mind helping me find something to wear?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Harry asked, walking away from Louis and raiding his side of the closet.

"Well," Louis started, "what do you think I look best in?" He grinned and walked up next to Harry.

Harry turned to face Louis and looked him up and down. Suddenly Louis' face grew hot. _He's checking me out.._ he thought to himself, glad his hard-on had disappeared by that time. He looked away from Harry, knowing that his face must be very red and he didn't want the curly-headed boy to know.

"Hmm, wear your new light purple t-shirt with your dark blue suspenders and your dark grey jeans. And your navy blue Toms," Harry said.

"Suspenders again? I love them but do you think the fans ever get tired of them?"

Harry laughed. "Nahh I don't think so. You look pretty sexy in them in my opinion, so they must drive the girls crazy," he said with a wink.

Louis' face flushed redder than before and he looked to the ground, smiling like a smitten idiot. He walked over to where he hung his new shirt up and grabbed both the shirt and his jeans. "I'm gonna.. umm.. take a shower," he mumbled to Harry and he dashed out of the room into the bathroom across the hall.

Harry stood there confused looking towards the door. _Well that was weird... I wonder what that was about.._ he thought.

Harry went to Louis' dresser and grabbed him his suspenders and a clean pair of boxers and set them on the edge of the bed. He then went to his own closet and picked out his clothes for the day: A plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a white belt and his white trainers. He set his clothes down next to Louis' and sat down on the bed to watch some tv, waiting for Louis to get out of the shower. He turned on the tv and saw that Doctor Who was on and it was Tennant's season so he got comfy in his bed and watched the rest of the episode while he waited for Louis.

"HARRY! I FORGOT TO GRAB BOXERS," Louis yelled to him after his shower. Harry laughed at him and got up to take them to him. When he entered the bathroom Louis was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair protruding every direction possible, making Harry chuckle.

"Nice hair Lou," he laughed.

"I could say the same," he shot back, commenting on Harry's morning afro as he started exiting the bathroom.

"Cock sucker."

"Twat."

"I love you!" Harry shouted as he went to his room.

"I love you more!" Louis shouted back. He started getting dressed and had to laugh a bit. If someone didn't know they were best friends, their banter would make it sound like they hated each other. Harry was the only person Louis had ever been close enough to make such rude and disrespectful comments, but neither of them cared about what horrible things the other said. They would never actually call each other such things and they always had a laugh at who came up with the best comebacks.

Louis walked into Harry's room, dressed for the day. Harry looked him up and down, checking him out. He looked GOOD. "Harry stop drooling unless you're gonna clean it up later.." Louis said laughing at him.

Harry snapped out of it and looked at Louis. "Sorry Boobear. I just did GOOD with picking out your outfit."

"Yeah, yeah, go take your shower. But don't take too long! I want breakfast," Louis grinned and headed out of the room to go downstairs.

Harry grabbed his clothes and went off to the bathroom. He turned on the water, stripped off his boxers, and hopped into the hot shower.

After his shower Harry got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen to make Louis breakfast. But as he got to the landing of the stairs, he noticed Louis sitting in the living room with a box of saltine crackers and a jar of Nutella with his laptop sitting on his legs. Harry could faintly hear the song "Use Somebody" being covered by some girl in the background. He then heard his and Louis' voices in the video so he went in to sit with Louis to see what he was watching. He sat down next to him and saw that he was watching a Larry fan video.

"What's this?" Harry asked like he didn't know.

"Oh just some video I came across on Youtube. Aren't the fans so silly Hazza?" Louis asked him. _It hurts to watch this..._ he thought in the back of his mind.

"Yeah but I think it's cute how they play up our friendship as something more!" he replied looking at Louis. _But they're right about how I feel.. Can't you tell by the way I look at you how in love with you I am? ..._

"At least we know our directioners have good imaginations!" Louis stated looking to Harry. _I never realised until I saw this video how much I'm always.. touching you.. I really wish I could hold you._

"Yeah we have quite the smart fandom," Harry chuckled. _Obviously, because they can tell just how much I want to be with you behind computer screens, whereas you can't even tell living with me.._

They both heard a car honking outside and realised it was their ride to the interview. Louis closed out of Youtube and went to put his shoes on while Harry put up the Nutella and crackers and put his shoes on. They both walked out of the flat and climbed into the vehicle to go to the interview.

* * *

"I can't believe how disrespectful that interviewer was to me!" Niall yelled as he stepped into Louis and Harry's flat.

"She was flirting big time mate. I'm surprised you handled it that well," Zayn said following Niall into the building.

"I was about to just-"

"Niall calm down. Go watch some tv to get your mind off of it. No need to get worked up," Liam said.

"Fine," Niall replied, "but I get to watch whatever I want."

"That's cool with us," Harry said, speaking for both him and Louis as they stepped into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Niall.

"WHAT?" they all shouted in unison.

"FREAKING YES! MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC IS ON THE HUB RIGHT NOW!" Niall squealed like an 8-year-old girl.

"Oh God..." Liam sighed. "Niall mate we watched this episode this morning! Do you ever get tired of it?"

"No! I love this show!"

"Umm Niall this show is for little girls.. You're an 18-year-old lad in a world-famous boy band.." Zayn said.

"Hey! There are many other bronies out there! I'm not the only one!"

"BRONIES?" Louis asked. "What the hell is a brony?"

"A lad that likes My Little Pony. A bro pony, or brony," Niall smiled.

"Right.." Harry trailed off. But none of them argued about it. They all sat in the living room and watched My Little Pony with their Irish friend, and even noticed some similarities between the five of them and the "mane six" in the show. Niall seemed to be most like Pinkie Pie, always very excitable about everything. Liam seemed to be like Twilight Sparkle, always loyal to friends and kind. Also very book smart. Zayn seemed to be most like Rainbow Dash, with them both being lazy and confident. Louis related most to Rarity, always keeping up with trends and looking his best. But Harry didn't find any pony to relate to, which made him kind of glad. He did have fun playing "find Doctor Whooves in the episode" though.

After the lads hung out for a few hours, Zayn, Liam, and Niall all decided to head home. Louis and Harry said goodbye to the other three and went to sit back down on the couch. Harry scooted close to Louis and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"I love you Lou."

"I love you too Haz," Louis said with a grin.

"Today has been a good day," Harry said, bringing his head up to look at Louis.

"Yeah, I didn't get one call from El though, which is probably why it was such a great day. I'm sure she's still mad.."

Harry looked at him confused. "You never told me what you guys had a fight about.."

"Oh, well it's just.. She thinks I don't spend enough time with her..." Louis trailed off.

"But all you do is either spend time with her or spend time with me and the boys...?" Harry said confused.

"Exactly. She thinks she needs more alone time with me."

"But... we're a band? We need to hang out sometimes.. And for Christ's sake, we are best friends. Don't get me wrong, I know spending time with her is important, but doesn't she understand we need our time too?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. That's why there was an argument. There was what I thought and then there was.." Louis paused. _Her interesting opinion of us.. _he thought. "Well, then there was just what she thought.."

"Well what does she think? That I'm not as important?" Harry asked with a frown.

_Not quite.._ "Well I sure hope she doesn't think that, because that is definitely not true. She just thought, since I spend all the tour and everything with you, she deserves a bit more of my free time.."

"Oh.." Harry said. "Well, I mean if you want to spend more time with her that's fine with me. I won't be offended or anything. You're my best mate no matter what."

"Do you promise? Because I will ALWAYS have enough time for you, Haz." Louis told him.

"Yes that is a promise, Loubear. You'll always be my best mate."

"Right back at you Haz-at least until there is a rank higher than best mate." Louis said smiling. "Hey, so I have an idea to pass the time!"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Are you up for some truth or dare?" Louis asked mischievously.

**A little bit of a cliff hanger for ya :D I have the next chapter organised, it just needs to be typed up! Hopefully it doesn't take as long as this chapter did O.O Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is following this chapter, I heart you and you are amazing and beautiful and deserve awards.**


	4. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Alright, here it is! I hope you love it as much as I do :)**

"T-truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun Haz! Just me and you! C'mon, aren't you up for a challenge?" Louis asked him.

"Uhhhh... Well.. I uhmmm.. Uhmmm.." Harry stuttered. He knew that Louis was a master at truth or dare. He would never back down from a dare, and he always came up with good dares and questions, whereas Harry could never think of good ones.

Louis maneuvered himself closer to Harry on the couch and gave him he puppy eyes he was so good at. "Please Hazza? I'll take it easy on you," he said with a wink.

Harry sighed. "Fine.." he said, defeated. "But we are starting off easy! And I pick dare. Might as well get it over with."

"Alright, we will start with something easy and work our way up. Hm…" He looked up to the ceiling and thought about what he should challenge Harry to do. " I dare you to… tweet something suggestive? I have something in mind for later, but we probably should wait for it," he said.

"Uhhh, well, okay," Harry said as he grabbed his phone off the coffee table. He thought long and hard about what to tweet so he wouldn't get in trouble by management. "I've got it!" he exclaimed and started typing away on his phone. As few seconds later, Louis' phone went off.

"'_If I were a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seed?_' Really Harry? Really?" Louis asked with a laugh. He doubled over in laughter and Harry smiled. Oh how he adored Louis' laugh. He started laughing too. It was contagious. "You're aware with you putting my name in that tweet you could've sparked all new "Larry" rumors," Louis said still laughing.

Harry's heart dropped. He knew how seriously the fans took their bromance and how some even thought they were secretly dating or something. Even though it wasn't true and he knew Louis didn't feel that way about him, Harry still wished in the back of his mind that it could all be true. He tried so many times to deny it to everyone, even to himself, but there was no denying his feelings for the blue-eyed boy now. He knew he had deeper feelings. He just wished Louis felt the same and didn't have Eleanor.

"Uhmm, Harry? Hello? My turn now, yeah?" Louis asked, snapping Harry back into reality.

"OH! Yeah. Right. Your turn. Truth or dare?" he asked, turning to face his best friend on the couch.

"Hmmm.. I'll pick truth this time, since you just had a dare," Louis stated.

"Alright. What's the most embarrassing moment you have had in front of me?" Harry asked, curious about what the answer would be.

"I don't know… That time when you caught El and I snogging? You looked pretty freaked, so I figured we looked silly or awful or something. Is that weird to say? I mean, we all have seen each other naked, so I don't really have to worry about that. So I'm going to go with then."

"She looked like a lion eating a poor, defenseless, adorable antelope and when she noticed me she looked like an angry mother grizzly bear protecting it's baby! So yes, I was slightly freaked," Harry laughed. "So it's my turn now," he smiled. "Hmmm… Since I did dare last time I'll go with truth. I'll do dare next time. Promise."

"Hey!" Louis smacked his arm. "I'm not adorable nor defenseless! You're no fun. And truth, really? Copy cat!" he laughed. "Okay, what's the last thing you thought of before going to bed and first thing you thought of when you woke up?"

"Hmm... Well on the nights I sleep alone, when I go to sleep I think of how my day went and what I liked about it and when I wake up I think about making breakfast for you and I." He paused, unsure of whether he should go on or not. He decided to. "On the nights we sleep in each other's rooms, when I go to bed I think of how good you smell while you're pressed up against me and how warm your body is and when I wake up I think about how well I always sleep with you next to me and how I never want to leave the bed because we're snuggled up so close. So.. yeah," he concluded with a slight grin and a very red face. _Way to embarrass yourself Harry..._

Louis' eyes widened for a split second, and he started blushing a deep red. "R-really? Harry, that's a lot…" He looked down to the floor, trying to hide his blush and his growing smile. "I like sleeping with you, you know?" He said. "Woah, wait, that sounded wrong. I guess I meant I like cuddling with you? Yeah, that sounds about right…" he trailed off. _Pull yourself together Louis__.. Quit tripping over your words.._

Harry giggled slightly at Louis' silly mistake, then softly trailed his fingers down Louis' hand. "I like cuddling with you too Boobear," he smiled. "And I didn't realize I blurted out a novel there. I guess once I started talking I couldn't stop until I got my feelings out," he said with a laugh. "So, truth or dare love?"

"Louis looked up at Harry and grinned. "It's okay, I enjoyed listening to it. And I guess I pick dare this time?"

Harry grin evilly. "I dare you.. to prank call Liam and pretend to be selling something then right when he gets suspicious SCREAM at the top of your lungs," Harry said. "Oh God, he's gonna hate me for this.."

Louis eyed Harry suspiciously. "Seriously? I'm gonna get yelled at!"

"But it will be funny! And you never back down from a dare," Harry reminded him.

"Fine," Louis sighed and grabbed his phone. He dialed *67 then put in Liam's number and put it on speaker phone so Harry could hear it as well.

"Uh, hello?" Liam asked on the other line.

"Hello Mr. Payne my name is Eric Jarter from Huffle Heating and Cooling I was wondering if you would like to hear about our new deal going on right now?" Louis said in the most convincing American accent. Harry stifled a laugh and grinned at his odd friend.

"Uhmmm, no my house is at a perfectly fine temperature but thank you for calling," Liam said.

"WAIT! We are having a special deal on..." Louis trailed off, seeking Harry's help on an item.

"Microwaves!" Harry whispered.

"Microw-what?" Louis asked Harry. He just shrugged and laughed again, knowing he just screwed it up for Louis.

"Lou? Harry? Is that you guys? I swear-" Liam was cut off by Louis' loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They heard shuffling on the other line and when Louis stopped screaming he heard Zayn on the other end.

"What the hell Harry and Lou? We are over here trying to watch a movie and you call us and bother us just when it gets to the good part and then you scream at us what is your problem!?" _Click._

The two of them just sat on the couch staring at each other before they burst into an outright fit of laughter. They were both doubled over and grasping onto each other like lifelines. After they calmed down a bit, Louis was the first one to speak.

"Oh wow. That was brilliant. And SO worth it. I needed a good laugh," he said, still giggling a bit.

Harry calmed down enough to start speaking again. "Oh the mischief we cause sometimes.." he said and smiled at his best friend. "Alright. Now that's done, it's my turn. So, dare."

Louis grinned. He could finally do what he was planning on doing. But what if it's too awkward? What if Harry says no? What if? his mind kept saying, but he expelled his negative thoughts, swallowed his pride, and said his dare.

"I dare you to…" he paused, bracing himself for the worst, then continued on. "I dare you to fake a quick kiss with me, so we can send it to Eleanor and freak her out."

Harry blushed and looked down, their hardwood floors instantaneously becoming the most interesting thing in the universe. He was blushing like crazy, and he couldn't seem to look at Louis as he spoke. "So we wouldn't actually kiss right? Just a fake one? Unless you're fine with actually doing it."_ I know I am.. _"And we're really gonna piss her off. Can you handle that?" he asked as he managed to pry his eyes off of the ground and look at Louis' face, which was equally as red as his.

Louis laughed nervously. "Well.. I guess it wouldn't matter either way, right? I mean, it'll be over in like, two seconds. I just.. I think that this would be a good way of getting back at her for the fight, but sort of making a joke out of it. You know, since she was jealous of you? I guess we could come up with something else though, if you don't think it's a good idea…" he trailed off, obviously embarrassed by his suggestion.

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Louis', worry spreading over his face that Louis would think he was getting rejected. "NO NO NO! It's a wonderful idea! I love it! Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "And what the heck? Two seconds won't change our lives, will it?" _Why do I sound so eager? Ugh.. Stop it Harry.._

"O-okay.." Louis said quietly, pulling out his phone. "I didn't want to do it if you were too uncomfortable with it.." he said.

"No! It's fine! Uhmm, should we stand?" Harry asked nervously. _Is this really about to happen? _he asked himself.

"Uhh, yeah. Standing is great." Louis said, slowly standing on his feet and facing Harry once he stood up. He got close to Harry and sighed, scared he would mess everything up. "Are you ready?" he asked. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God. _he kept repeating in his head.

Harry inhaled a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Louis held the phone out beside them before gulping nervously and licking his lips. "Are you sure Hazza?" he asked as he leaned forward.

Harry's eyes met Louis' and for a brief second, the world stopped for the both of them. It was just them two, Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry, in their own little world. Sending messages of fear, nerves and want in their eyes. "Louis." Harry said a little too desperately. "Just.. kiss me." _I've wanted to say that for too long now.._

Louis let out one last shaky breath before he closed his eyes, leaned forward quickly, and placed his lips on Harry's, moving one hand to his cheek and pressing the button on his phone. Harry was taken back by the sensation. His lips we rougher than a girl's would be. They felt much stronger, and in control. He felt like he shouldn't like it, and he should think it odd to be kissing his best friend, but this kiss was different from any other he'd had in his life. It felt natural. It felt perfect. It felt right. He leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, bringing his arms around Louis' neck to hold him there even though the picture was already taken. He then kissed him back softly for a few seconds longer, feeling on top of the world. Louis returns the favor and kisses him back for even a few more seconds longer than necessary, then caresses his cheek before pulling away slowly, not wanting to. The both stood there, still holing on to each other, smiling slightly but not looking at each other, afraid of what the other would say.

"U-uhm, i think that was good enough.." Louis said in a quiet voice.

"Uhhh.. yeah. That was.. good." Harry stutters out. He notices his arms are still attached to Louis and he lets go and runs a hand through his curls nervously. "Did you get the picture?" he asks.

"Oh, right!" Louis exclaims, pulling his hand away quickly before pulling his phone towards him. "A-actually.. You look at it. You know, since I took it. You can decide if it's okay to send." Louis said and handed his phone to Harry as he looked down at the floor.

Harry grabs the phone and looks down to see the most adorable picture of the two of them kissing. "Ohh.. wow. Uhh.. It's great," he stuttered, his face flushing bright red. "Ummm, you mind sending that to me? I just want to keep it so we can bring it up and have a laugh about how nervous we were later," he said, smiling weakly. _Or maybe look at it everyday and cherish it forever..._

Louis laughed quietly. "Sure, Harry. I can do that." He forwards the picture to Harry and Eleanor. "She'll probably see it in the morning, so I'll get yelled at then… I hope she doesn't say anything to you though.." he said sadly. "I'll keep it too, you know. Just in case your copy gets lost or something…" _I'll probably keep this photo forever and ever. I love it, and I love…_

"It's okay," Harry said, cutting off Louis' thoughts. "Let her be mad. It's her fault anyways." _It's so worth an angry Eleanor to kiss you. I want to do it again but who am i kidding?_

Louis smirks before finally looking back up at Harry. "You're quite the rebel." He looks back down at his lips and thinks about their kiss and how much he loved it before meeting Harry's green eyes again.

Harry looks down at Louis' lips, licking his own before smiling, trying his hardest not to kiss him again. "I try. Now, shall we go to bed? Together? It's late and your Hazza is tired," he smiles at Louis and looks into his eyes. _Crap.. When did Louis' eyes get so gorgeously blue?_ he thought.

Louis chuckles quietly. "Are you sleeping naked, again? You're like a little monkey man. But sure whatever," he said with a smile. "Like I said, I love cuddling with you. So, why wouldn't I?" _Shit. I thought he was going to kiss me again. Too good to be true, I guess._

"You should know by now I don't sleep in clothes!" Harry said, sticking his tongue out at Louis. "Now c'mon. Lets go to bed." He grabs Louis' hand and walks them to his room. _I regret not kissing him again.. But he has Eleanor, even if she does treat him badly.._

Louis sighs and follows Harry to his room. "You're insane, Curls.." he said as he tightened his grip on Harry's hand. _I'm getting myself into an outright mess.._

"Yep! Call me crazy!" Harry exclaimed. _I must be crazy for feeling this way about my best mate.._ he thought.

When they reached Harry's room, Louis looked around and noticed something. "Well, _crazy_, I don't have any of my clothes in your room, and I'm not sleeping naked. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" he asked, grinning at him.

Harry sighed and smiled at him. "Top drawer. It has pajama bottoms. You can live without a shirt," he said. _I would prefer it actually.._

Louis pulled out a pair and started taking off his day clothes and putting the pajamas on. "I'm surprised you even own any pajamas," Louis laughed. "But what if I get cold?"

"Well I have a big blanket, and I'm here too. Just snuggle up to me if you get cold," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, duh. Should've figured you'd want that," Louis said. He crawled into bed under the blanket and hugged one of Harry's pillows that smelled like him, instantly getting relaxed. _Any excuse to snuggle against you…_

Harry instinctively wraps his arms around Louis. "Comfortable?" he asked him.

Louis wiggled around so he could bury his head into Harry's shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling Harry's scent. "Very. You?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "This is perfect." _I want this for the rest of my life. _He squeezed Louis closer to him. "Well, goodnight Louis. I love you," he said kissing his forehead. _I love you more than you could ever know.._

"Goodnight, Harry," Louis said with a smile. He slowly let his eyes droop closed as he stiffled a yawn. "I-I love you, too." He kissed Harry's shoulder, too lazy to lift his head.

Harry waited a few moments, making sure Louis was out enough to where he couldn't hear or feel anything and lifted his head slightly. He then bent down and kissed Louis' lips softly. "I just want to be the only one you love…" he said and slowly drifted off to sleep, Louis tucked into his body where he fit so perfectly.

**A/N: So cute :') I don't know about you, but this chapter just makes me want to cry a rainbow and I'm the one that wrote it. Good Lord Jesus why are they so perfect together? *sigh* Well, I hope you like it because there will be more! I FLACKING LOVE WRITING THIS STORY. **


	5. I Should've Kissed You

**A/N: I've actually had this chapter done for a while now, I just love leaving you guys in anticipation :) **

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING but my ideas. All of my characters are made up and imagined and created by me. So don't sue me please. xxx**

Harry woke up in the morning with a big grin on his face, holding Louis' body as close to him as he could. He opened his eyes and looked down at the smaller boy still sleeping in his arms. He wanted to wake Louis up, but he looked very peaceful so he decided to get up and make breakfast for them and wake him up when he was finished. He softly moved his arms away from Louis and noticed him frown slightly in his sleep and instinctively reach out from the loss of contact. Harry bent down and whispered in Louis' ear. "Shhh.. Lou it's okay. Stay asleep. I'll be back shortly." He put on a pair of basketball shorts and quietly left the room to go downstairs. He thought it would be a good time to make that really good breakfast for Louis that he promised, so he got out all the things he needed to make Louis' favorite foods.

Louis woke up a few short moments after Harry did, subconsciously noticing the absence of Harry's body from the bed in his sleep. He looked around the room and frowned, thinking Harry could've ditched him for the day again. Of course last time, it wasn't his fault or anything. He just forgot. He touched the place where Harry's body used to be, relieved that it was still fairly warm, so Harry had to be home. Louis wanted to get up and see what Harry was up to, but he felt physically and emotionally drained. He sat in bed and his brain racked through the events of yesterday: The dream from the other night, watching the "Larry" video with Harry, the interview where he didn't pay attention because he couldn't stop staring at Harry, **truth or dare**, _the kiss_. Everything came back around to him and Harry in some way. And he wanted to kiss him again very badly. He didn't know what to do. He started getting a headache from all of his thinking. He was just so confused and conflicted on what to do, or think for that matter. So he did what he did when he was faced with a problem: He sang.

"I keep playing it inside my head, all that you said to me. I lie awake just to convince myself, that this wasn't just a dream.. 'Cause you were right there and I should've taken the chance, but I got so scared and I lost the moment again.." Louis sighed heavily. "It's all that I can think about.. You're all that I can think about..."

* * *

"Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind? I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me, am I out of time?" Harry sang as he flipped their eggs in the pan, frying bacon in the one beside it. "Is you're heart breaking? How do you feel about me now? I can't believe I let you walk away when-"

Harry stopped singing once he heard Louis' footsteps on the stairs. He couldn't know about his feelings toward him. Not ever. He would laugh in his face. Because unlike their song, he KNEW Louis' heart was taken. He KNEW he had Eleanor on his mind. And unfortunately, he knew that he was out of time.

Louis descended the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, smelling the aroma of frying bacon and eggs. And was that toast and jam as well? He smiled. Harry knew how to take care of him. He sat down at the table and observed Harry making their breakfast.

"Whatcha doing Haz?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and yawned, stretching his muscles before grabbing one of Harry's hoodies and slipping it on, instantly feeling more comfortable. "Or a better question is, how did the fans take your tweet?"

Harry eyed Louis, watching him stretch and silently groaning to himself over how fit Louis is, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. "I'm making us food dear," he said with a smile. "And let's just say I had to shut off my phone from the amount of tweets I was getting. They're going nuts," he laughed.

"Hmm.. Maybe I should check out my Twitter sometime soon to take a look. Or better yet, check my phone... I wonder what El has said.." Louis thought out loud.

'Yeah.." Harry said softly as he set down a cuppa in front of Louis."I should probably turn my phone back on, just in case someone needs to get ahold of me. I'll just disable my twitter updates for a few hours.. Maybe days," Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm sure one of the boys will have something to say about it, probably Liam. He is Daddy Direction after all. And he might want to yell at you over that prank call yesterday as well," Louis stated.

'Hey! That was you who called him!"

"Yeah but you dared me to!" Louis retorted.

"Fair. Fair," Harry said laughing.

"I'm sort of scared to check my phone.. Looking back on it, I probably made Eleanor more angry than I should have.." Louis trailed off.

"Maybe.. I don't know," Harry said. "I mean, she should know there's nothing going on between us right? It was just one kiss.." _That I wanted to last forever..._ "But I'll take some of the blame in it. If keeping her off of your back will help anything I'll do it. I'd do anything for you," he smiled.

"Nah, I'll take credit for it," Louis told Harry. "It was my idea after all, so it's whatever now." _Well, not whatever to me…_ "Thank you though, Haz. You're a good friend, and I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position…"

"No, it's fine Lou. I promise you. It might have been a bit weird for a second but we seem fine and we still have our friendship and that's what matters to me." _KISS. ME. AGAIN._

Louis sighed, unsure of if it was relief because he knew he still had Harry's friendship, or sadness because he seemed not to care about the kiss at all. "Thanks, Harry. At least I know you're there. I probably just pissed off El though, so don't be surprised if I come crying to you about another fight or something.."

"It will be okay. I will always be here for you Louis," Harry said turning to look at Louis briefly. "She doesn't treat you right anyways.." he mumbled under his breath so Louis couldn't hear.

Louis looked up confused. "What was that Hazza?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself," Harry smiled weakly, putting Louis' breakfast on a plate.

"About?" Louis asked, twirling his empty fork and smiling back at Harry.

_Oh God.. What do I tell him? Crap.. I can't tell him what I actually said. I need an excuse.. _"Uhmm, just how much of an earful we're gonna get from Eleanor because of it. That's all," Harry said, placing the plate in front of Louis and passing him his favorite jam for his toast_. Yeah way to go Harry. Darken the mood why don't you?_

"Oh. Yeah. Right. This is certainly not going to be fun," Louis said, scooting his plate to the side and dropping his head onto the table. "She's gonna kill me."

Harry put his food on a plate and then came to sit beside his friend, putting his arm around him and stroking his hair. He then leaned close to Louis and embraced him in a hug. "As long as you have me, everything will work out. It's gonna be okay," he said reassuringly and kissed Louis' cheek.

Louis started blushing and buried his head further into his arms. "Thanks again, Harry. You're always here for me… I love you, mate," he said, knowing what he REALLY meant by "I love you".

"And I love you Lou," Harry replied, smiling at his friend. "Now let's stop worrying about her for a while. I'm getting a headache just thinking of her screaming.." he said with a chuckle.

"At least you didn't wake up with one.." Louis said quietly.

"You had a headache, Loubear? Are you okay now? Do you need some medicine? We have painkillers in the cabinet if you-"

"Harry I'm fine, really," Louis said lifting his head to look at him. "I just had a lot on my mind this morning."

Harry let out a laugh. _Yeah, Lou. You and me both.._

"Sorry I brought her up. I'm just worried about what she's gonna do.." Louis said.

"Lou, it's okay. We will have a great day regardless of her. Just trust me on this. We can have an 'us' day or something. Just you and me. Sound good?" Harry asked him.

Louis smiled at Harry and brought his plate back in front of him. _That sounds perfect Harry. I would love to spend all day with you._ "Sounds great," he said, ignoring the thoughts in his head.

"Wonderful," Harry replied grinning. "Now let's eat quickly so we can start our day together! We only have a few more days until we have to go back to the US and start touring again!"

_Oh yeah.. _Louis thought. _With everything going on recently I forgot that we are just on a break from the American tour.. _

Harry and Louis quickly ate all of their breakfast and even made themselves more food, goofing around and joking with each other until their faces turned blue from laughter. Louis decided that he should go upstairs and check out his phone, worried that Eleanor had texted him and now thought he was ignoring her. He turned on his phone as he descended the stairs and stopped at the landing, tensing up when he received a text from her.

**New Message from El(: :** You're dead. Don't even try talking to me today. We will discuss this later. This ISN'T over.

"Shit.." he mumbled under his breath. He could already tell that this was not going to end well at all..

"LOUIS! CAN WE HAVE A GLEE MARATHON TODAY?" Harry yelled from the living room.

Louis managed to crack a small smile even though Eleanor just texted him that. Harry knew when he was upset, Glee would always get him in a good mood. _And Blaine is.. wow.. _he thought. _What? No! He is.. good-looking. But not like that.. That's weird.. _He walked into the living room and saw Harry sitting on the floor in front of the telly, holding the DVD's in his hands. He chuckled and nodded his head before he sat on the couch with his back against the armrest and his legs lying across the rest of the couch, waiting for Harry to start it.

Harry put the DVD in and grabbed the remote to control the player. He walked up beside the couch and eyed Louis, noticing there was nowhere for him to sit. Louis parted his legs and motioned towards the space between them. Harry smiled, climbing over one of his legs and positioning himself between the two, snuggling his back into Louis' front. When the title page came up, he picked the episode "Born This Way" because who could deny the awesome effect of Gaga on someone?

They watched the episode together, Louis absent mindedly running his hands through Harry's curls and Harry running a hand up and down Louis' thigh. When it got to the part of the episode where Santana and Karofsky were discussing the idea of bearding for each other, Louis laughed.

"I hope that NEVER happens to me. That would be horrible, having to hide my sexuality behind someone else," he scoffed.

Harry looked up at him wide-eyed, wondering why he would ever say something like that.

"N-not that I'm gay! It's just, if I was, I would hate to cover it up like that. I would want to be proud of who I am. Just like the episode says, I would be born that way. I can't change."

Harry sighed and turned his head back to the television to watch the rest of the episode with his mind racing. _Neither can I, Louis._

* * *

7 episodes, a pot of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and one dance party later, Harry and Louis were exhausted. They ate ice cream for lunch, and after a while watching Glee, believing Louis was happy enough again, Harry grabbed his laptop and got on YouTube so they could both dance to their favorite Glee songs. They acted like total idiots, dancing around like fools and serenading each other on slower songs, but they were genuinely happy. They both laid on the couch, the same way they were before, and they just talked. They loved these moments between each other, where they could talk about anything and everything and be themselves, not having to hold anything back.

"-and then, the giraffe brought his head down to eat, but instead of eating the food out of my hand, he started chewing on my hair!" Louis exclaimed. Harry was laughing so hard he was almost crying at that point. Lou never ran out of stories to tell Harry. He always has a story about him and his sisters, or him and his friends, or just him. They never failed to entertain Harry, and he loved listening to the sound of Louis talking.

* * *

As it started to get later, Louis started to get incredibly hungry because they never had a proper lunch, so he asked Harry to make him some dinner.

"HARRYYYYYYYY!" Louis whined as he walked back into the living room. "I'm hungry!"

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Well I'll make dinner. What would you like?"

"ANYTHING I'M STARVING!" Louis yelled then he smiled at his curly-haired friend.

"How about spaghetti? We could remake 'Lady and the Tramp' if you would like," Harry said with a cheeky wink, going into the kitchen.

Louis blushed and followed Harry. "Well of course! That's one of my favorite Disney movies!" He looked at Harry grabbing the noodles and sauce from the cabinet. "Do you need help making it? I can help you."

"Although I don't trust your cooking much, sure. I'll let you help under my supervision this time," Harry laughed, boiling some water to put the noodles in and putting the sauce in a burner on the stove.

"Hey! I'm trying to help here!" Louis said as he grabbed a spoon and stirred the sauce. "But I don't even know what I'm doing, to be honest," he said.

"See? What did I tell you? You don't know how to cook!" Harry exclaimed. "But here, you stir the noodles every once in a while. I'll take care of the sauce. Make sure the noodles don't burn to the bottom of the pot and I'll tell you when they are done."

Louis started getting insecure. "But, what if I mess up the noodles? I don't want to mess up dinner… Maybe I shouldn't help.." he trailed off.

"You won't," Harry said. "I'll keep an eye on them. It'll be alright."

"Well...okay."

They talked some more in the kitchen, grabbing some grape juice to drink while they waited for the food to be done. As they talked, Louis got another text from Eleanor.

**New Message from El(: : **Okay Louis. What the hell is this supposed to mean?!

Without Harry noticing, he typed back a quick message: **New Message to El(: :**You mean the picture?

Not even a minute later, he got his reply. **New Message from El(: : **Well, isn't it obvious? I tell you that you're spending too much time with him, and not enough with me, and then you go and send me a picture of you two kissing? What is your problem?! 

Louis replied to her quickly, seeing as though she was as mad as she was. **New Message to El(: :** It was only supposed to be a joke honey. :/

**New Message from El(: : **Oh, so this is a joke to you? Don't be expecting to hear from me anytime soon. Call me when you've matured, dick.

**New Message to El(: :**Babe, we didn't even mean it.. Please, listen to me?

But he knew she wouldn't reply back. She was too angry at him, Harry was absent mindedly paying attention to the food still, and once Harry noticed the noodles were done, he directed Louis back to the stove to show him something.

"Okay Lou. I think they are ready now. I'll show you a trick to tell whether they're done or not, so you can learn how to make it properly," Harry said, removing the two pots from the stove and shutting the burners off.

Once Harry started talking to him, it was like Eleanor didn't exist. "Uhmmm okay. Well I'll trust you. And I do want to see what trick you have up your sleeve," Louis said grinning.

Harry looked down at his naked torso and laughed. Louis also started laughing, noticing Harry didn't have sleeves at the moment.

"Alright," Harry said draining the noodles. He proceeded to get a fork and take a noodle from the pot, "You see my dear Louis, you can tell when noodles are done when they stick to the wall." With that, he flung the noodle at the kitchen wall and it stuck. "See? You wanna try it out?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

"Wait a moment, Haz. You're telling me I can throw food at the wall? Of course I want to try!" Louis exclaimed as he grabbed a fork and got a few noodles on the end of it, flicking it at the wall as well.

Harry grinned, grabbing a few noodles with his hands and blowing on them to cool them off before he threw them at Louis' face. "They are also done if they stick to your best friend," he said laughing.

"Harry!" Louis yelled, as he tried to reach the noodles on his face with his tongue. "Why don't I get to throw any at you?"

Harry looked into Louis' eyes for a moment, challenging him before uttering the words of war: "Come at me." Harry ran through the kitchen and started running down the hallway to their music room.

Louis' eyes lit up at this new game, and he grabbed a handful and started running after Harry. "DON'T MAKE ME PUT THIS IN YOUR HAIR, HAZZA!" he yelled to him.

Harry yelled behind him, still running. "YOU WOULDN'T HURT THE CURLS WOULD YOU?"

Louis suddenly sped up and gained some ground. "OH YOU BET I WOULD!" He caught up to him and tackled his friend to the ground, right outside their music room. "Gotcha," he said grinning.

Harry flipped himself so that he was facing Lou, slightly blushing at the fact that Louis was straddling him in a way. "Hey Lou," he said.

"Hi Haz," Louis said as he dropped the handful of noodles on his face.

Harry reached up and grabbed a noodle then brought it up to Louis' lips. "Here, try one and tell me how it tastes."

Louis opened his mouth and Harry put the noodle in. After eating it, Louis licked his lips. "I rather like your cooking, Curls. They might need some sauce though."

"Maybe," Harry laughed, removing the noodles from his face. "C'mon Tomlinson. Let's go eat."

Louis got off of Harry then grabbed his hand to help him up off the floor as well. They walked back in the kitchen like that, "too lazy to stop holdings hands" they said. _Yeah, right_, they both thought. Louis sat down at the table while Harry made the both dinner plates. Harry went to the table and set Louis' plate in front of him before sitting in a seat beside him and setting his own plate down.

"Thanks, Haz," Louis said as he took a bite. "So," he said after he swallowed his food, "Do we have any other plans for tonight then?"

"Nope," Harry said, still chewing his food. "We have the whole day free. So we can just spend time together."

Louis grinned at Harry, partly because he was so happy that he got to spend all day with him, and partly because he was talking with food in his mouth and it should seem rude but it has a certain cuteness when he did it. "That sounds wonderful, Hazza."

Harry swallowed his food and smiled back before his face dropped. "So I hate to bring this up, but what's the damage with Eleanor? I know she can't be happy.."

Louis' face fell as he hung his head. "No, she isn't happy at all. She told me something along the lines of 'I'm not going to talk to you for a while' and 'call me when you've matured'…"

Harry dropped his fork and scooted his chair closer to Louis to embrace him in a hug. "Louis I'm so sorry. But to me, it kind of seems like she is over-reacting.."

Louis stayed silent and kept his head down. He knew she was over-reacting, and yeah she wasn't being the nicest, but he couldn't help feeling like it was all his fault for making Eleanor upset all the time. He felt like a bad boyfriend and that he caused every fight that they had. "I-I umm.. I need a moment," he said and he left the table, running into the bathroom. Harry swore he saw tears in his eyes.

"Louis wait!" Harry yelled to him. But he wouldn't listen. He heard the bathroom door slam and head the click of the lock. He decided to give him a few moments to calm down before he tried reasoning with him. Just then, his phone went off.

**New Message from Eleanor: **What the hell were you thinking?!

Harry rolled his eyes at the phone before quickly sending a reply. **New Message to Eleanor: **You need to chill out Eleanor. One kiss isn't going to hurt anything.. And you just made Louis cry.

**New Message from Eleanor: **I don't care! He deserves it for what he did! Do you know when the last time my boyfriend kissed me was? Don't tell me to calm down!

Harry chuckled for a second, knowing it had been a while since Eleanor and Louis had even kissed. That made him feel a little brave. **New Message to Eleanor: **Maybe if you were a nicer person and a better girlfriend he would want to kiss you..

He got a quick reply from his text (go figure). **New Message from Eleanor: **What exactly are you implying?

Harry thought about what he should say. He could get her even more angry or he could just ignore it. But Harry was fed up with the way she treated Louis, so he typed out his daring message. **New Message to Eleanor: **You don't treat him the way he deserves. You yell at him, call him names, and never give him space. He deserves more than that.. He is the most beautiful person I have met in my life and he deserves to be treated right..

**New Message from Eleanor: **By the way you talk about him I'd say you're in love. Have you forgotten he's MY boyfriend? Louis may be completely oblivious to your crush, but I'M not.

Harry stared at the new message, completely dumbfounded. _How does she know this? _he thought._ What do I do that makes it obvious to her? _He decided to play dumb.

**New Message to Eleanor: **… I don't know what you're talking about. He's my best friend. That's all.

**New Message from Eleanor: **You better make sure you remember that then. I'm not protective for no reason.

Harry got fed up with arguing with her. He needed to check on Louis and see if he was okay. So he typed out a quick message as he got up from the table. **New Message to Eleanor:** Alright Eleanor. Whatever you say. Even if I did want him, he doesn't want me. He wants you. That's why he's with you in the first place.

Harry started walking towards the bathroom and thought that maybe if she wasn't so insecure about her relationship then they wouldn't have these problems. He expelled the thought of her and knocked on the door.

"Harry..." Louis choked out through his tears from behind the door.

His heart shattered, hearing how broken his best friend really was. "Louis? Open the door babe. I'm here. It's okay."

Harry heard shuffling around before his best friend opened the door and stood in the doorway, his puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks very obvious. It tore Harry apart seeing him this upset. He extended his arms and Louis fell into them, sobbing.

"Good because, in case you've forgotten, you promised to always be there," he said through his tears.

"Shh.. It's okay babe," Harry said reassuringly stroking Louis' feathery hair. "I would never break that promise. C'mon, let's go to your room for once. I think you need your comfy bed tonight and a nice Hazza to cuddle up to."

Louis just nodded his head, but he stayed put where he was. He was drained of all his energy to move, and he knew he wouldn't make it up the stairs. He would probably collapse half way up and break into another fit of sobbing. Harry caught on quickly and picked the smaller boy up bridal style before walking up the stairs to Louis' room. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest while being carried and he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck relaxing instantly at his smell. When they reached Louis' room, Harry set him down on the bed then went around to lay on the other side, snuggling him into his chest. Louis' crying died down and was replaced by hiccups and quiet whines of sadness and self-pity.

After Louis calmed down, Harry's phone went off again and he reached into his pocket to check it. He became enraged when he read it.

**New Message from Eleanor: **You better learn your place Harry. Or it won't be pretty. Keep that in mind. I DON'T give many people more than one chance.

Harry sighed, trying to control his anger for Louis, but he noticed. "What's wrong Curly?" he asked looking up at Harry.

Harry looked down to Louis. "Oh just Eleanor. She keeps bothering me. She is being WAY too dramatic." _As always..._

"W-what?" Louis stuttered, the sadness in his eyes quickly being replaced by anger. "She's bothering you? What did she say? I swear…"

"Basically she said that I need to remember my place as your friend and that she has her reasons to be protective of you." _She also knows about my crush on you.._ "But yeah. It's getting annoying." _How do you put up with it? _he thought.

"I swear, she took that photo too seriously," Louis said burying his face into his hands. "She must think I'm far more valuable than I actually am to be this mad…" Louis sighed and ran his fingers tiredly through his hair.

Harry looked down at Louis and brought his face up to look at him. "Louis you are far more valuable than you will ever know."

"You're cute Harry. I don't deserve someone like you in my life."

"You're right on that," Harry agreed. "You deserve someone better."

"Haz, who could be better than you?"

"Anyone that isn't me," Harry replied. _Except Eleanor of course. Just throwing that out there Lou... Not that I'm jealous._

"Biggest lie of the day, right there, ladies and gentlemen," Louis said rolling his eyes before looking back at his friend. "Harry, not many people are as nice as you. Or even as funny or sweet," Louis said scooting closer to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Except you maybe," Harry smiled and rested his head on top of Louis'.

Louis laughed. "Whatever you say Haz," he said as he brought and hand up to Harry's curls and started tangling his fingers in them. It always relaxed him when he played with them. Harry, however, had the opposite happen to him.

Harry suppressed a quiet moan as he felt Louis' hand running through his hair, fingernails running against his scalp. "I love this. Just me and you. It's nice," he said with a smile.

Louis started twirling a finger absent mindedly in Harry's hair. "I love it, too. I wish it were like this more often…"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his self-control. "Meeeeee tooooo," he dragged out a little too long for it to be normal.

Louis smiled as he kept massaging his curls. "I really love your hair. You know that Hazza?"

Harry whimpered softly. "Yeah I guess it's pretty great.." he trailed off, laughing weakly.

"You alright there dimples?" Louis asked as he moved his bangs from his face, stopping his fingers.

_No, my heart is racing faster than a roller coaster and it's like every nerve in my body is on fire, especially in my lower stomach. I want to grab your face and give you a proper snog, unlike the one we had yesterday… _"I'm fine Louis. It just feels really good when you do that," he said. He had to laugh a bit at how crazy his thoughts were getting.

"Oh," Louis replied smirking to himself as his fingers went back to work. "Your curls are so pretty Haz." _Is it wrong that I want to pull them right now?_

Harry leaned his head into Louis' hand. "You have quite the fantastic hair as well Louis." _If he pulls, he is done for. I won't be able to contain myself.._

"Well it doesn't feel as good as yours," Louis said chuckling. Louis turned his face more into Harry's neck, resisting the urge to pull his hair and settling for more finger movements.

Harry turned and kissed the top of Louis' head, holding back another moan. He really hoped that it wasn't obvious that he was getting turned on. "I dunno," he said. "your hair is really soft and feathery. I love it." _Please Louis whatever you do don't give me a lovebite right now. I will lose all my self control..._

But Louis had other plans. He kept up with his finger movements in Harry's hair as he grinned against Harry's neck. He got an idea. He just had to try it. "Hey Hazza?"

"Yeah Lou?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to say…" Louis started but he stopped as he pulled Harry's hair so his neck was more revealed. He started sucking on it harshly, giving him a lovebite.

Harry immediately tensed up as his breath hitched. "Louuuuiiiiisssss.." he moaned softly and he whimpered again, incredibly turned on now.

Louis pulled his head back with a puzzled expression. "W-what was that Harry?" _And how the hell did I manage to find that noise that just came out of you so damn attractive?_

Harry started to stumble over his words. "Uhhh... I-uhmm.. I don't really know what exactly happened there to be honest.." he said sounding unsure of himself. _Do that again and I will nail you until we're both seeing red.. Wait.. I don't mean that. Do I?_ he thought.

Louis cocked one eyebrow as he shifted, trying to cover up what Harry has just caused in his pants. "Uhmm, alright."

Harry stared at Louis' perfect lips. "So this is strange.." he trailed off before sneakily adjusting himself so it wasn't obvious that he was so turned on. "Soooo…. Yeah…" he said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Harry, I really want to-" Louis started but he cut himself off. "Nevermind. It's a stupid idea.."

"Louis you can tell me anything. And I bet it isn't stupid. You're just scared. Now c'mon. Tell me," Harry said looking down at him.

Louis looked down and blushed. "You'll laugh at me.." he trailed off.

Harry grinned and giggled for a second. "Lou, I'm your best mate. I'm supposed to laugh WITH you, not AT you. Please tell me?"

Louis bit his lip and looked into Harry's green eyes. "But that's exactly the problem though.. You're my best mate.."

"Lou whatever you need to say or do, you can. It's alright. Promise," Harry said smiling a him.

Louis looked down again. "You're going to hate me.."

Harry started to get worried now. "I could never hate you, Lou. You know that.."

"You don't know that for sure.." Louis said quietly. Harry thought he didn't hear it at first it was so quiet, but he faintly heard Louis mutter it and it broke his heart.

"Yes I do Louis. Now just tell me, please?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows together in worry and confusion.

"It's nothing.. It's just…" Louis took a deep and shaky breath, "I don't know why, but I really want to kiss you again."

Harry's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say to that._ Of course I'll kiss you again Louis! And again, and again, and again, and again..._ he got lost in his thoughts and almost forgot to answer him. "O-oh.." he stuttered, laughing nervously. "R-really? Because, I've wanted to kiss you again all day, actually.."

Louis snapped his head up quickly, analyzing Harry's face to check if he was lying or not. "This isn't a joke, right?" he asked.

Harry smiled nervously and bit his lip. "No, it's true." He looked down into Louis' blue eyes.

_Why are so many butterflies in my stomach? No, not butterflies. Those are wasps. Way too strong to be butterflies. I come completely undone under your stupid, gorgeous eyes,_ Louis thought. He lifted his head slightly so that their heads were side-by-side on his pillow and he looked into Harry's emerald eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He leaned in towards Harry until he was only a few inches away from his lips. "Can I kiss you now, love?" he whispered.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and waiting for Louis to close the gap. But as he waited, time seemed to slow down.

What the hell were you thinking?!

Have you forgotten he's MY boyfriend? 

I'm not protective for no reason.

You better learn your place Harry. Or it won't be pretty. Keep that in mind. I DON'T give many people more than one chance.

_I KNOW Louis' heart is taken. I KNOW he has Eleanor on his mind. And unfortunately, I know that I'm out of time._

Harry's eyes shot open and he scooted off of the bed, leaving Louis alone and wondering why he just got rejected. He looked to his friend and saw the pain and hurt in his face and a silent tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Louis.. I just.." he started backing out of the room, tears falling from his eyes. "I just can't." And with that, he ran out of Louis' room into his, locking the door and flinging himself onto his bed. He started sobbing, but why he did, he didn't know. Possibly because of Eleanor's text's popping into his head as Louis leaned in to kiss him. Possibly because of the hurt in Louis' eyes and he left the room. But most likely, because he finally knew for sure that he was completely in love with his best friend who has a girlfriend, and he could never break them up like that. Harry sat up on his bed, sitting on the edge with his elbows to his knees and rested his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I let you walk away when.." Louis sang quietly through his tears, laying on his bed in the fetal position.

Harry quietly sang to himself on his bed as the tears streamed down his face, "...when I should've kissed you.."

**A/N: I know, I know! I'm sorry. It had to happen though! I hope you'll forgive me someday. Just keep reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I give full credit to the song in this chapter "I Should Have Kissed You" to One Direction. They're pretty good.. And some of the people in the band seem a little familiar.. Hmm. **


	6. Same Mistakes

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has continued reading! Here is Chapter 6!**

The next morning at 9am, the sun shined brightly through the window in Harry's room and into his eyes, waking him up. He stretched his sore muscles, the ache of a hard night's sleep making him stiff. He opened his eyes then shut them again quickly. They burned and itched from crying himself to sleep. He sat up and opened them again, slower this time, and noticed a wet spot on his pillow from crying during his sleep. He knew he had a bad dream, no, a nightmare that Louis moved out and didn't want him anymore and he married Eleanor, but he never knew he would cry in his sleep about it. He got up and stripped off his clothes from the night before as he went into the bathroom to start a cold shower. He needed his muscles to relax and that was the only way he knew how to make them feel better.

He stood in the shower with the water hitting his back and hair and he started to cry again._ Why do I have to be so stupid?_ he thought. _Why did I have to go and just fuck everything up? He was going to kiss me and I ran away like an idiot! But I can't do that to him... It would be unfair to kiss him again and let him know how much I want him then make him decide between Eleanor and I. It shouldn't be a decision.. He already has her.. It isn't some competition and he isn't something to be won. He is a person.. But I just want him so badly.. I need to tell him how I feel.._ he thought as he stepped out of the shower and into his room to get dressed. He was going to tell Louis how he really felt, no matter what the consequences could be.

* * *

Louis heard someone going down the stairs and he tensed up, afraid of seeing Harry today. He was already wide awake, waking up a few times during the night and giving up on sleep. He took a shower at 5am then went downstairs and watched pointless TV and movies that were on. He ended up sleeping for an hour or two on the couch, but he couldn't stay asleep longer than that. He decided to text Eleanor and apologise for everything he put her through. He thought it was pointless to wait on Harry any longer. He gave him a chance. He made his move only to get rejected. So he called Eleanor and scheduled a day for the two of them to hang out, thinking he would feel better. But that didn't make him feel any better about seeing Harry.

"Uhh.. Hi," Harry said as he stepped into the kitchen where Louis was at the table, pretending to be reading a magazine.

"Hi," Louis said back coldly.

"So, about last night.. I-"

"No just stop," Louis cut him off. "I don't want to hear it," he said as he got up from the table and put his shoes on.

"Wh-where are you going?" Harry asked alarmed.

"I'm going to the park to hang out with Eleanor. My girlfriend. Someone who will kiss me if I lean in. Someone who actually cares about my feelings. You wouldn't know about that."

"Lou please don't go! Talk to me!" Harry yelled to him as tears welled up in his green eyes.

"No, Harry. I told her I would. I'm not letting her down again," Louis said opening the door to leave.

"BOOBEAR!" Harry yelled to him. Louis turned around in the doorway with sad eyes.

"I... Just.. Please don't leave me here...I lo-" Harry stopped, to afraid to go on. Louis looked at his best friend for a while longer before shaking his head and turning to leave.

"Bye Harry."

Louis shut the front door and walked down the driveway. As he reached the sidewalk, he heard a loud crash come from the inside of the house before a loud agonizing scream of emotional pain. A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked away. _I'm sorry Harry. I'm just as hurt as you are..  
_

* * *

"Ugh, you're not actually thinking about getting that are you?" Eleanor asked Louis once they got to the mall. They were looking at clothes in their favorite store and Louis wanted a pair of skinnies in the window, but Eleanor didn't like them.

"Well, yeah. I think that they look nice," he replied.

"If you like looking like you rolled off of the streets," she mumbled.

"Then you find me some that are acceptable, El."

"Fine. I will. Follow me because I actually know what I'm doing."

They ended up in the back of the store, where Eleanor was holding up a very stylish pair of skinnies for Louis.

"You know, I really do like these," he said surprised.

"You see babe? I know what I'm doing. You should trust me with these things," she said smiling.

Louis smiled back, happy that he could at least have a good day with Eleanor. They fought almost constantly, but he could have a nice time with her sometimes.

"Okay El I'll get these. And since you found me something good and you saved me from a fashion nightmare, I'll buy you any one thing in this store."

"Seriously?" she asked him.

"Yes. As a thank you for forgiving me. And for going out with me today so I could get my mind off of things."

"What even happened?" she asked.

"Harry's just being an ass about the kiss. I don't want to be around it quite honestly.."

"Oh. Well you don't need him anyways Lou. He gets in the way of us.." she said as she walked over to a clothing rack with cute tops.

"But he is my best friend, El. He means the world to me and it hurts that we are fighting. I just wish we could talk.."

"Louis," Eleanor said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit, "Today is just me and you. Don't worry about Harry alright? He will still be there when you get home."

"I guess you're right.."

"Of course I am! Now will you please kiss your girlfriend?" she asked.

Louis bent down and pecked her on the lips gently. "Thank you for everything."

"I'm supposed to fix things, it's my job."

Louis watched her as she picked out a cute top to get and they bought their clothes. They then headed to Starbucks and got their usuals before being caught by the pap. Neither of them minded the flashing lights and the questions, but one struck a chord with Louis.

"Hey Louis! Over here! Where's Harry and how is he doing? Did you see him this morning?"

Louis forced a fake smile on his face, acting for the cameras. "Yes I did see him this morning. He is doing wonderfully. Thank you for asking." But in the back of his head, he couldn't help but wonder if he really was doing okay at all..

* * *

Harry watched the front door shut as his best friend walked out, wanting nothing to do with him. He cried with silent sobs of sadness, replaced by loud whimpers of self pity, replaced by growls of anger. Not at Louis, but at himself. He had no control over his senses as he pushed the expensive vase that Simon got them for Christmas off of the table, shattering it. He fell onto the floor and pulled at his hair screaming as loud as he could, thinking it would release some of the pain.

After sitting on the floor and staring off into nowhere for about half an hour, Harry finally got up and layed down on the couch, emotionally exhausted. He couldn't take the pain of losing Louis and he knew that when he got home from his day with Eleanor that he would have to confront him about his feelings. In the mean time, he decided to call Zayn. He always had some inspirational quote to give out to someone in need of help, and he just might know how Louis was doing and what was going on. Harry dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear.

"VAS HAPPENIN' HARRY?" Zayn asked energetically.

"Hey Zayn. I'm needing some of your help right now.."

"Harry? What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Lou and I got into an argument. No. A fight. And a big one at that.. We have never been like this towards each other these past two years and it's ripping me apart.."

"Well, what was the fight over? I didn't hear about it.."

"I didn't-" Harry stopped. "I just made a mistake. A terrible one that really hurt him and now he left for the day and he wants nothing to do with me. I just want another chance.." _I want another chance to make him mine, but I can't tell you that.._

"Well mate, stuff like that is complicated at times. Maybe whatever you did or didn't do wasn't supposed to happen. But you get second chances every second of the day. Sometimes the opportunity for a second chance at something comes because time wasn't ready for the first one. Just talk to him when he gets home. You two are too compatible to be fighting."

Harry sat on the couch listening to Zayn and he grinned. He was right. The opportunity for a second chance was there and he was going to take it. "Thank you Zayn. I feel a lot better now. And I'm going to take your advice."

"Anything for one of my four brothers," Zayn replied.

"Well thanks again. I love ya mate. Talk to you tomorrow when we leave."

"Love you too. Bye." _Click._

* * *

"Bye Eleanor. I love you. Text me later okay?" Louis said as he walked back up to the house. After shopping and Starbucks they went back to her place and watched a few movies to get his mind cleared. He sat on the couch with her cuddled up into his side, stealing a few kisses from each other here and there. But eventually the fight with Harry and being apart from him drove Louis mad and he had to go back home. It pissed El off, but she agreed to drive him home.

Louis unlocked the front door and stepped into the house, his stomach twisting in knots. He walked past the table and the trash can sitting next to it and he noticed the vase. He stopped in his tracks, thinking about calling Eleanor to pick him up again, but he swallowed down his fear and stepped into the living room where he was met with Harry's eyes. Before he had the chance to say anything, Harry jumped up off of the couch and went up to him.

"Louis, I'm sorry about last night.. I was scared.. I mean-not because I didn't want to, but because I did. I REALLY wanted to. But I was afraid that if I kissed you again, I would fall for you more than I already have. The thought scared me so much, because you're my best mate and I was afraid this could destroy our friendship. That's why I couldn't do it. I ran from my fear instead of facing it. But I still want to, if you do too. I don't know if after last night you're having second thoughts or not, but I thought about it again and I want to. I really do want to."

Louis analyzed Harry's face. At first when Harry started talking he felt overwhelming guilt for judging him wrong, but then he got really angry. "If I still do? So, what does that mean? My feelings matter to you today?"

Harry's mouth shot open, shocked by Louis' reaction. "Your feelings have always mattered to me Lou.."

Louis sneered. "Obviously they didn't last night."

Harry frowned, tears forming in his eyes, "Louis I said I'm sorry! I got scared and I couldn't do it. The truth of it is, I felt something when we kissed the first time. I wanted to do it again, but I'm so scared to fall for you. Please don't be like this.."

"Like what Harry? Now I can't have feelings?"

"That's not what I said.." Harry trailed off. "Just please try to understand.."

"How am I supposed to even be close to understanding you running away from me?! I was confused enough before you did that!" Louis yelled, getting closer to Harry.

"Louis I'm scared! I'm just as confused as you are! I wanted to kiss you, but I was worried about hurting our friendship or the band! And Eleanor.." Louis' eyes grew darker in anger and Harry hung his head as the tears fell, knowing he hit a sore subject but he continued on anyways. "You..you have Eleanor.. You can't be kissing me if you're with her.. Even if I want you to.."

"N-no, don't do that to me," Louis stuttered. "I'm not in the wrong here, so don't try to make me feel guilty. I feel bad enough just cuddling with you some nights, alright? I know very well what I'm allowed to have and what I'm not. I just thought maybe, for one time, I could have what I really wanted. Just for one fucking night.." He trailed off, sadness overtaking his emotions before anger came back. "So don't you dare cry Harry. You have no right to do that to me. God, I swear!" he said as he stepped an inch closer to Harry, almost touching him now. "You're more like Eleanor than you think!"

Harry snapped his head up shocked as the tears fell down his face, anger bubbling inside him. "Excuse me?! I'm NOTHING like that thing you call your girlfriend! She is a monster! Think back: I have ALWAYS been there for you, even when she lets you down!"

Louis laughed bitterly in Harry's face. "Always there for me, yeah? Where were you last night then? Tell me that."

Harry scowled at Louis, not knowing how to answer._ Why doesn't he understand? It's like he hears what I say but he won't listen to me.. _"Louis, just go. Leave me alone because it's obvious you want nothing to do with me."

Louis smirked and turned around, heading towards the stairs. "Yeah alright since you don't have an answer for me you just tell me to leave? I see how it is. The truth is, the only person that is always there for me, is ME. I don't need you." Louis walked up the stairs into his room and slammed the door shut.

Harry stood where he was in utter disbelief. He didn't understand how Louis could act that way towards him. And compare him to Eleanor.. He sat down at the table and started to sing to get the fight out of his mind.

"So we play, play, play all the same old games, and we wait, wait, wait for the end to change, and we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same, but we're making all the same mistakes. Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is, when it's broken you say there's nothing to fix, and we pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay. While we're making all the same mistakes…"

Suddenly after Harry sang that to himself, he got the message. If there are problems between two people and you pretend that everything will work out, you will keep making those mistakes and there will still be problems. You have to fix something that's broken. And boy, were him and Louis broken.. So he got up from the table and walked up the stairs to Louis' room, not bothering to knock. He saw Louis laying on the bed, tears falling from his eyes. Harry went up and sat next to him and Louis sat up.

"Lou..." Harry said with a sigh. "I don't want to fight with you.."

"It's not like I want to fight with you either. It's just-" Louis started. "I'm just confused… And hurt…." He ducked his head so Harry couldn't see that he started crying again.

"Look at me Louis."

"Harry I-"

"Louis. Look at me."

Louis lifted his head reluctantly to find Harry closer to him and staring into his eyes. "W-what Harry?"

Harry grabbed either side of Louis' face with his hands. "Can I get a second chance? Can I kiss you now? Please?"

Louis closed his eyes and smiled slightly as one tear fell down his cheek and Harry swiped it away. "You're not going to leave me again, right?"

Harry smiled and giggled for a moment before he looked at his friend again. "Louis, I'm never ever EVER going to leave you again."

Louis nodded his head. "Then yes, Harry." He opened his eyes and stared into Harry's. "Please, just kiss me.."

Their lips couldn't make contact fast enough.

**A/N: Soooo there you go :) And btw, I don't have ANY problem with the character Eleanor, she's absolutely lovely. The way she acts here is merely for plot development. Anyways! I also wanted to tell you I've made up a playlist for this story and you can find the link at the bottom of my page :))**

**DISCLAIMER***: Full credit for the song in this story "Same Mistakes" to One Direction. They are amazing. I wish I could write songs like that, but it is their song. And those 1D boys still seem familiar. I just can't put my finger on it..**


	7. Give Your Heart A Break

**A/N: Hopefully I'm forgiven now for the fight that they had, but it had to happen to get to this point. Which is beautiful. Read on.**_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, so I feel like it's ridiculous to even have to do this but, I MADE UP THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS IN IT MYSELF AND IF THEY RELATE BACK TO ANY REAL PERSON(S) IT IS PURE COINCIDENCE. So there. **

_Harry grabbed either side of Louis' face with his hands. "Can I get a second chance? Can I kiss you now? Please?" _

_Louis closed his eyes and smiled slightly as one tear fell down his cheek and Harry swiped it away. "You're not going to leave me again, right?" _

_Harry smiled and giggled for a moment before he looked at his friend again. "Louis, I'm never ever EVER going to leave you again." _

_Louis nodded his head. "Then yes, Harry." He opened his eyes and stared into Harry's. "Please, just kiss me.." _

_Their lips couldn't make contact fast enough._

* * *

The kiss was gentle, cautious almost, like testing the water with your toes before you dive in. It scared them to death, giving themselves to each other like this when they had just been friends for so long. But it gave them more butterflies than they had ever experienced before.

Harry leaned in for the kiss and gently pressed his lips to Louis', sighing deeply through his nose at the sensation he got all over his body. Louis brought his hands to Harry's shoulders and held him securely, never wanting him to leave ever again. He moved his lips against Harry's and kissed him back gently, uncertain of how fast this should go. Harry put his hands on Louis' waist, drawing him closer and grinning into the kiss. He was finally kissing Louis and it felt like paradise. He cautiously grazed his tongue along Louis' bottom lip as he kept kissing him. Louis shut his eyes tightly as he tried to keep control. He subconsciously brought a hand up to play with Harry's curls and he bit his bottom lip gently, drawing on it slightly. Harry moaned faintly into the kiss, grabbing Louis' hips and tugging him towards his body, concluding that they weren't nearly as close as they should be. He held on to the hem of Louis' shirt as he kept kissing him.

Suddenly, Louis pulled away reluctantly. "A-are we even allowed to do this Haz?" he asked as he gazed at Harry's lips, hungry for more kisses.

Harry stared at Louis' lips as well, lust radiating from his body. "Probably not, to be honest. We would be screwed if anyone found out about this.. But strangely I don't care.." he said with a grin.

Louis smiled before stopping himself as he bit his lip and looked down to his feet. "What are we going to do about this?" He looked up, meeting Harry's emerald eyes and he frowned.

Harry sighed, looking down. "I don't know Louis.. We can't tell anyone.. maybe the boys..." _Maybe..._ "But I don't know how they would take it.. Me and you. You and me. Us." Harry then smiled. "I like the sound of that. Us. I've been waiting for so long to say that in that way."

Louis blushed before sighing heavily. "I don't mean to damper your mood or anything- Honestly, I love seeing you happy-, but what about… Eleanor?" he asked.

"Oh.." Harry frowned. "I forgot about her.. Umm.. Crap." He contemplated in silence for a moment before speaking up. "I mean, she is your girlfriend. So I guess it's your decision on what to do. I don't really know what we necessarily have here now, between the both of us.."

Louis turned his head to hide it in Harry's neck. " I don't know what this is. I don't know anything about what I'm doing anymore besides that this feels right… I like being with you, but I do love Eleanor.." he trailed off. Harry's smile dropped and Louis could feel it. "I-it's just that I love yo- being with you, too," he finished, cutting off his first thought. " Maybe more than with her…" He blushed a bright red after saying that, glad that Harry couldn't see.

"It's all your decision, Louis. I wouldn't pressure you into anything."

"What if I hurt someone?" Louis asked.

Harry wrapped his long arms around Louis tightly, comforting him. "Lou, you can't always make people happy. There will be times in your life when hurting someone can't be avoided. But if you never take a chance in life to make decisions for yourself then you will never be happy."

Louis chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah. You sound like Zayn, know that?"

Harry smiled. "I got that from Zayn actually.."

They both laughed together before Louis spoke up again. "Can there be no labels right now? Can we just pretend El doesn't exist and that this isn't wrong- just for one night? I promise, I'll decide what to do later… I just want to enjoy this- _this moment with you_- for now. Please Hazza.." he pleaded as he kissed Harry's neck once.

Harry hugged him tighter and smiled to himself. "Of course Louis. Are you sure you want this?"

"Y-yes. Positive… You?"

Harry kissed to top of Louis' head. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I've never wanted someone more than I want you. Yes," he concluded with a grin.

Louis brought his head up from Harry's shoulder and smiled back at him. "Does that mean I can kiss you again?" _And again and again and again and again and again... _

Harry nudged his nose against Louis' and he smiled. "Yes, you can kiss me again Louis."

Louis eagerly closed the gap and pressed his lips against Harry's before pulling back once more to look into his eyes. "Thank you Harry." He leaned forward and kissed him again before he could reply.

Harry brought his hands up to Louis' hair and held onto him as he kissed him back. "No, thank you," he mumbled against Louis' lips as he smiled into the kiss.

Louis smirked and brought his hands down to Harry's lower back as he kissed him. He pulled Harry by his belt loops, bringing him almost impossibly closer, making Harry growl deep in his throat. Louis then grabbed onto his hips roughly, causing him to gasp and pull away from the kiss and place his forehead against Louis'.

"You're killing me, Louis," Harry said as he ran his hands through Louis' brown, feathery hair.

Louis smirked, being made a bit cocky by the effect he had on Harry. "Well maybe that's the goal, Harry." Louis lost his cockiness but kept a smile on his face as he brought one of his hands up to caress Harry's cheek. "I just want you so badly.."

"I want you too Louis. I have for a while now." Harry kissed the tip of Louis' nose then started a trail of kisses down Louis' cheek to his neck.

Louis moaned as Harry lightly kissed and sucked on his collar bones. "Y-you're lips are really soft. Better than I imagined." Louis blushed again, embarrassed by his confession.

Harry blushed as well. "Yours are pretty fantastic as well." Harry kept kissing Louis' collar bones and worked his way over to the side. "Hey Louis?" he asked with a smile as he continued kissing.

Louis bit back another moan as he tilted his head back slightly. "Y-yeah Harry?"

Harry stopped kissing and looked up at Louis. "I love you."

Louis snapped his head forward and looked at Harry's face that was full of sincerity. "I-I.."

"No, wait," Harry said. "I just wanted to make sure you knew is all." Harry's face flushed a bright red, embarrassed at how forward he was being about it.

Louis blushed brightly as well, looking at Harry for a while before answering. "Y-you what?" _Say it back you twat! _

Harry's face fell. "Umm... I said that I love.. you.." He ran a hand through his curls like he always did when he was nervous. "I've said too much.." _Shut your mouth Harry he loves Eleanor not you.. Stupid word vomit.. _

"No, no, no. That's not it," Louis replied, getting up to straddle Harry's lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You just caught me off guard, love." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and sighed.

"Oh.. Well, I do. Love, you I mean," Harry said with a grin as he rested his forehead against Louis'.

"I like hearing you say that," Louis said as he placed a quick kiss onto Harry's lips. "But are you sure?"

Harry smiled back at him. "Of course I'm sure Boobear. And I know you're in a bad place so you don't need to say it back. It's okay."

Louis frowned. "No, it isn't okay. I feel absolutely terrible.."

Harry brought a finger up to Louis' lips to quiet him. "Don't." Louis frowned again as Harry dropped his hand and placed it on his arm, stroking it gently and looking into his eyes. "Just.. don't ruin tonight. It's so perfect between us right now. This is what I want. Okay?" Harry leaned in and kissed Louis softly. "Everything is fine."

Louis blushed at Harry's words. "I'm sorry Haz. This is perfect, really. I've lost count of how many times we have kissed tonight.." Louis trailed off with a smile.

"Well technically if you're just counting each initiated kiss on the lips, four times," Harry replied.

"How in the world do you know this?" Louis asked with a laugh.

"Good memory I guess. It would be harder if we were making out or something though. Too many involved to keep track."

Louis' eyes lit up and he gave Harry a knowing look as he wrapped his arms tighter around his neck and scooted up on his lap. "Hey Hazza?"

Harry looked into Louis' eyes, mischievous and growing darker by the second. "Yeah?"

Louis leaned in closer to Harry's face gazing at his lips. "Wanna lose count?" he whispered.

Harry shuddered and just nodded, too turned on to respond properly. Their lips crashed together as Harry fell back onto the bed with Louis on top of him. Louis placed his forearms on either side of Harry's head and kissed him with as much passion as he could, grabbing handfuls of Harry's hair. Harry groaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to Louis' back, racking his nails all the way down.

"Jesus Harry those hands will be the death of me.." Louis said as he pulled away and placed love bites on Harry's neck.

"Mmmm getting a bit turned on I see?" Harry asked with a smug tone.

"There are a few things about you that turn me on Haz."

Harry propped himself up on his forearms to look at Louis. "Like what?"

Louis sighed, thinking hard for a moment. "Well, your hands, of course. They are really large and perfect for-" Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis. "They're just really useful, okay?" Louis said with a grin.

Harry smiled back. "Alright Boobear. What else?"

"Well, your curls are quite great. I love pulling them. It gets a nice reaction out of you." Harry smirked at that as Louis continued. "Your eyes are the most amazing color ever. Your torso does a lot of things to me.. It's really long and slender, but I don't understand why it does what it does to me. Speaking of your torso, your abs are pure ecstasy. Your collar bones are pretty sexy as well, but I'm not too sure about that one either. Your dimples make me smile too. They make you look adorable and sexy at the same time.."

Harry smiled and showed his dimples to Louis as he listened to Louis go on. "The height difference between us is adorable in my opinion. I think its cute you have to bend down to kiss me. I love it when you blush, and I love that I can cause you to." Louis bent down and gave Harry a gentle love bite. "I love your neck, which is why I give you love bites all the time. Your voice is wonderful. I love the way you say my name, and the way you sing, and the way you moan," Louis said with a wink. "And," Louis kissed Harry's lips tenderly. "I LOVE kissing your lips more than anything else in the world."

Harry grinned at everything Louis said. "That's a lot of things, Louis."

"Well there are so many, I couldn't just say a few. So now it's your turn."

Harry looked at Louis, confused. "My turn to do what?"

"What do you like about me?"

Harry smiled and chuckled a bit. "Okay I'll do it too. Well, I know this isn't exactly what you were looking for, but I love your personality. You're the craziest person I know but I love that about you. You make me laugh and I can't help but be happy when I'm with you. Your hair and the way it just wisps around your face is just heavenly. You look like an angel. Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. I love your smile. It lights up my day." Harry grinned as he went on. "I love your torso. It's like, you have abs but you have just a bit of baby fat too. I think our fans call it your Tomlintummy?" They both laughed at the silly nickname the fans gave Louis' stomach. "But it's cute," Harry said. "Your arms are pretty great. They're very lean and muscular. They are very much a turn on. Along with all our fans, I very much enjoy your bum." Louis laughed loudly and smiled, crinkling his eyes and he watched Harry blush. "I'm just saying. It's wonderful."

Harry paused for a moment and thought about the next one. "You know how when you sing, your neck veins pop out just slightly?"

"Yeah, why?" Louis asked.

"That kills me."

Louis' eyes widened and he smiled at Harry's confession.

"I also like your voice," Harry went on and Louis brought his attention back to him. "You sing like an angel. I love your accent. It's pretty cute if you ask me." Harry leaned in to Louis ear. "And don't even get me started on how hot it is when you moan." Louis shuddered as Harry kissed him once. "And of course, I love kissing you. It's probably my favorite thing to do as well."

Louis kissed Harry tenderly as they layed back down, Louis still on top of Harry. Harry prodded Louis' mouth with his tongue and Louis accepted it, opening his mouth and wrestling his tongue against the younger boys'. Harry grabbed to hem of Louis shirt and tugged on it gingerly, wanting him to take it off. Louis stopped kissing Harry and sat up, leaving Harry confused.

"Harry, I can't do that. Not now at least. We can't go any further than this. Not until I decide what to do. It isn't fair to you that we have to stop, but it wouldn't be fair to El if we didn't.."

Harry frowned slightly before he smiled a bit at Louis' caring heart. "I understand. Should we go to bed now? It is getting a bit late.."

"Yeah and we have had a long day.." Louis replied.

"You're telling me.."

Louis smiled and got off of Harry, standing beside his bed. "I'm gonna go get some pj's. I'll be back."

Harry sat up and got off the bed, stripping down to his boxers but keeping them on because he was still turned on from kissing Louis. The older boy came back with his pj bottoms on and no shirt. They both climbed into Louis' bed and curled up next to each other, smiling bigger than they ever had before.

"Hazza?" Louis asked as they started falling asleep.

"Yeah Boo?"

"Thank you for being so understanding. It isn't fair to you at all, but you're still here with me."

"Anything for you Boobear. Now get some rest. We're off to America tomorrow," Harry replied.

"Alright. Goodnight Harry," Louis said as he kissed Harry goodnight.

Harry brought a soft hand up to Louis' cheek as he kissed him back. "Goodnight Louis. Sleep well."

They both shut their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms, happy that they now knew they shared the same feelings for each other, but still troubled over what would become of their friendship.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Complete fluff the entire chapter. You're welcome. :) P.S. I have a feeling some pretty intense things are going to start happening soon. We've got some drama llamas in this story. But, it's just a feeling.**


	8. Harder Than You Know

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. With school just, you know... yeah. But anyways here it is. Get a box of tissues, it's a tear-jerker.**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzzzz._

"Ugh... I'm supposed to be sleeping in.." Louis mumbled as he checked the time on his alarm clock and sighed. Six in the morning. He whined softly as he grabbed his phone and opened the message, realising he didn't recognise the number.

**New message from 44-161-831-8012: **You're a whore.

Louis frowned and typed a message back. **New message to 44-161-831-8012: **Umm who is this?

He quickly got a reply from the stranger. **New message from 44-161-831-8012: **All you need to know is that I'm a friend of Eleanor's. I know Louis. I know about you and Harry.

Louis gaped at the message. **New message to 44-161-831-8012: **How do you know this?! And how the hell did you get my number?!

**New message from 44-161-831-8012: **It isn't hard to go through El's phone. And I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed them, thanks. How dare you..

Louis started to worry, knowing that other people knew his secret. **New message to 44-161-831-8012: **You don't even know what's going on so you have no room to judge me or my actions... You aren't going to tell Eleanor are you?

**New message from 44-161-831-8012: **Don't be so daft.. I couldn't tell her. I want you to. And I'll just hint at it until you have no choice but to tell her.

Louis started to type back a message but Harry woke up beside him and sat up a bit, wrapping his arm around Louis and laying his head on his shoulder. "Louis what are you doing up?"

Louis quickly shut his phone and set it down. "I just got a text. It's alright. Go back to sleep." Louis kissed Harry's forehead and smiled at him.

Harry smiled back at Louis and layed his head back on his pillow. "Okay Lou. We have just a few more hours of sleep before we have to be up, so try to get some more rest."

"Yeah, I'll try.." Louis trailed off as he shut his eyes to try to go back to sleep.

* * *

"LOUIS WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! RIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Louis opened his eyes and shut off his alarm, upset that he couldn't fall back asleep for a few hours. With the text he got from one of Eleanor's friends, he couldn't get his mind off of what he was doing to her. _Maybe I might get some sleep on the plane to America.._ he thought as he turned over to wake Harry up. He nudged his curly-haired friend softly. "Harry? Hazza wake up. It's 8 o'clock we have to get ready. The plane leaves at nine."

Harry rolled over and faced Louis, opening his eyes and smiling. "Are you just as excited as I am to finish this tour?"

Louis grinned and kissed Harry's forehead, trying his best to forget about the messages he received. "Of course I am! Now c'mon! Get up!" Louis climbed out of bed and walked to he dresser, finding a comfy outfit to wear on the plane.

Harry walked up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "I sure am glad we packed early, or we would be screwed this morning..."

Louis laughed. "Yeah I know. Are you going to take a shower here or are you going to wait until we get to the hotel? We are going to that really nice one there. The Four Seasons I believe. It has nice showers."

"I think I'll just wait to take one. It will give Lou more to work with if my hair is washed right before."

Louis nodded. "I'm gonna take one now so we aren't all cramming for one when we get there. I'm sure Zayn will take one before we leave as well." Louis picked out a purple t-shirt and some grey sweatpants before running off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry grabbed a white shirt out of his closet and a pair of loose-fitting jeans and got changed. He then put on his white converse and went downstairs to get him and Louis some breakfast. He couldn't stop smiling as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and set them on the counter. _Wow.._ he thought. _Did last night really happen or was it just a dream?_ He looked at the table, noticing the missing vase that he broke from it and realised that it wasn't a dream. It was all real. He shook his head and smiled in disbelief as Louis came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you all smiley about Hazza?"

Harry blushed. "Just last night.. I can't wrap my head around the fact that it actually happened."

Louis smiled, but it soon started to fade as he remembered the texts he got earlier. "Yeah I can't really believe it either. It's crazy we share the same feelings."

Harry noticed Louis' smile fading. "Are you okay Boobear? Do you need to talk or anything? Because you know that I'm here.."

Louis shook his head and smiled at Harry. "No I'm fine, really. Just thinking is all. So what are we having for breakfast since we don't have much time?"

Harry grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles from the counter and presented it to Louis. "I thought we could just have some of our favorite cereal before we have to be off to America."

Louis smiled and grabbed the box from Harry, pouring them both bowls and Harry grabbed the milk and poured it on the cereal. They both sat down at the table and conversed as they ate their breakfast and waited for their ride to the airport. Not long after they finished their cereal and washed their dishes, there was a knock on the door. They both got up from the table and walked over to the door, opening it to see Liam standing in the doorway.

"Hey boys. We gotta go. Zayn and Niall have already left for the airport. We don't want to keep them waiting."

They piled their luggage into the vehicle and went on their way to the airport. As they came upon it, they saw Niall, Zayn, Perrie, and Danielle waiting for them outside of the doors surrounded by security, and a large crowd of screaming fans waiting to catch a glimpse of the boys of One Direction before they headed back to America. Liam ran up to Danielle and hugged her tight as they said their goodbyes. Louis was upset that he didn't see Eleanor.

"C'mon lads, we don't want to miss our flight," Niall yelled over the screaming fans as the rest of the boys met with them. They all started walking inside, but a little girl with a beanie got through the crowd and ran up to Harry with a paper and a pen.

"Excuse me, Mister Harry? Can I get an autograph?"

Harry smiled down at the girl, who looked no older than seven. "Of course you can." He bent down to get to her level. "Now, what's your name?"

"Poppy, sir."

Harry grinned and signed the paper. "Poppy eh? I like that. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Poppy blushed and attacked Harry with a hug, and Harry grinned and hugged her back before picking her up and bringing her to her sister in the crowd.

"Thank you, Harry," she said as she set her sister down.

"No problem. Your sister is beautiful."

Poppy's sister smiled. "Thank you. I know. She is my everything. She got leukemia a year ago, but we caught it early, and she's cancer free now. She's my little miracle. You can't even tell now that she was even sick, except her hair is gone."

Harry looked back at Poppy and realised that was the reason she had a beanie on and he started to tear up. He bent down to Poppy, carefully removed her beanie from her head, and grabbed her hand. "You are beautiful Poppy. Don't ever forget that." He kissed the top of her head and went back to the boys.

Zayn smiled and looked to Louis, who had tear-filled eyes. "He's gonna be a good dad someday, isn't he mate?"

Louis grinned through his tears as Harry joined them again. "Yeah Zayn," he replied. "He's gonna be perfect."

* * *

"NIALL STOP EATING ALL OF THE FOOD!" Zayn yelled at their Irish friend.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" Niall interjected.

"WE STILL HAVE A SEVEN HOUR FLIGHT AHEAD OF US! ALL OF THE FOOD WILL BE GONE BY TIME WE GET HALFWAY ACROSS THE ATLANTIC!" Zayn snatched the Goldfish crackers from Niall's hands and placed them back in the cabinet. "We have to share this food, okay?"

"Fine.." Niall skulked as he sat back down in his seat.

"Hey, where are Louis and Harry?" Liam asked.

Zayn and Niall looked at each other and shrugged. "I think they might be in the back," Zayn said. "But I think they are talking about something important, so I wouldn't go back there.."

"How would you know?" Niall asked him.

"Harry called me the other day. He was upset about a fight that happened between the two of them."

"Well, hopefully they get it sorted out before we land in Dallas." Liam said as he layed back and shut his eyes to get some sleep.

In the back of the plane, Harry and Louis were snuggled up together under a blanket, playing with each other's fingers. After they got on the plane and got to be alone, Louis kissed Harry again, too overwhelmed by the emotions he got for him when he was with that little girl. Since the kiss, they hadn't spoken. They just touched and enjoyed each other's company. Louis finally broke the silence.

"Haz I'm going to go get my cell phone charger, just so I don't have to get up later for it."

Harry smiled as Louis stood up. "Alright Loubear. Grab mine too please."

"I will. Hey, hold my phone for me, will you? I'll be back." Louis left the back of the plane to go get their chargers.

Harry sat in his seat holding Louis' phone and he started to play with it. He just got to the game "Bubble Shooter" when Louis received a message. As it popped up on the screen, Harry could see what it said.

**New message from 44-161-831-8012: **Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. Is it through your head yet Louis? You're. A. Whore.

Harry gasped at the message, shocked that someone was harassing Louis and he never told him. Louis came back and saw that Harry was looking at his phone and glaring at it.

"What's wrong Hazza?"

Harry handed the phone to Louis so he could see the message. "Oh.." Louis said quietly.

"Is this what you were upset about earlier?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded and frowned. "Yeah it is. I didn't want to trouble you though."

Harry sighed. "Louis it wouldn't be troubling me. You could've told me. How long has this been going on?"

"Remember when I got a text message really early this morning?"

Harry glowered and grabbed the phone from Louis. He opened the message again and started to type back a reply.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Louis asked.

"Defending you."

**New message to 44-161-831-8012: **Hi, this is Harry. I don't know who you are, or what your intent is on calling someone names, but DON'T call my Louis a whore.

Louis smiled at the message as Harry sent it, glad he was sticking up for him. "Did you just call me 'your' Louis?"

Harry blushed. "Well, I didn't know what to say, since we are avoiding labels. But you are my Louis. You have been for a while." Harry grinned at his best friend and giggled.

Louis grinned widely, trying to hide the fact that he had butterflies in his stomach. "It's alright. I like the sound of being your Louis."

"As long as I'm your Harry."

"I'd love that, Hazza," Louis replied. Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' lips softly, hoping that it was okay. Louis leaned into the kiss and smiled, feeling almost as happy as he was last night. Harry pulled away first.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the front and talk to the other boys," Harry said as he got up.

"I'll be here!" Louis replied. As Harry walked away, Louis got another message from a friend of both his and Eleanor's.

**New message from Alyssa:** Alright Lou, tell me what's going on. One of Eleanor's friends texted me and said that you cheated on her with Harry..

Louis sighed, upset that word was getting out about it but glad that Alyssa was better friends with him than Eleanor.

**New message to Alyssa: **It wasn't intentional.. I just.. I don't know.

**New message from Alyssa: **Spill it Louis. I want details.

Louis sighed as he typed out a long detailed message about everything that happened, making sure that he didn't leave anything out.

**New message from Alyssa: **Wait, so he said he loves you? Why didn't you say it back?

Louis frowned as he replied. **New message to Alyssa: ****...**I'm still scared. I don't know how Harry is so courageous, but I'm not brave enough to say it yet.

He got a quick reply from her. **New message from Alyssa: **Then just explain it to me. I know you want to tell him but you're afraid you're gonna choke on your words, so just tell me. I know you Louis, you love him back. He deserves to know.

Louis frowned and thought about what he should say in the message. After thinking about it, he had come up with something good to say.

**New message to Alyssa: **Fine. I'll explain it, but don't make me say it again.. I love Harry _so, so_ much. It hurts a lot, actually. I just want to give him anything and everything- whatever it is that boy wants. But, I can't. He deserves more than he can get from me right now, but as long as he'll have me I want him. It's still scary- loving him like this. I don't know what everyone would think if they found out, but I can promise that I do love him. I love Harry to Pluto and back.

After a few minutes, Louis got a message. **New message from Alyssa: **Who do you love more?

Louis replied quickly. **New message to Alyssa: **That's an unfair question to ask me..

**New message from Alyssa: **Sooner or later you're going to have to decide..

Louis shut his phone after reading the last message, feeling guilty for what he was doing. But soon after, he received a message from Eleanor.

**New message from El(: : **Hi..

Louis typed back a quick message. **New message to El(: : **Where were you today? You didn't even say goodbye... :(

**New message from El(: : **I know and I'm sorry.

**New message to El(: : **It felt bad to see that you weren't there for me..

His phone vibrated again as he got another message. **New message from El(: : **I love you.. :(

Louis sighed and typed another message back. **New message to El(: : **I love you too.

**New message from El(: : **More than anything?

**New message to El(: : **You know I love you a lot..

Eleanor replied to him after a few minutes. **New message from El(: : **Oh, well okay. I'll let you go now.. Bye.

Louis shut his phone again and layed his head back on the seat. Harry came in and sat down next to Louis again, nudging him with his elbow. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just talking to Eleanor. I'm kinda upset with her that she didn't say goodbye before we left.."

Harry's face fell. "Oh. Yeah that's understandable."

Louis reached over and touched Harry's arm. "Don't think I'm choosing her over you. I still need to decide.."

Harry smiled at Louis. "No it's fine. I get it."

Louis was about to speak again but Liam came to the back. "Hey boys, you might want to get your stuff ready. We're almost ready to land."

Harry and Louis nodded and got up to grab their things. As they started to walk to where their luggage was, Harry grabbed Louis' arm to stop him for a moment. "Hey, will you promise me that if you get any more rude texts that you will tell me?"

Louis nodded. "I will. Promise."

Harry smiled and released Louis' arm and they grabbed their luggage. All five boys sat beside each other as their plane landed at the airport in Dallas. After the plane landed, they walked through the airport, occasionally signing autographs, and they headed to the limo. Their limo then took them to the Four Seasons hotel so they could get their rooms and get ready for the concert they had that night at the Jexa Energy Pavillion. It was about 2:30 when they got situated into their rooms and they could relax for a bit. They decided to go to Zayn's room and watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. They all cuddled on the giant bed and quoted their favorite parts, laughing and having a good time together until they had to get ready.

* * *

"That was sick!" Niall yelled as they got back to their hotel after their concert. "Did you see how high I jumped?!"

"Yes mate for the hundredth time we all saw it," Liam said laughing at Niall's enthusiasm.

"Hey boys Louis and I are going to our room. We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Liam said. "I think I'm gonna do a twitcam. Niall do you want to join me?" Liam asked.

"Nah I'm tired I'm probably gonna crash in Zayn's room tonight," he replied.

Harry and Louis exited the room and walked into theirs, still jittery and hyper from the concert. Harry sat down on the bed and Louis stood there smiling at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have an incredible voice mate. I'm not kidding."

Harry blushed and smiled at the ground. "Yeah well my voice isn't as good as yours. You deserve so many more solos than what you have." Harry got up and walked into the bathroom with his pajamas as Louis walked to the bed and layed down. Louis smiled and plugged his phone into the charger. As it lit up he saw that he had another message from the friend of Eleanor's.

**New message from 44-161-831-8012: **Are you going to cry about it Louis? I bet whoever you don't pick is going to cry. So, it's not like you DON'T deserve to shed any tears. They BOTH deserve better than you.

Louis read the message and frowned, starting to tear up, realising that they were right. Whoever he didn't pick was going to be devastated. He was playing both of them for his own sick purposes. They didn't deserve to be treated like play things. Louis wiped a tear from his cheek and sighed. He thought back to a few weeks ago, where he could text Eleanor and tell her he loves her without feeling guilty, or when he could sleep next to Harry at night without wanting to snuggle up to him and pepper his face with kisses, or when he could hang out with Harry and do subtle, bromance-y things with him and not want to take it a step further. When him and Eleanor were how they should be. When him and Harry were just best friends. Before he developed feelings for him. Before he felt guilty all the time. Harry walked out of the bathroom and saw Louis laying on the bed with wet eyes and looking upset.

"Boobear what's wrong?" Harry asked as he rushed over to Louis' side. He stroked Louis' feathery hair and Louis flinched at the touch, feeling guilty about leading his best friend on.

"I can't.." Louis muttered.

Harry retreated his hand and frowned slightly, catching on quickly to what he was referring to. "Louis, it's okay. Just tell me how you feel. It's alright."

Louis looked up at Harry and met his green eyes with his own blue. "I'm hurting three people here. One being myself, which I don't really care about. The other being my girlfriend, who I am supposed to love and be faithful to." Harry hung his head as Louis continued. "And the other being you, Harry, my best friend in the whole world. I'm hurting you. I'm dating Eleanor, but I'm making-out with you, which is leading both of you on. Every time we touch or kiss, you're smiling, completely happy and oblivious while I'm dating someone else. I..." Louis paused and sighed. "I'm with Eleanor, Harry. I love her.. I love you too, but not the same way. Before all of this it used to be perfect. But I fucked it up, Harry. Everything is so fucked up right now because of me.. I can't keep doing this to you both.."

Harry looked up to Louis with tear-filled eyes. "So what now? Do we just pretend this never happened? That we never kissed and we don't feelings for each other? Because I don't know what to do Louis."

Louis started playing with the blanket, avoiding Harry's gaze. "I guess we go back to what we were before all of these feelings arose. Best friends. I'll be with Eleanor exclusively and it will all be fixed."

"Feelings don't disappear that easily Louis.." Harry said.

Louis fought back more tears as he heard him say that. "Well, we are going to have to try. Whatever we have here is wrong. It's over now."

Harry left the bed and climbed into the one beside Louis', glad they got a room with two beds instead of one. "No Louis. It didn't even start, and that's the problem." He turned over and layed down, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Harry I-"

"No," Harry said. "It's whatever. I don't even know what we're discussing right now actually. I forgot I guess. Goodnight Louis."

Louis looked over to his friend, upset that he hurt him and that he was unable to comfort him because it would only make matters worse. He pulled the blankets over his body and shut the bedside lamp off. "Okay. I'm sorry about this Harry. Goodnight. I lo-" He cut himself off before finishing the innocent sentence he always told Harry before they went to sleep. "Goodnight, Hazza."

They both listened to the sound of one another's quiet sniffles and silent cries as they tried to fall asleep with broken hearts.

**A/N: I don't know if anyone can tell but I'm trying to get this story to line up with actual events that happened. As in like concert dates as well as more stuff in the future. It just makes it realistic :) Ok, just a reminder that I have made a playlist for this story, so go to my profile to get the link. I would also like to give a shout out (SHOUT OUT) to ekneisler because she is awesome and you should check her story out :D Goodbye until next time.**


	9. The Harold Song

**A/N: Okay this is the real author here. My sister usually uploads these but she is busy now. First of all, think you for all the positive feedback for this story and thank you so much for reading it. It astounds me that people like my writing sometimes. Second of all, I'm sorry it takes longer to update chapters now. I'm in school now and with homework and field trips and everything else, it's hard finding time to write. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to get it up ASAP so you guys weren't kept waiting too long. But I hope you enjoy it. You may need some Nutella or something for this chapter as well. Just to forewarn you.**

"Boys! Time to get up!" Liam shouted as he entered Louis and Harry's room. "We've got a big day ahead of us! Our next show is in Woodlands and we need to get to the pavilion sort of early so we can practice. Plus we have an interview today." He looked around the room as Harry and Louis sat up and he noticed that they didn't sleep in the same bed. "Is something wrong guys? I don't want to have to mend a fight now.."

Louis groaned and rubbed his eyes. "No Liam we're okay. We just wanted a little more room to ourselves last night is all."

Liam wrinkled his eyebrows, knowing out of all five of them, Louis and Harry know the least about _personal space._ "You sure? I'm here to talk if you guys need it..."

"No." Harry said as he got out of bed. "We're okay. How soon are we leaving here?"

Liam nodded, knowing that they were hiding something, but not wanting to argue over it. "Paul said about an hour."

"Okay." Louis and Harry said together. They both shared looks with one another; Louis' filled with sorrow, apologies, and guilt; Harry's filled with pain, sadness, and heartbreak. Liam sensed the tension and left the room quietly. Louis spoke up first.

"Haz, about last night.."

Harry held his hand up to silence him. "No Louis it's alright. I totally get it. You're with Eleanor," he said, pulling a good charade.

Louis sighed as he dropped down on his knees in front of his suitcase, looking for clothes to wear for the day. "I'm still sorry. We just developed feelings for the wrong people I guess."

Harry walked to his suitcase to grab clothes as well. "I don't think that's the problem. I think it's just the wrong time.."

Louis froze as his mind thought about what Harry just said. _Maybe he was right. Maybe now isn't the right time but later it will work out.. _He shook his head to clear his mind, thinking of how absurd the thought was. Harry would never want him after this..

They got ready to go in silence and walked the halls to the lobby just as quietly. They had nothing to say to one another, both not being able to find the words to speak. They met up with the boys in the lobby and they got into their car to head out for the day's activities. Harry and Louis sat opposite of each other and looked down the entire ride to Woodlands, knowing that if they made eye contact one of them might break down. The rest of the boys noticed the tension between the two but decided not to ask at that moment.

* * *

After a short few hours of driving, they got to where they were going to be interviewed. They exited the car and headed into their dressing rooms for Lou to fix their hair and make-up for it. As they all left the dressing rooms to go to the stage, Niall grabbed Harry's shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Whatever is going on between you and Louis, don't let it show on stage."

Harry looked to Niall with a surprised expression. "How do you know?"

"Seriously mate," Niall said, "you could cut through the tension in the air with a butter knife. We all know something's up. Don't worry though. I won't invade your privacy and ask you about it. It's between you and Louis.. Unless you want to tell me.."

Harry smiled slightly and gave his Irish friend a hug. "Nah I can handle it. Thanks though, mate."

Niall grinned as the interviewer introduced them to the stage. "No problem. Let's go."

* * *

After they left the stage and got back into their dressing rooms, they all lounged around in the chairs and on the couches. Not too soon afterwards, Harry's phone vibrated as he got a call. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. Alyssa. He knew that she would hear about what was going on sooner or later. He excused himself and answered it in the hallway.

"Yes Alyssa?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I need details right about now. What is going on between you and Louis? Whenever he texts me he sounds all morbid and upset and I know it has to do with you. I already know what's going on. He told me about everything yesterday and he told me his decision today. But what's up with you exactly?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry stuttered.

Alyssa gave an exasperated sigh. "I mean, _since when are you gay_?"

"SHHHHHH! Don't say that out loud like that..."

"Well you're gonna have to face it sooner or later.." she laughed. "So what are you? Gay? Bisexual? Pan?"

Harry shook his head and rubbed his temples. "I don't know. I've never thought about a guy the way I think about Louis. But I still like girls. A LOT."

"Maybe you're just Lou-sexual?" Alyssa laughed.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, maybe so."

"Well how much do you love him?"

Harry's stomach dropped. "Just assuming I'm in love with him are we?"

"Yes," Alyssa replied. "Because I know you and I know you don't hide your emotions well. Now spill it."

"Well you see.. It's like.. I just.." Harry groaned. "Fine. Louis is everything to me. I see him, and I just can't help but smile. He brings out the best in me, really. I don't know where I would be without him. I can't see my life without him. He's such a beautiful person and I'm lucky to have him in my life. Take that as you want."

"Wow. Alright. That's really cute. But seriously, why did you let that go on behind Eleanor's back knowing it was wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know.. It just felt so.. right. So perfect in every way. But I respect his decision to stay with her."

"How can you say that?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"How can you be so in love with him and respect that and act like you're all fine with making-out with him for a few days then going back to being friends? I don't understand.."

Harry sighed. "Because _I do_ love him, Lyss. He is my best friend. And hey, he doesn't want me, and of course I am upset. I will probably cry a few times over it, yeah. But looking past how much I want to be with him, I want to be his friend. If that's all I turn out to be for him, then it's okay. In my honest opinion, Louis is worth all the tears I could ever cry."

Alyssa stayed silent for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "What if Eleanor found out about everything? Do you care if she cries?"

"Well of course I do.." Harry said. "I'm not shallow and no one deserves to go through heartbreak."

"I see.." Alyssa trailed off. "Well say you do end up with Louis somehow. What would your mom think?"

"Well, I mean she loves Louis. She adores him actually. She tells me that he is a wonderful person and that she loves the fact we are best friends... I don't know about dating or anything. She doesn't even know I have those feelings. But at least she already likes him I guess.."

"Right," Alyssa said. "Well I'm glad I got your side of it all. Thanks."

Harry nodded even though she couldn't see him doing it. "No problem."

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm rooting for you. You and Louis would be great together."

Harry grinned as he felt butterflies swarm his stomach. "Thank you. Bye Lyss."

"Bye Harry." _Click._

Harry couldn't stop grinning as he lost the ability to hold himself up and he leaned against the wall for support. "_You and Louis would be great together" _he kept repeating in his head. He composed himself after a few moments and he went back into the dressing room where the rest of the boys were.

"Who was that?" Zayn asked, noticing the mile-wide grin still on Harry's face.

"Oh, just Alyssa. Nothing big really."

Louis snapped his gaze to Harry's face, and they asked each other silent questions through their looks. _Why did she call? Was it about you-know-what? What did you say to her?_

Paul broke their thoughts as he stepped into the room to tell them they had to go to rehearsals. The boys all groaned as they left the building to go to the venue. The entire way there, Harry still held his crazy smile on his face, and Louis couldn't help but notice.

* * *

"Another SICK concert lads!" Zayn yelled as they stepped inside his hotel room.

"Yeah! It was nuts! We have the best fans ever!" Liam said.

They all plopped down on the King-sized bed and tried to calm themselves from the rush of the concert. After a few minutes Niall and Liam left to go to their room, knowing they were too tired to stay awake in Zayn's room. Louis, Harry, and Zayn all sat on the bed and talked for a while. Zayn noticed that there was something off about them and he knew Harry had said there had been a problem a bit ago, but he didn't want to ask them right after their concert highs wore off. Louis stood up and started to walk to the door after about 15 minutes.

"Hey I'm gonna turn in now. You coming Hazza?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment before he shook his head. "I think I want to sleep in here with Zayn tonight. He might get lonely sometimes being by himself.."

Zayn laughed before he noticed Louis' pained expression and Harry's equally hurt look back at him. He glanced back and forth between the two of them for a moment before he cleared his throat. Louis and Harry snapped out of their trances and looked to Zayn.

"You alright with him staying with you tonight?" Louis asked. _Please say no.. Please say no..._

"I'll behave myself. I promise," Harry said. _Please say no.. Wait, say yes.. I don't know.._

Zayn nodded. "Of course mate. We can watch a movie and cuddle to sleep!"

Louis frowned and started to leave the room. "Well, see you tomorrow guys. Love you both.."

"Goodnight!" Zayn and Harry said together.

As Louis closed the door to Zayn's room, he broke down into tears. He ran to his and Harry's room and layed on the bed that Harry slept in last night, inhaling his scent. "That's our thing.." he whispered through his tears. "We always watch a movie then cuddle to sleep.. What have I done?" Louis choked out a sob and hugged the pillow as he tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"So mate, what do you wanna watch?" Zayn asked as he grabbed the remote for the TV.

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you'd like I guess."

Zayn flipped through the movie channels as he looked for something for them to watch. "OHHH I got it! Close your eyes I wanna surprise you!"

"Okay," Harry laughed. He shut his eyes and smiled.

"No peeking!" Zayn said as he selected the movie.

"Promise I'm not!" Harry said back. He heard the beginning of the movie start and that was when he realized: Zayn picked Grease to watch. Him and Louis' movie. He opened his eyes and frowned slightly but didn't let Zayn see. He pulled out his phone and texted Louis against his will. He couldn't help himself.

**New message to Boobear:** Watching our movie with Zayn.. Thinking about you when Danny comes on-screen. I don't like not hearing you quote every line like you always do.It annoys me when people quote movies but it's so cute and funny when you do.

Harry sighed and put his phone down to watch the movie, upset that he was watching it with the wrong person.

* * *

Louis heard his phone buzz and he slowly sat up to check it. He was half-asleep, but he wasn't able to fully fall asleep. He had too much on his mind. He grabbed his phone and read Harry's message. After he got done reading, he started to cry again. He threw his phone across the room and layed his head back down. "Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought..." Louis said as he tried drifting off to sleep for the second time.

That was the second night in a row that they cried themselves to sleep.

**A/N: None of you need to tell me I'm a bad person because I know I am but this needs to be done. DON'T WORRY. I'm fixing it soon. (: Once again, thanks for reading my story and if you really like it make sure to tell your friends about it so they read it as well! Until chapter 10 (wow we're almost there..) goodbyee guysss! (: xx**


	10. You Belong With Me (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello, lovelies :) Hopefully I'll get back into my groove soon and update on a fairly regular basis. This is a two part chapter, so I'll put the second part up in a few days. :D**

"I think I want another tattoo.." Harry said the next day as they all hung out in Niall and Liam's room. The other four boys looked at Harry surprised as he smiled back at them.

"You already have four.." Liam said. "Why do you need another?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I just want another. It would have a meaning this time.."

"Yeah, unlike the 'Hi' one of course?" Niall asked.

Louis scoffed like he was offended. "It did have a meaning! It was tattooed by none other than me! Nothing has more meaning than that!" He smiled at Harry, but Harry in turn dropped his gaze to the floor.

Zayn walked over to where Harry was sitting. "Well I'm supporting it, mate. If you want another, go for it! I'll go with you if you want me to. I've been thinking about getting another myself.."

Liam rolled his eyes. "No one will be able to see either one of your guys' skin by the age of 30 if you keep this up..."

Zayn and Harry laughed as they started to walk to the door to talk to Paul about leaving. "We'll be fine, Liam. Don't worry yourself," Harry said as they both exited the room.

The other three let out a collective sigh. "This one better be one with a good meaning and not something pointless like a hanger or something.." Liam trailed off.

"Why the hell would he get a hanger tattoo?" Louis asked with a laugh.

"Hey, you never know with him!" Niall chimed in. They all three laughed as they saw their SUV pull out of the parking lot with Zayn and Harry.

* * *

It was June 30th, the second to last day of their American tour, before anyone had found out what his tattoo was. Granted, he had gotten it four days prior to then, but he always wore a watch to cover up the new ink. The boys got more and more curious about it as the days passed. It was Niall who finally got Harry to reveal it, when Louis, Liam, and him were hanging out in Harry and Louis' room.

"Harry, will you just show us what the tattoo is already? We're dying here.."

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "I don't know if I want you to see yet.."

"It's been four days!" Liam exclaimed. "Just show us!"

Niall laughed. "C'mon Harry. Only Zayn knows what it is and he won't tell us! Please just take the watch off?"

"Fine! Although this feels like peer pressure and I should never give into that, I'll take it off."

Niall, Liam, and Louis all watched intently as Harry took the watch off. There, right on the bones of his wrist, were the still dark words: _I CAN'T CHANGE._ Liam and Niall looked at the new ink and smiled, glad that it had a positive connotation. Louis, on the other hand, stared at his friend's wrist in disbelief.

"Wow! I love it! Where did you get the idea?" Niall asked.

"A while back when we were home Louis and I were watching Glee and talking about being born the way you are. Louis made the remark that he can't change, and that inspired me enough for me to want it tattooed on my body. And it's at a place where I can see it every day."

Louis looked up to Harry and smiled, and he noticed a slight smile back on Harry's part. He looked away quickly as butterflies erupted in his stomach. Just then, Liam and Niall said that they were going to go to their room to find something to eat, so they said goodbye to Louis and Harry and left.

"Sooo..." Louis started. "You got that because of me?"

Harry sighed and dropped his head to look at it, running his fingers over the bold letters. "Yeah.. I got it because I can't change who I am for anyone else. Fame shouldn't get to my head. I should be me and feel whatever I feel. Not try to hide myself behind some false image.."

Louis nodded. "That's beautiful."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah I guess so. But it also symbolizes that I can't change how I feel about you, no matter what you or anyone else has to say about it."

Louis looked to Harry's with surprised eyes. "Oh... I see.."

"Yeah.." Harry replied. Just then, Liam and Niall popped their heads into the room.

"Hey Zayn, Niall, and I are gonna go out for lunch since Niall ate all of our food in our room. You guys wanna join us?" Liam asked.

"Sure!" Louis said, trying to ignore the empty feeling in his gut and the stabbing pain in his chest. They all turned to Harry, who kept to where he was sitting.

"You guys go. I don't feel the best actually. I'm gonna stay."

All of the boys frowned as they watched Harry get up and walk to the window. "Well alright, mate. If you're sure.." Niall said.

"Yeah.. I am."

Liam nodded as Niall and Louis left. "Alright mate. Call if you need anything." He shut the door to Harry's room and they all left. Harry looked out the window to watch them walk around the block to the restaurant, feeling heartbroken that he was still so in love with Louis, and he couldn't change that.

* * *

Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn all sat in a secluded booth in a corner of the restaurant. They all had their food at this time, Niall having two plates in front of him, and they talked for a long time about the tour and how it had gone. They also asked Louis about Harry and what had been wrong with him for the past few days, but Louis didn't want to say anything about it. He thought it would be less trouble if the boys didn't know what had happened.

"... and I just downloaded her new song onto my phone! Oh God I love it.. I could listen to it all day and never get tired of it," Niall gushed as he talked about his one true love, Demi Lovato. Of course they had never met, and they had only Skyped a few times, but he was head over heels in love with the singer.

"Mate, you could STARE at her all day and not get tired of it.." Zayn said. They all laughed at his funny remark as their server got them more drinks. Just then, Louis' phone lit up. It was another message from the friend of Eleanor's.

**New message from 44-161-831-8012: **That's it Louis. I'm with Eleanor right now and it's been too long since you cheated on her. Call her phone right now and tell her what you did before I do. She already knows something is up because I told her that you had to tell her something, so you might as well come clean now..

"Ummmmm boys, I have to go take care of something.." Louis said uncomfortably. The other boys looked at him confused as he slipped out of the booth. "It's just a call I have to make. I'll be back in a bit.."

The other three watched Louis as he ran over to another table, this one even more private, with his phone in his shaking hand.

Louis walked to a secluded table to get some privacy, away from the other three boys. He stared at his phone, nervously shaking as he typed in the numbers to call Eleanor. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Are you FINALLY gonna tell her?" someone on the other line asked.

Louis gasped, recognising the voice: Shana Leighann Foster, Eleanor's best friend from Manchester University. She was rich, popular, and drop dead gorgeous. And if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was gossip and run her mouth. "Oh, hi Shana. So it was _you _who was texting me.."

"You know me so well.." she trailed off.

Louis growled quietly. "Just hand the phone to El so I can get this over with.."

"Happy to," she said as she passed it to Eleanor. "Hey I'm going in the other room so you two can talk. Shout if you need me," she told Eleanor.

"Okay. Love you!" she yelled as Shana exited the room. "Hi babe," she said after she put the phone to her ear.

"Umm.. Hi.. babe.." Louis said softly.

"What's the matter? You sound distant.."

Louis sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's just that.. there's something I need to tell you.."

Eleanor sighed impatiently. "Well obviously. Shana said you had something that you needed to talk to me about. She didn't make it sound good. What is it?"

Louis screwed his eyes shut and rested his head in his free hand as he said it. "I.. I kissed Harry.."

Eleanor was silent for a moment before she replied. "I know that Louis.. You sent me that picture and then you apologized and we went shopping, remember?"

"No.." Louis said, trying to control his shaking voice. "I kissed him again.. A few more times, actually.."

Eleanor stayed quiet for a long time as she thought over what Louis just said. "That's cheating.." she said with a flat tone. "You cheated on me.. Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I know it's a really bad excuse, but I just wanted to.. so, so badly.."

Eleanor huffed as she started to get angry. "So, what Louis? Are you interested in screwing guys now?!"

Louis frowned. "N-no! That isn't it at all! I just-"

"Stop," Eleanor said cutting him off. "What the hell is your problem, hm? Oh look at me, I'm Louis from one of the biggest bands in the world and I can get whoever I want while I'm away from my girlfriend, even my best guy friend!? Is THAT it?! Harry is nothing Louis. He is trash. Leftovers from all the women he has screwed over the past two years!"

"Hey!" Louis interjected. "None of that is true!"

"Of course it is, you just deny it because Harry is so 'perfect' in your eyes! Well I'm positive he at least shagged Caroline. Do you want her leftovers!? I'm a model Louis! You aren't gonna get any better than me! Harry is some sick in the head, whory, faggot who can't keep his dick in his pants for more than a week! You're his next victim and-"

"Shut. Up." Louis said, cutting her off this time.

"Excuse me?"

Louis raised his voice. "I said, shut up."

"How dare you say that to me!"

"No Eleanor! How dare you say any of that to _me_! Harry is my best friend and I won't tolerate what you just did! You're right. I do look past his faults sometimes, but only because I love him too much to not see him as such a good person! I did the same to you! I wanted to look past all of your bitchyness and see a good side of you because I wanted to be with you! But now I see differently!"

Eleanor scoffed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore," Louis said. After he said it, he smiled for some reason. Maybe because he was finally getting rid of her.

"So, what? You're leaving me for that.. that ASS?!"

Louis' smile disappeared after she said that. "Hey! Don't call him that! Harry did nothing wrong!" He couldn't help but smile again and be a smark-alek. "And yes, I would be okay leaving you as long as I got _that ass._" Louis chuckled at his joke, but Eleanor found no humor in it.

"You really are falling for him, aren't you?" she laughed dumbly.

"Actually, yes," Louis said. "I really like him.. Love him, actually." Louis heard Eleanor laughing at the other end of the line. "I-I'm going after him, Eleanor... I want Harry."

"Cool! See if I care! But this isn't over Louis! Shana! Let's go to Starbucks! I need a frappuccino right about now!" _Click._

Louis sighed, relieved that it was easier to stand up to her than he thought it would be. He looked around the restaurant, making sure no one secretly recorded him or was listening. After he checked that the coast was clear, he got up and walked to the table that the other three were at. "Boy's I gotta go." Louis layed down some money for his food and a generous tip.

Niall looked up from his, now, third plate. "Why are you leaving so early?"

Louis smiled and kissed the top of each of their heads. " Because I'm in love with Harry and I need to tell him!" And with that, he dashed out of the building, leaving the other three confused as ever, wondering if it was a joke or if he was being serious.

"I've gotta call Harry.." Louis said to himself as he tried to hide from fans and get to the hotel. He dialed the number but got no answer. "Guess it'll have to wait until I get back," he said as he ran around the block to the entrance of the hotel, realising just how in love he was with Harry and dying to tell him.

**A/N: I hope you forgive me for all I've done. But I hope this sorta makes up for sadness in previous chapters :) Part 2 should be up in a few days :)**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out the playlist for this story, the link is on my page. Also, I've had a lot of people telling me I can't have my story here. I've done everything I can to change names and other minor details, but who knows. This story is also on under the same pen name in case this is taken down.**


	11. You Belong With Me (Part 2)

**A/N: PART 2! I hope I've left you in anticipation long enough :)**

Of course, not everything can go the way it's planned, and he was whisked away to get ready for a radio interview and the concert for that night as soon as he reached the lobby. Louis had to endure going through the whole interview and concert without saying a word about what had just happened at lunch to Harry. Not to mention the strange looks he got from the other three boys. Even after the concert, Harry and Louis were separated again, with Harry, Liam, and Niall going back to the hotel and Zayn and Louis staying behind for a few more hours. He prayed that once he got back that Harry would still be awake so he could tell him what he needed to say.

* * *

Louis burst into the hotel room and ran into the living room where he was relieved to see Harry still awake, watching Doctor Who again. Harry jumped as Louis' stood in front of it so he couldn't see.

"Harry we have to talk about something."

Harry looked at Louis confused as he saw the exasperation on his face. He shut off the television and walked over to where Louis was standing. "Woah there Louis. Calm down okay? What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"I left Eleanor today," he blurted out. Harry paused to think for a second before he comprehended what Louis just said.

"Wh-what? You did? Why?" Harry looked closer at Louis' eyes to see if he was upset, but all he saw in them was relief. And.. nerves?

"I made a mistake Harry. I know that now. I told her about us. What we did. She didn't take it well.."

"I didn't think she would," Harry interjected.

"No but that wasn't the problem. She called you a few.. select names.. that I didn't enjoy. I didn't see the bad in her until now. I refused to. I was so in love that it blinded me from all of her faults, and every time someone would say something bad about her, whether it be someone we know, or one of the fans, I would lash out because I didn't want to see the bad things she was doing. But I see them now. And I can't deal with it anymore. And also," Louis grabbed Harry's hand and held it softly. "I realised at that moment, right after I told her about us and she went nuts, that I don't want her.."

Harry dropped his gaze to their hands then looked back up into Louis' eyes. "What are you saying?"

Louis blushed and squeezed Harry's hand. "Iwantyou," he said quickly so he wasn't embarrassed.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, making sure he heard him right.

Louis smiled nervously. "I don't want Eleanor, Harry. I want you."

"R-really? You do?" Harry grinned widely.

"Yeah. I want to be with you, Haz. No one else. Just you and only you..." Louis squeezed Harry's hand again.

"Louis I-I don't know what to say.." Harry laughed. "Are you sure?"

"You don't have to check with me!" Louis said. "I've never been more sure about anything, alright? I-I want to be able to call you mine," he said as he blushed brighter than before.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't regret your decision. But, why me? Why not her?"

Louis sighed. "Because I did a lot of thinking over the past few days. I tried to go back to the way we were before and live without you but I can't. It's put such a strain on our relationship and it hurt so bad seeing you heartbroken. So I thought about my life and how it is. I thought about Eleanor and how much I really DO care about her. I tried picturing my life without her, and I hate saying this, but it was SO EASY to. I can see my life exactly how it is now, but without her there. But I tried to do the same while thinking about you and.. and I can't. I literally couldn't even imagine it without you. Because you're my best friend, Hazza. I could never forget about you. But you're more than that. I've been so afraid of my feelings towards you for so long, and I think that's why I picked Eleanor. Because I was so scared to man up and confess my feelings." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry as he continued. "I know I have been so reluctant to say it in the past but the truth of the matter is that I _love_ you Harry. I'm so desperately in love with everything you are. No matter how scary it is to confess it, Curls. I love you. I want _you_, not her."

Harry smiled, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you too Louis."

Louis frowned as he analyzed Harry's face. "I'm not making you cry, am I?"

Harry grinned even wider and laughed as he wiped away a few tears. "Just happy crying is all."

Louis nodded and buried his head into Harry's neck. "Does this mean we are boyfriends now?"

Harry chuckled. "It isn't official until I ask. So, Louis," Harry lifted Louis' head off of his shoulder so they could look at each other. "will you be my boyfriend and make me the _happiest_ man ever?"

Louis blushed brighter and giggled. "O-of course!" he stammered. Louis looked down to Harry's lips nervously before placing a quick peck on them. "You're mine now.."

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He bent down and sweetly kissed Louis' lips. Louis smiled into the kiss and tightened his grip on Harry's waist, finally glad he had this moment and never wanting it to end. Harry pulled back and smiled.

"Hey Boobear?" Harry pecked Louis' lips again and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah Haz?" Louis asked, absent-mindedly bringing a hand up to play with Harry's curls.

Harry kissed Louis' nose. "I've never been so happy in my life."

Louis ducked his head to try to hide his smile. "Honestly? Neither have I. And since we are officially dating, what do you think about eventually going on a real date?"

Harry looked at Louis and smiled. "I-I would love to go on a date with you. Anywhere in particular that you had in mind?"

Louis pulled Harry closer and kissed him once. "Yeah I have an idea. But you're not gonna make me spoil the surprise now, are you?" Louis cheekily stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Harry laughed at how cute Louis was and shrugged. "Well, I do love surprises."

Louis let out a nervous laugh. "Well I can only hope you'll like the idea I have in mind when the time comes around.."

"I will like anything I do with you," Harry replied.

"You're only saying that because you have to," Louis said as he pressed his lips against Harry's stubbly cheek. "Thanks though."

Harry shook his head in return. "I'm saying it because it's true, silly."

"Yeah, yeah. You can stop lying now," Louis said before sticking his tongue out again. "Well, it's getting late and I'm tired, but I need someone to tuck me in. Care to help me with that? I'm in the mood for a cuddle.."

Harry smiled, wondering how he managed to actually be dating someone so _perfect._ "Yeah Lou. C'mon!" Harry grabbed his hand and ran them up to his room to his bed. "Pajama time! Take your clothes off!" he yelled. Harry laughed as he realised what he just said.

Louis raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry. "Are you trying to get me naked?" he retorted in a mocking voice.

Harry gave Louis a cheeky grin and laughed. "Well it wasn't what I was attempting. I was gonna get you pjs.."

Louis smiled. "Okay." Louis stripped off his shirt and trousers before sitting down on the bed. "Can I wear your pajamas again? Please? I like sleeping in them."

"Of course you can," Harry said. "It's not like I wear them anyways." Harry walked over to his closet and grabbed Louis a pair of pants to wear. "I don't think I'm gonna give you a shirt. I like you without one." Harry winked as he stripped to his boxers. "I don't think I'm gonna take my boxers off tonight.."

Louis blushed slightly as he ducked his head so Harry couldn't see. "Why's that Haz?"

"W-well.. umm.." Harry blushed a deep red and walked to the other side of the bed so Louis couldn't tell. "I just didn't know.. since we're officially dating and all.. if it would be proper to sleep naked still even if we haven't been.. intimate yet.."

Louis smiled at his boyfriend. "Haz, I'm not going to make a big deal over it. If you don't want to be "intimate" yet, then that's fine. I just didn't want you to have to change anything, like how you sleep, just because we're dating now. Okay?" Louis layed back on the bed and pulled the blankets over himself.

"Okay Lou. But I'm still keeping them on," Harry said smiling as he layed down next to him, covering himself up with the blankets too and holding his arms out. "Cuddle with me?"

Louis grabbed Harry's arms instead of curling into them. "What if I don't wanna?"

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Louis. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'lllllll sayyyyy noooooooo," Louis whined.

Harry scooted even closer to Louis so their noses were touching. "How can you be so sure?"

Louis slid his hand down Harry's arm slowly, running his nails all the way down before interlocking them with Harry's. "Because I just knowwwwww."

"Louis.."

"Fine," he said defeated. "It's just that, we never really got a really good moment to let it sink in that we're finally dating. I wanted to spend a little time thinking about how amazing that is, but I changed my mind. Now that we're this close I just realized all over again how much I love cuddling with you." Louis buried his head into Harry's chest after he finished talking.

Harry pulled Louis close to him and smiled. "Yeah it's pretty great isn't it? That we're dating, I mean. But the cuddling isn't too bad either." Harry looked down to Louis and kissed his cheek. "You're blushing Boobear."

Louis blushed brighter and hid his face more. "Haven't you seen who I'm talking to? Of course I'm blushing, Haz."

Harry smiled. "Well I think it's cute."

Louis grinned and brought his head up to look at Harry. "Really? You're pretty cute yourself."

"It's the curls," Harry replied laughing. He brought his head down and kissed Louis once softly. "Louis, how did I manage to find someone as perfect as you?" he said before kissing him again.

"I was about to ask you the same, Haz," Louis replied, mumbling against his lips.

Harry grinned into the kiss and gently ran his tongue along Louis' upper lip. Louis then moved his hands up to grab Harry's hair, shivering slightly and letting him lead. Harry put his hands on Louis' waist and ran his tongue along Louis' lips again, asking for entrance. Louis smirked and parted his lips, happily obliging. Harry quickly deepened this kiss and explored the inside of Louis' mouth with his tongue, making Louis tighten his grip in Harry's hair and pull him closer to his body. Harry smiled, realising how close they were, as he in turn tightened his grip on Louis' waist and dug his long fingers into his hip bones. Louis growled and swung one of his legs over Harry's as he ran a hand down the length of his torso. Harry grinned, coming up with a good idea, as he rolled them both over so that he was laying on top of Louis and he kept kissing him. Louis smiled and pulled away from the kiss, trailing new kisses down Harry's jaw and neck, pausing to bite playfully at his pulse point. Harry moaned before he pulled Louis' head back and started to do the same to him.

Louis whimpered pitifully. "H-Harry, I can't keep doing this..right now.." He moaned softly as Harry bit down harder, leaving an obvious mark. "I-I'm... You're making me.." Louis threw his head back and moaned louder as Harry slowly licked where he left his last bruise, not even bothering to stop what he was doing to listen. "Harry..I have a _pressing issue..._" Louis said as he blushed brighter than before.

Harry pulled back from teasing Louis and looked at his face, his eyes dark with lust, but also full of worry. "What do you mea-" He stopped mid-sentence, feeling below him what Louis was implying. "Oh, _oh, _OH! I understand now.." Harry said. "So, do you want me to stop?"

Louis looked down and sighed, biting his lip thoughtfully. "Well, it's not that I _want _to, but.." he trailed off, signifying what he meant.

"It's okay Louis," Harry said as he rolled off of him and layed down close to him again, wrapping his arms around Louis' smaller body. "I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to."

"It's not that I want to stop, it's that I _don't _ want to, but I have to, you know?" He looked to Harry and saw that he was smiling. "Ugh.. I'm being so awkward.."

Harry frowned as he sat up to see Louis better and grabbed his face on either side. "Hey, I understand, okay? It's alright." He smiled down at his boyfriend reassuringly.

Louis sighed as Harry dropped his hands to his sides again. "I know.. I'm sorry Haz. I feel like I completely destroyed that moment.. We just talked about not being intimate yet and... I'm sorry.."

Harry held onto Louis' body tighter. "Boobear, it's alright. We can take this all one step at a time. When the time comes for us to take it further, we will know." Harry looked into Louis' eyes and smiled. "I don't need to go all the way to know how much you love me and how crazy in love I am with you. Besides," Harry started as he kissed Louis' cheek. "I like cuddling with you. It makes me feel safe."

Louis grinned and giggled slightly. "You're just perfect. You know that? That's why you're in trouble though. I'm never ever getting out of this bed because I am never ever going to spend another second without you. You're never going to get rid of me."

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis. "I wouldn't change that for anything."

Louis smiled and started playing with Harry's curls. "God, I love you so much, I think I'm actually going insane!" Louis laughed.

Harry started to laugh as well as he leaned his head into Louis' touch. "Louis I think you're already insane. But I know the feeling. I love you just as much. And you know what? I'm perfectly okay with staying here with you forever. I am pretty sleepy, and we were _going _to go to sleep before we got distracted.."

Louis looked at Harry confused before he remembered and started to laugh again. "I totally forgot! We should probably go to sleep now. Our last concert of the tour is tomorrow! We have to be well ready for it!"

Harry fixed the blankets and held them up for Louis to get back under. After Louis got comfortable on his side, Harry set the blankets down on top of them and snuggled into Louis' back, spooning him. He wrapped one of his long arms protectively around Louis and laced their fingers together. "I love you Louis," he said as he kissed Louis' neck softly.

Louis turned his head slightly so they could kiss goodnight. Harry bent down and sweetly kissed Louis, smiling the entire time. "I love you too, Harry. I'm glad we are finally together."

Harry smiled as they both layed their heads back down. "Yeah Lou, me too. Now let's get some rest. Goodnight Boobear." Harry squeezed Louis' hand once.

"Goodnight Harry," Louis said as he squeezed Harry's hand back.

That night was the first time in a week that they fell asleep finally happy.

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I'm getting a little worried about no one reviewing my story :( I hope it's still ok. Please please please review so I know I'm still doing a good job or to just let me know you're still reading :) xx**


	12. Awake in a Dream

The next morning, Harry woke up before Louis, the sun shining through the hotel room window waking him up. Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis' soft, angelic face still half asleep. Harry smiled, and as he did so, Louis opened his bright blue eyes and looked into Harry's emerald ones. Louis leaned in and kissed Harry's nose gently, making his boyfriend giggle. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and sat up completely, trying to sit Louis up with him. Louis stayed laying down and groaned.

"Harry I don't wanna get up it's too earlyyyyyy.."

Harry laughed at his boyfriend and yanked on his arm again. "Louis we have to get up early. We have to make sure that we get everything done today that we need to. It's the last day of the tour! Now get up sleepy-head!"

Louis groaned again as he sat up in bed. "Alright, Curly, but you owe me a few kisses. I wanted to go back to sleep." Louis leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry's, waiting for his kisses.

Louis retreated for a moment and smiled. "So, last night actually happened, right? I wasn't dreaming and I'm not now. We really are dating?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "Yes Louis. It's all real. You're my boyfriend."

Louis' smile got brighter as he kissed Harry's forehead. "Wow. This is incredible."

Harry grinned and pressed his lips against Louis' a few times before his phone started to go off. Harry leaned back and looked at his phone confused before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"OHMYGOD Harry you picked up!" Alyssa yelled through her side.

Harry smiled. "Yeah Louis and I woke up early today. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep not knowing what was going on between everyone! I heard Louis and Eleanor broke up last night and after that I couldn't sleep! I tried calling you last night but you never picked up!"

"And for good reasons Lyss," Harry replied laughing.

"YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled.

Harry stammered. "W-well we didn't.. you know. But we are together officially, yes."

"YES! FINALLY!" Alyssa said excitedly. "Soooo, who wears the pants in the relationship may I ask?"

Harry blushed a deep shade of red and Louis noticed and smiled at him. Harry turned his attention back to Alyssa. "I don't know yet.. I guess we will have to see as time goes on and things start to unravel."

"Oooooo," Alyssa started. "Well isn't that kinky. Hand the phone to Lou please. Me and him need to talk." Harry blushed again as he handed the phone to Louis and mouthed her name. He nodded and put the phone up to his ear as he got out of the bed and walked into their bathroom.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You both have all this sexual tension between you two and you didn't do the deed? Not even foreplay? Do you not want to get it in with him or something?"

Louis sighed in frustration, but had to laugh at their friend's attempts to get them together. She seemed more invested in them then they were at this point. "Well, I mean, I WANT to, but I don't. Plus he said he wasn't ready yet either. I had to stop us at one point last night before I COULDN'T stop us."

"Wait," she said. "You're telling me you would've gone somewhere last night if you wouldn't have stopped it? Why did you stop?!"

"Because," Louis sighed, "It's too early and neither Harry or I are ready for that yet. This is more than a one night thing.. I don't want to rush."

"Awwww that's so cute !" Alyssa squealed.

"Yeah yeah I guess it is.." Louis laughed.

"So I've always tried to be kind about your relationship with Eleanor, but now that you guys have split up I have to ask.. Why were you with her if she is so mean and messed up?"

"Well she wasn't always like that.. We started off wonderfully. I was with El because I loved her, but people change and so do feelings. Other people can change things. And even though she did treat me horribly, I still care about her very much. Please, don't say she is messed up. She just didn't make the best decisions.."

Alyssa nodded and smiled, surprised that Louis was still so respectful towards her. "Alright. Well I guess that's all I needed to know. Thanks for keeping me informed Lou."

"No problem," he replied. "Talk to you later."

Louis pressed the end button on the phone and walked into the room again to see Harry sitting in front of the TV and rummaging through their movie collection that they brought. Louis walked up to him and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms loosely around his torso. "What are you doing Haz?" Louis asked.

"Well, I realised we woke up a little earlier than we needed to, so I thought we could watch a movie together."

Louis smiled. "Sounds great. I'll watch whatever you'd like." Louis leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "But, you should want to watch this one in particular that your boyfriend is very fond of.."

Harry turned to look at Louis' smile, knowing where this was going. "Which one would that be?"

Louis leaned forward and grabbed the DVD he wanted, showing Harry. "GREASE! Pretty please?"

Harry giggled at Louis and took the DVD from his hands and started to put it into the player. "Of course we can Boobear." Louis cheered as he got up and plopped on top of the bed, snuggling into the blankets. "Shall we cuddle while we watch it?" Harry asked as he got up and climbed into the bed with Louis.

"You know I'm always going to say yes to cuddling!" Louis said, stretching out his arms. "Now get over here before I lose it, love!"

Harry snuggled in to Louis' body as tightly as he could, tucking his head under Louis' chin. "You're warm and comfy," Harry said smiling.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry securely. "Well you're adorable and-" he ran his fingers through Harry's curls and chuckled softly. "fuzzy," he said, kissing the top of his head.

Harry giggled softly. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, holding Louis tighter.

Louis smiled. "Oh it is. You should already know how much I love your curls, Hazza," he said with a wink.

"Yeah well sometimes it's a bad thing.." Harry trailed off with a chuckle.

"Why's that?" Louis asked, laying his head on top of Harry's.

Harry turned his eyes up to look at Louis' face. "You seriously don't know?"

Louis lifted his head off of Harry's and analyzed his face. "No..Am I missing something obvious?"

"Ummm.. well it sort of.. turns me on sometimes.. when you mess with my hair.." Harry replied with a nervous smile.

Louis kissed Harry's cheek before bringing his lips down to Harry's ear. "I'll remember that for later.." he whispered.

Harry shuddered slightly, biting his bottom lip and whimpering quietly. "Louis..."

Louis smirked and batted his eyes innocently. "Something wrong Harry?"

Harry recollected himself, not wanting to give in to Louis' teasing, and smirked. "Oh no, nothing at all." He kissed Louis softly, trying to restrain himself.

Louis kissed Harry back for a bit before pulling away and raising an eyebrow at him. "You're a tricky one, Haz."

Harry laughed. "I try to keep you on your toes." At this point, the movie was long forgotten about.

"On my toes?" Louis asked, detaching himself from Harry and standing on the bed on his toes away from Harry's reach. "That means you can't touch me anymore! Louis Tomlinson is off-limits!"

Harry gasped dramatically. "NOOOOOOO!" he yelled, crossing his arms and fake pouting. "You got up..." He gave Louis a cheeky grin, not even trying to hide that he thought Louis was being adorable.

"Yeah because you don't love me anymore!" Louis yelled, striking a dramatic pose and fake fainting to the floor.

Harry laughed and sat up on the bed, looking at Louis on the floor. "Yes I do! You're getting it now Tommo!" Harry jumped on top of his boyfriend and attacked him.

"NO GET OFF OF ME! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!" Louis said pouting.

Harry stopped attacking him and sat on his waist, frowning. "How did I hurt your feelings?"

"Hello? You attacked me!" Louis leaned up and kissed Harry's frown. "Please smile, Hazza. I was only being dramatic.."

Harry smiled again and sighed in relief. "I thought that you were actually mad at me.." he pinned Louis' arms on either side of his head and brought his face close to his boyfriend's, "and I never want to make you upset. You mean too much to me." Harry kissed the tip of Louis' nose. "But now you're stuck because I'm sitting on you and your arms are pinned down. So what now, Tommo?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh I could escape if I wanted to.." Louis said, wiggling underneath Harry, trying to get free.

Harry held him down tighter, grinning. "Nope I won't allow it."

"I'll bite your face if you don't let go of me right now!" Louis warned.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lou." Harry said winking at him and smiling.

"Well I can't do it when you're smiling at me like that. It isn't fair.." Louis said pouting.

Harry lost his smile and tried to keep a straight face. "Now can you?" he asked, wiggling an eyebrow.

"Nope," Louis replied, "You're still too adorable. The only thing I want to do is kiss you, but that won't help me escape.."

Harry laughed and kissed Louis once before releasing his arms and standing up. "There. All better."

Louis smiled to himself as he stood up. "Hazza, I'm hungry now.. Can we forget about the movie and get some food? Just something simple.."

Harry nodded. "Well what do you want to get? It's up to you."

"Can we have brunch? I want pancakes! I'll love you forever, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Louis asked hugging Harry tightly.

Harry laughed. "So if we didn't get pancakes you wouldn't love me forever?"

"I'm sorry, I'll love you forever no matter what. If you get me pancakes though I'll love you forever with a smile," Louis said, grinning and kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry laughed again. "Okay Lou. Let's head to a restaurant where we can get pancakes."

"YAY!" Louis cheered as he went to his suitcase to find something to wear out. Harry did the same and they changed their clothes, both of them stealing glances at one another as they changed. They finished getting ready and headed out together, making sure that they didn't act too coupley in front of the public.

* * *

They ended up at a cute little restaurant in a suburb of Sunrise, Florida. Louis ordered chocolate chip pancakes and Harry ordered a breakfast wrap. They sat beside each other in a booth and talked the entire time, mostly about how to make pancakes (Louis started the conversation.) Soon after they finished eating, Liam called them and said that they had to go get ready for more interviews, meet and greets, and the concert itself. They paid for the food and left, walking to the taxi together.

* * *

"WOOOOO!" "YESSSS!" "CONGRATS BOYS!" "WE DID IT!" rang all around the room backstage as the boys ran off the stage. Niall did one of his famous jumps high in the air and Josh ran up and attacked him from behind. Zayn and Liam high-fived each other right before Danielle ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you," she told him. Everyone wondered where Eleanor was at that point, but they were too excited and pumped to ask Louis where she was. At the moment, they didn't even know where Louis was himself.

Louis and Harry, after running off stage, ran straight through the crowd of waiting friends and family and went straight to an empty hallway. Louis pushed Harry up against the cold cinderblocks and kissed him with as much passion as he could manage, gently tugging Harry's curls. "You.. were.. fantastic.." he murmered through their kisses. "I.. love.. you.. so much Harry.."

Harry pulled Louis close to his body, almost purring in his throat. "I.. love.. you.. Louis.. You.. sounded.. perfect tonight." They kissed for a long while until they thought that people might get suspicious, so they headed back to where everyone else was. They both got odd looks from the other three boys, and they looked at each other thinking that they had to tell them tonight. They both decided last night that they needed to tell the boys about their new relationship, and what better time to tell them then now? They walked up to the other three and got their attention, telling them that they all needed to talk. The five of them walked away from the rest of the crowd, but as soon as Louis opened his mouth to tell them the wonderful news, they were pulled away by their management to go to their after party.

* * *

After the party, Harry and Louis told the boys to meet them in their room because they had something to tell them. They made sure to ask the boys not to get too wasted at the party, just to make sure that they weren't crazy drunk when they told the other three. They all walked up to Louis and Harry's room and sat down on the bed, waiting for them to tell them what was going on. Louis and Harry stayed standing and paced the room, smiling at each other every so often. Louis was the first one to stop, and he looked at the boys grinning.

"Hello boys. We told you to come here for a reason, that reason being that you guys are like brothers to us and we would never want to hide anything from any of you. Harry?" Louis asked, holding his hand out for Harry to grab.

Harry walked up next to Louis' side and interlocked their fingers as Louis continued. "Remember when I left that restaurant in a rush yesterday and I said that I was in love with Harry and I needed to tell him? Well, I was serious. I broke up with El yesterday at the restaurant and I realised my feelings for Harry. We are officially dating now. He is my everything and I hope you guys support us."

Harry nodded. "I know it's crazy and kind of unexpected, but we really do love each other. I don't know why we hadn't told each other about our feelings sooner, it would've solved a lot, but I am glad that we are together now. Louis lights up my world like nobody else.."

They stared at each other smiling for a moment before Louis leaned over and kissed Harry softly. Niall, Liam, and Zayn all stared at each other in shock. Zayn coughed, trying to break the awkwardness and Louis and Harry broke apart.

"Oh, sorry lads.. We got lost in our own little world.." Louis said embarrassed.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

The three others stared on in disbelief before they started to clap and cheer. Harry and Louis looked at their friends confused before Niall spoke up. "We have been waiting for this forever mates! That's why I would always look back and forth between the two of you when you guys shared a moment together! I'm so happy for you both!" Niall stood up and hugged them, and it wasn't long before Liam and Zayn joined into the hug. Louis and Harry smiled at each other in the middle of the hug, glad that the others approved. Zayn broke away from the hug first.

"Wait wait wait.. is that why you guys stayed backstage WAY too long during the concert tonight and we had to stall?"

Louis laughed. "I had a malfunction with my track suit!"

"Sure you did mate.." Liam said. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Actually," Harry chimed in, "he looked really hot in it, and he sang so good tonight that I couldn't wait to kiss him so we made out for a bit backstage in a dark corner.."

"HARRY!" Louis yelled.

"WHAT?! It's true!"

They all laughed together and hung out for a few minutes longer, asking the love birds questions and giggling at how cute they are together. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Liam got up to answer it and opened the door to see Eleanor, smelling of strong liquor.

"Umm Niall? Zayn? I think we should go now.."

Zayn and Niall walked up to the door to saw Eleanor there and gasped quietly, before sending Harry and Louis warning looks. Harry took his cue and hid in the bathroom, afraid that Eleanor might try to harm him. He sent Louis a worried look as he stepped into the bathroom. Louis looked at him and mouthed the words '_I'm fine_' before watching Eleanor barge in after Liam, Zayn, and Niall left.

"Hi Louuuuuuuuuuu," Eleanor laughed stepping towards the couch where Louis sat down.

"Hey El.." Louis replied.

"What have you and your homo been up to? You have sex with him yetttt?" she slurred. Harry winced at the nickname from his hiding place.

"Hey, don't call him that.. Stop calling him names altogether okay? His name is Harry." Louis said softly. "Also, our sex life is none of your business. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Why not?" she said, raising her voice slightly unintentionally. "S'what you left me for isn't it? And how do you know about the drinks?" She swayed slightly before she slowly made her way over to the bed, no longer being able to stand up without getting dizzy.

Louis sighed. "No that isn't what I left you for.. I just don't want to use Harry for sex, alright? I love him. And I knew you were drinking because you smell like you just rolled in the trash for five hours and you can't stand up without help.."

"Oh shut up," Eleanor replied with an irritated tone, "I smell fine. You've just become an arse since you have been with your new slut.."

Louis looked at Eleanor, becoming irritated as well. "Seriously Eleanor. Either stop calling him names or leave."

"I'll go away when the fag does."

"DON'T call him that!" Louis yelled at her, standing up and balling his fists at his sides. "I have had ENOUGH okay?! Yes, Harry loves me, but you know what? I love him back! And that doesn't make either of us fags! The fact that you have the nerve to call him that makes you a close-minded, jealous bitch!"

Eleanor stood against the bed and stared blankly at her ex. "Whatever Lou. Since you say I smell so bad I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up.." she said as she walked over to the bathroom door. She opened it to find Harry pressing his ear against it, listening in on the fight.

"Oh look what we have here! Too scared to face me after you took my boyfriend from me?"

Harry smirked and stood up straighter, using his height to intimidate her. "Well, let's see, who is winning here? I get a sex-god of a boyfriend and you become some kind of a drunk? I'm pretty sure its obvious who came out on top here.."

"I am not a drunk! This is the first night I have drunk in a while, so fuck off!"

Harry laughed. "Alright El. Whatever you say."

Eleanor stepped closer to Harry and lowered her voice. "Well what would everyone think if Louis' ex came to a magazine with a story about the two of you then? The tabloids would just eat that up."

Harry brought hs face closer to Eleanor's, smelling the liquor in her breath, and lowered his voice as well. "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts to do something like that. Plus they would think you're just pissed because he dumped your sorry ass."

"That or they would think that Louis is just trying to cover his. Everyone can see you two have a thing for each other! You've seen all the Tumblr blogs devoted to you two! They wouldn't be shocked to find out you really are some disgusting butt boy!"

Harry chuckled and became brave, adrenaline and testosterone coursing through his body. "Do you ever get tired of being a bitch, or does it just come naturally El?"

Eleanor took a step back and scowled. "I'll answer that question when you answer mine. Do you ever wonder when Louis is going to leave you? You're just some slutty experiment, after all. He's not actually interested in men, especially some nasty fag who has slept with half of London life yourself.."

"You know Eleanor," Harry began, "the really sad part about all of this is that you're actually a gorgeous girl, but you're such a monster. Those are the kinds of people who end up married to a man who doesn't really love them and gets used their entire life, or never gets married and grows old with 20 cats. I would go for the latter, if I were you, but that's just me. And don't you dare speak for Louis. You don't own him or his feelings so you can't speak for how he feels.. You're just trying to knock me down and make me doubt his feelings towards me because he picked me over you.."

Eleanor stepped as close as she could to Harry, touching her black Prada pumps to Harry's white converse. "Listen here you little ass, Louis may have picked you over me, but he'll come back. Don't you doubt that for a second. He didn't stay with me for as long as he did because he felt sorry for me. And, for the record, I do have enough guts to go to the paps. I have just enough NERVE to. Louis worries about his reputation. I bet as soon as Louis sees what people think of the two of you together he will leave in five seconds. Maybe less. Wanna risk that, faggot?"

Harry smiled, blocking out everything she said. "Eleanor, I don't care what you have to say! Have you seen how many fans that support, even ENCOURAGE, that Louis and I get together? Check yourself before you wreck yourself."

"HA! Just you wait Harry. This isn't over," Eleanor said walking out of the bathroom and toward the hotel room door. "Just. You. Wait." She slammed the door and sauntered away.

Louis sat on the couch in the room with his head in his hands. Harry exited the bathroom and sat beside him, wrapping his long arms around his body.

"Did you hear any of that?"

"Just the yelling.." Louis replied as he layed his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh.." Harry trailed off. "Well, basically, El threatened to go to the paps and tell them about us, and I said I didn't care. You think she would actually do it? I'm calling her bluff but you know her better than I do."

Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry sadly. "I don't know. She's a pretty out-there girl, but I thought she had more self-respect than that. She was usually a lot more level-headed and nicer.. It might have just been the alcohol talking right?" Louis paused and looked down to the floor before lifting it again and staring into Harry's eyes. "Did you mean it? When you said you didn't care.."

"Of course I care!" Harry said. "I was just expressing that I don't care about her or what she has to say. I can't stand her..."

"Yeah.. I can't much anymore either.." Louis replied. "She kept calling you all these rude names when she spoke to me, it pissed me off."

"Yeah she called me a few names to my face as well.. I gave it right back to her actually.." Harry laughed.

"Really?" Louis asked. "What did you call her?"

"I just called her a bitch. Nothing too major. Can we change the subject? It's making me angry."

"Okay babe. We should actually go to bed now. It's getting late." Louis said.

"Alright," Harry replied, walking over to the bed and stripping off his clothes. He climbed under the covers and waited for Louis to get in before shutting off the light. Harry could hear Louis breathing deeply and he turned to face him.

"Louis? If we did come out and people didn't support us, would you leave me?"

"Of course not!" Louis said. "What made that cross your mind?"

"Just.. Eleanor said a few things and-"

"Harry," Louis said grabbing either side of his face. "I love you and I know how I feel about you. I'm not going to leave you because of someone else's opinions. I wouldn't listen. If someone told us we couldn't be together, I would do everything I could to defy them. I want you and only you. I promise."

Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend passionately. "I love you."

"And I love you," Louis replied, snuggling up to Harry. "Lets go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Okay Boobear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Louis replied as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

It had been a few hours and Harry still hadn't fallen asleep. Louis was out like a light and was snuggled closely to him, so he couldn't get up and make himself some warm milk to help him fall asleep. Soon, he heard his phone buzz and light up with a text message. He softly removed his arms from around Louis and grabbed his phone.

**New message from Eleanor: **Guess who I have a meeting with later?

Harry rolled his eyes as he typed a reply. **New message to Eleanor: **Guess who's 'deluded'? (I used your word by the way. Deluded? You said it on Twitter to that one girl who said that she hoped your contract expires soon! That was a good day, don't you think? And FYI, it's delusional. Use it in the right context.)

**New message from Eleanor: **Delusional? Says the boy who thinks his relationship is actually going to go somewhere?

**New message to Eleanor: **No it's the girl who acts half her age because her boyfriend dumped her for someone else..

Harry got a quick reply. **New message from Eleanor: **I wouldn't be so rude to the girl who knows such a big secret that you're hiding..

**New message to Eleanor: **So you're saying you want me to give you respect that you don't deserve? HAHA okay Eleanor. That makes ZERO sense whatsoever.

**New message from Eleanor: **Oh just you wait, Harry. Tomorrow will be hell, and I can't wait for you to get what karma has waiting for you..

Harry sighed as he put his phone down on the table, not wanting to argue with her any longer. He wrapped his arms back around Louis and held onto him tighter. "I promise you Louis," he whispered softly, "I won't let her tear us apart." He kissed the top of his head and drifted off to sleep, dreading whatever was to happen when he woke up.


	13. Moments

**A/N: I STRONGLY advise you to listen to the chapter title song AFTER you read the chapter. It will only make sense if you listen to it AFTERWARDS. And I'm sorry for this chapter. It must be done...**

"So, what do you think this meeting with our management team is all about? I don't know what would be major enough that they would have all five of us attend a conference call.." Louis said as him and Harry walked down the halls of the hotel to the large office they were told to meet the rest of the boys in at precisely nine that next morning.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But they said it was a 'major' discussion that needed to happen, so something must have gone wrong for them to call us all the way from home.."

They rounded the corner of the hallway and entered the office, seeing that Liam, Niall, and Zayn were already there and sitting at the large table. The rest of the boys looked up as they stepped in, smiling at them and how happy they were for their friends. Louis and Harry walked over to the table and sat down with the rest of them, waiting for the call to show up on the large projector. A few seconds later, the screen lit up with the face of their head manager, who looked irritated, to say the least.

"Hello boys," he said calmly. They all knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Hello sir. How are you doing this fine day? London weather treating you right?" Louis asked, trying to make the tension go away.

"Wonderful. But I didn't call you guys to a meeting to talk about the weather.."

Louis frowned and nodded his head, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm calling you all here because I have been informed of something very bad. This thing could effect you as individuals, you as a band, and most importantly, my- I mean YOUR- income."

The boys all looked at each other confused as they listened on.

"Now, someone who is a very reliable source told me that TWO of you are gay and dating someone of the same gender, and to make it worse, you're dating EACH OTHER. Now, I already know who it is, but I would love to hear it from the mouths of the guilty parties before I do anything further."

Louis and Harry looked to each other shocked as Liam, Niall, and Zayn shot glances at one another, silently asking who told someone about them. Louis turned away from Harry and looked to the other three, ready to explode.

"WHO TOLD THEM?!"

Their manager cleared his throat as Eleanor walked in the conference room that the boys were in and crossed her arms, waiting for the confession to their management. Harry looked to Eleanor and glared at her angrily. He then turned to Louis and looked at him sadly, asking for permission to confess everything. Louis nodded and put on a fake smile, trying to encourage Harry that it would be alright. Harry turned to the monitor and put on a brave face.

"It's Louis and I, sir. We are dating each other. We have been for a few days.."

Their manager shook his head, frowning ever so slightly. " Why didn't you tell one of us when this happened?"

"I didn't think you needed to know.." Louis mumbled.

"You didn't think I needed to know?! It's in your contracts boys! ALWAYS tell us who you are dating! We read that together when you were signed!"

"Well its our personal lives so-" Louis began.

"PERSONAL!?" their manager shouted, getting angry with them. "Maybe you forgot Louis. We OWN you. We own ALL of you. NOTHING of yours is personal anymore. And maybe you forgot the part of the contract that says, and I quote:," he said, pulling out a copy of a page of their contract, "'There is to be under NO circumstances any same-gender relations between any of the clients and anyone else, part of the band or not.' Maybe you forgot boys, but girls like STRAIGHT men to swoon over. They won't buy your stuff if they know the don't have a chance with two out of the five of you!"

"They don't really have a chance anyways.." Liam said.

"But they THINK they do! In their stupid, little, obsessed minds they believe they will marry one of you! And Harry is the frontman of the group! What would happen if they found out he was taken and he likes men!? Sales would plummet!"

"So this isn't about our well-being, is it?" Zayn asked, getting angry. "It's all about your precious money.."

"YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT BOYS. A LEGAL DOCUMENT THAT IF YOU BREAK, I COULD SUE YOU OVER. DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?!" their manager yelled.

"So what are you going to do? Break us up?" Harry asked with a mocking tone.

"No because you were never together. Louis is dating Eleanor and you're still single." Six pairs of eyes shot up, waiting for him to continue. "In the media's eyes, Louis and Eleanor are still dating. So, that's that. I'm not going to change anything. You guys are still dating."

"WHAT?!" Eleanor yelled. "This was NOT part of our deal! I'm NOT going back to him!"

"I'm not changing my mind, it's final."

The six of them looked at the screen in shock before Louis stood up and faced it. "I'm not going back to her. I want Harry."

Eleanor snarled in the background as Harry stood up with his boyfriend, interlacing their fingers. "There must be something you can do.."

Their manager scoffed. "The only thing I can think of to EVER keep you two together is that Eleanor becomes a beard for Louis and we make sure you are affiliated with as many women as possible Harry.."

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA BEARD FOR SOME LOWLY FAGS LIKE-"

"That's actually a good idea," their manager said, cutting Eleanor off. He grabbed his phone off of the table and dialed someone quickly, only saying a few words before hanging up. "Alright it's settled. Harry: You're going to go out with a new girl each week to make sure those rumours stop about you and Louis. They were bad enough when you weren't dating. Louis and Eleanor: You never broke up in the eyes of the media. Eleanor, you're a beard, and you WILL act like Louis' girlfriend. Louis, you WILL act like her boyfriend. And Eleanor you will get payed a hefty sum every month from now on. This is your job now. We will pay for all expenses that would come up with your bearding. There will be a contract that you are on as well, I'll make sure to get in touch with you about it later. Niall, Liam, and Zayn: Speak of this to NO ONE. Not girlfriends, not best friends, not parents. NO ONE. And.." he said, looking at his phone for the text message he just received, "Marco and Katie are on their way there. They will be Louis and Eleanor's monitors from this point on.."

"I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS SHIT _AND _I GET STUPID BABYSITTERS!?" Eleanor asked, infuriated.

"Quiet Eleanor. We will discuss the contract later by ourselves, I will make sure you get payed well for all this will put you through.."

"Good. You freaking better!" she yelled as she slammed the door to leave.

"Well boys," their manager said, "I sure hope for your sake that this arrangement works out. I would hate to cut our biggest client's career short."

* * *

"Harry.. babe.. please just calm down.. It's going to be okay.." Louis said reassuring his sobbing boyfriend laying on their bed.

Harry choked out another sob, lifting his head so his voice wasn't muffled by the pillows. "No Louis it's nowhere near okay.. We are going to have to be separated all the time.. I have to be affiliated with all these women.. You get a beard.. And it's Eleanor for crying out loud! All because of me running my mouth to her.." He dropped his head back to the pillows and cried more.

Louis set a gentle hand on Harry's back and rubbed it slowly, trying to comfort him. "Baby listen to me.. None of that matters to me. Forget Eleanor. She is irrelevant in all of this. Now, I love you and nothing could ever change that. Not ever. Remember last night after Eleanor left, I told you that I love you and that I know how I feel about you, and I would never leave you because of someone else's opinions? Remember?"

Harry sat up and looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes, nodding through his tears.

"Well that still holds true," Louis said, wiping Harry's tears away. "I would never listen to them, because they don't know what it's like. I promise you Harry, I will do everything I can to defy them. But for now we need to listen to what they say and lay low."

"But Eleanor.." Harry said softly. "I'm so scared that she will do something to get you back.."

"No, no.." Louis replied as he kissed Harry softly. "I want you and only you. Don't be scared. We have to be brave now."

Harry nodded and sniffled, trying to hold back his tears and be strong for his boyfriend, but he soon started to cry again as he clung to Louis for support.

"Shhhhh.." Louis whispered. "Don't be scared, I'm here.." He wrapped his arms around Harry, holding his shaking body closer to him. As Harry pulled away, Louis wiped a single tear from his cheek, hating to see Harry is such pain. He brought Harry's head up so they could look each other in the eyes. "Hey, we will get through this. It's alright. We will talk to Simon about this as soon as we can. I won't let them take you from me.."

Harry gave Louis a wet smile through his tears and laughed slightly. "I love you, Louis.."

"I love you, Harry. Now, let's call Simon and tell him we need to have a Skype call with him around two o'clock. I'm sure he can do something for us."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do anything for us?!" Louis asked Simon.

"I'm so sorry boys.. But you're under contract. There is nothing I can do about it.."

"But there has to be something, Simon!" Harry said. "You OWN the record label and you were the one who signed us and got us our management in the first place! You MADE the contract! There must be something!"

Simon sighed. "Boys, once the contracts are signed there is nothing that can be done. It's a legal document that you have to abide by. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't..."

Harry ran over into Louis' arms and hugged him tight, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Louis held him in his arms just as tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. "It's okay babe," Louis whispered comfortingly into Harry's shoulder. "We can make it through this. I love you.. I love you.." Harry stood whimpering into Louis' hair, silently shaking from the sobs that he was holding in. Louis repeated over and over to Harry soft "I love you's" and held him even tighter.

Simon breathed out deeply, watching the wreck of the two boys in front of him. "I'm sorry Louis and Harry. I feel so bad that I can't do anything to fix this mess, but it's either breaking up and not dating each other, or staying together and having Eleanor be a beard for you. I have never been in your position in my life, but I can only imagine how hard this must be for the both of you. I can see just how in love you are with each other and it breaks my heart knowing that you guys have to be torn apart because of the opinions of other people. If it were up to me, I would let you two tell everyone and let people read all about it. No one should be ashamed of who they love."

Louis looked to the screen where Simon was and smiled at their mentor. "Thank you, Buncle Simon. I'm sure Harry and I can make it through this as long as we have people like you supporting us throughout the way." Harry nodded his head, not lifting it from where he had it nestled into Louis' neck and hair.

"Well boys, I'm sorry I can't do anything for you. But I'm behind you completely. Now I have another meeting scheduled at about this time, so I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"Okay Simon. Talk to you later," Harry said as they started to head to the exit.

"Boys?"

They both turned around to look at Simon, seeing that he was trying to smile for them. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I love you both like you are family."

Harry and Louis smiled at the projector. "We love you too Simon," Louis said as they walked out. They stepped into the hallway and saw that Eleanor was waiting outside of the room on the floor.

"Oh, look," she said, "so you guys had a meeting with Simon I'm guessing? Wonderful. Guess I'm up next.."

"What does Simon want to do with you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" Eleanor snapped. "I'll find out when I get in there.." She got up from her place on the floor and opened the door to the conference room, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could just chill out for the rest of the day and get out mind off of everything. We're at a beautiful place, and I would love to experience the new sights with you. And, today is our last day until we go home," Harry said as they stepped out of their room later that same day.

Louis smiled. "Of course! That sounds perfect to me, Hazza." They got in the elevator and took it down to the main floor then walked through the lobby to the doors. As soon as they approached the lobby doors, they were greeted by none other than Katie and Marco, the two people their management team sent over to watch over Louis and Eleanor. They already had Eleanor waiting there with them, and it made Harry and Louis nervous.

"There you are!" Katie exclaimed. "We need you and Eleanor to go outside and get pictures with each other and fans. We already have a photographer out there. I think his name is Jesal Parshotam. He does a lot of your pictures. He will officially be the photographer for this relationship."

"THIS is not a relationship. THIS is an arrangement," Eleanor said rudely.

"Well whatever it is, you guys need to make it convincing," Marco said. "Now you two go out and look like you love each other."

Harry frowned as Marco and Katie shooed Louis and Eleanor through the door. He stood inside watching them smile and take pictures together, posing and looking like they fit together perfectly. Eleanor would lean her body towards Louis and Louis would return the gesture by bringing a hand around her waist. But every new move they made, Harry's heart was broken even more. He couldn't bear to watch it any longer, so he turned and left the lobby, heading back up to their room.

* * *

Louis ran up to their room as soon as Jesal was done taking his pictures, with Eleanor following close behind him. He bursted into the room looking for Harry and he found him laying on the bed, texting his friend Nick Grimshaw.

"Harry, why did you come up here? I was upset when I noticed you didn't wait for me.."

Harry looked up from is place on the bed. "Sorry. I just couldn't handle it. It hurt seeing you happy with her again.."

"But I'm NOT happy with her anymore! I'm happy with you!"

"Oh go cry about it you two.." Eleanor said as she stepped into the room. "I'm upset about this too but you don't see me whining.."

"Hey, you got us into this mess so don't start.. You told them," Harry scoffed.

"Yeah well I didn't know it would backfire on me! I don't even want to be around knowing that you two are nasty fags, and now I have to spend all this time with you!"

"Eleanor I know this isn't the best situation but please try to be nice.." Louis said walking over to the bed where Harry was laying.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I don't need another lecture. The decision was just made today and I've already had like, three of them."

"So that's what Simon wanted? To lecture you?"

"He basically told me to behave and make it believable that we are still dating. Make sure we are all couple-y everywhere and stuff," she said.

"Yeah well that's just in front of people as we don't need you here now. If you don't mind, I want some time with my boyfriend.." Harry said sitting up and moving towards Louis.

"Whatever. Have fun with him.." she replied sarcastically as she turned around and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Louis and Harry turned to each other and kissed fervently, waiting all too long to get their lips and hands on each other. Harry brought and hand up and tangled his long fingers into Louis' hair as Louis ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, opening his mouth slightly so Harry could sneak his tongue in. They both snaked their tongues in and out in patterns, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Louis rolled onto Harry and straddled him as they kissed. Harry moaned into the kiss and smiled, glad that now he could have Louis. Louis pulled back and laughed.

"Haz, what are you so smiley about?"

"Nothing really," Harry said, kissing Louis' nose. "I'm just glad we are still together. We may have to pretend, but we still have each other, and that's what counts. I'm just really happy that you're here with me." Harry smiled wider and kissed Louis once again, softly. "Hey Lou?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can we stay in here for the rest of the day? Just the two of us? I think we need to have some alone time together. We haven't had any since we started dating.."

Louis grinned and kissed Harry's lips gently. "Of course Haz. Anything you have in mind for us to occupy a few hours? I don't wanna go to bed now. It's still so early..."

"Well," Harry began, "I could think of a few things we could do.." Harry looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a cheeky grin.

Louis looked at Harry questioningly and grinned as well. "What's the plan, Harry?"

Harry sat up to whisper in Louis' ear. Louis eyes got brighter by the second, enjoying Harry's idea to pass the time. He got up from his position on top of Harry and walked to the door, making sure it was locked and no one could get in, even with a key. Harry sat up on the edge of the bed as his boyfriend walked over to him, grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully.

"You always have the best ideas..." Louis said into the kiss.

"What can I say? I'm a genius," Harry replied laughing.

Louis laughed along with his boyfriend. "Oh goodness. This is going to be a fun evening."

"I couldn't agree more, Lou."

**A/N Okay so you should now listen to the song. The link for the playlist is on the profile page. (:**


	14. Letter From The Airport

**A/N: So this chapter is highly based off of an event that actually happened and I hope I don't kill you too much with it. Credit goes to the lovely Miss Jami who wrote the beautiful song this chapter is based off of. I couldn't have wrote this without that song. Links to her stuff below! (: Alright now to the good stuff. So here we go guys. Hope you like it!**

After a long night in their hotel rooms in the warm, humid night-time of Florida in July, the boys were ready to finally get to their homes in London, England. They all woke up early in the morning to pack their bags and go shopping one last time. Louis and Harry decided to stay in while the other three went out, hoping to be able to spend more time together than they would if they did go out. Once the boys got back, they all re-grouped and left for the airport, ready to get on the airplane and get back home to their families.

On the plane back home, Liam, Niall, and Zayn all sat together in one area of the airplane, playing cards and board games while munching on some food they bought for the flight home (well, food that Liam bought that Niall kept eating and wouldn't share). Louis and Harry sat secluded alone in another section of the plane, hoping to get a bit of privacy after the last few days, and especially last night. Despite this, they weren't getting much alone time, because Marco and Katie also decided to check on them every 30 minutes or so. They both sat with Eleanor to discuss the current situation and set up that they had, trying to calm her down and get her okay with the idea of bearding for her ex-boyfriend. Everyone hoped and prayed that the flight would go quickly so they could finally be home and see their families.

As they stepped off of the plane, they were greeted with fans, excited and screaming loudly for the boys to notice them. Liam waved to the crowd, smiling and trying to be as polite as he could while still being exhausted and wanting to see his family again. As soon as they caught sight of their families, the boys all rushed to them, hugging their moms first very tightly, then moving on to their siblings. Louis' four sisters crowded around him and tackled him into a giant hug, almost knocking him over. After receiving hugs from their own families, they all went around and hugged the rest of the boys' families as well, missing them almost as much as missing their own. Louis ran up to Anne and squeezed her into a large bear hug, and she smiled and hugged him back just as tightly. Harry did the same to Jay, Louis' mom, running up to her and picking her up in a tight hug, spinning her around once before he set her down. Everyone grouped together and walked out of the airport, excited to be reunited again. And as they left, Eleanor, who lagged behind everyone else, called for a cab to take her home as Marco and Katie left to report back to the Modest! headquarters.

Even though they wanted to go back home to their parents' places, they all decided to go back to the boys' own places, just to stay close together for the time being. Niall and his mom called everyone up later in the day to come to dinner at his house in celebration of the boys being home and for a successful first tour in America. Right before Harry, Louis, and their families left to go to Niall's place, Harry stopped his mom in the kitchen.

"Uh, hey mom? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course Harry! What's on your mind sweetheart?"

Harry blushed, embarrassed by the nickname and by what he was about to tell her. "Well, something happened on tour that I'm sure you will want to hear about."

Anne softly reached out and stroked Harry's arm, starting to worry for her son. "You can tell me anything sweetheart. You don't have to be scared."

Harry opened his mouth to tell her but as soon as he did, his mother's phone went off with a text from Niall's mom saying that they were almost ready for them. "We have to go Harry. Can it wait?"

He didn't know if Louis wanted him to wait or not, but he wanted to tell her about them very badly. But against what he wanted to do, he decided to wait until both him and Louis could talk to their families together. "Just nevermind. I'll tell you later."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Okay Lou. So are we just gonna tell them now?" Harry asked from the downstairs bathroom in Niall's house after eating dinner.

"Yeah. That way everyone will know. I would hate hiding us from the rest of everyone, so we might as well come out to them now."

Harry sighed nervously. "Okay Lou. Ready?"

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry once, quickly but full of emotion. "Whenever you are."

Harry nodded and they walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where everyone else was. Harry cleared his throat and got everyone's attention then waited for Louis to start.

Louis turned to Harry and smiled then turned to the crowd in front of them. "Well guys, Harry and I have a bit of an announcement to make.. During the end of the tour, we-"

"We know you're dating," Jay interjected with a smile. Everyone else started to giggle as Louis and Harry blushed and looked to her confused. "But how do you-?"

"Please, boys," Gemma stated. "We could see the heart eyes you kept giving each other. We saw the smiles and winks that were exchanged. And we saw the not-so-subtle hand holding that was going on for half of dinner.."

"Oh," Harry laughed. "Well I guess we got that through with!"

Louis smiled at his boyfriend before turning to everyone else. "So you don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not! We have wanted this to happen for a very long time!" Jay exclaimed.

Everyone in the room started to laugh as Harry and Louis' hands found each other's and Louis placed a sweet kiss on Harry's cheek.

"So," Niall cut in, "who's up for dessert now? I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed at the Irish lad as he headed for the refrigerator in search of the pies his mother bought for the occasion and his mother went and grabbed new plates.

* * *

After they all filled their stomachs and had a good laugh, everyone went back to their own homes with their families. Louis and Harry looked at each other like smitten school girls the rest of the night and cuddled with each other on the couch. Their mothers interrogated them about their relationship and that was when it came out that their management intervened. Their moms shook their heads and sighed, upset that this was happening to their boys but knowing that there was nothing they could do for them at this point. As Louis and Harry headed to bed, they both decided to go to Harry's room to cuddle to sleep. They went into his room and got changed into some pajama pants, then went downstairs to get something to drink and a bit of popcorn before they went to sleep. They sipped on their drinks and ate their popcorn together in Harry's room, watching Doctor Who re-runs until they got too tired. As they both started to get a little too sleepy, Louis' phone buzzed with a new text message.

**New Message from Marco:** Meeting with you, Eleanor, and Harry at Modest! headquarters tomorrow at 10am. Don't be late.

"Ugh..." Louis groaned, frustrated.

"What?" Harry asked, bringing his naked chest against Louis' equally naked back to read the message. "Really? Wow. They don't give us a break, do they? Well, whatever. Let's not fret about it babe. It's tomorrow. Cuddle with me." Harry layed back down and stretched his arms out for Louis to snuggle into his body. Louis set his phone down, still clearly annoyed, but once his got into Harry's warm and strong embrace, all of his angers washed away.

"I love you Hazza," Louis stated.

"And I love you, Boobear. Let's get some sleep, yeah? They probably only want pictures of you two. It'll be alright."

"Okay. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Lou. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"It's okay babe. It's okay. Be strong for me. Take care of my mom and sisters. It's only for a little while baby. I promise I'll call every single day," Louis reassured, holding Harry as tears fell down both of their faces. They were now at the London airport, after learning at the meeting the next day that Louis and Eleanor were being flown out to Nice, Paris for a week for their "relationship" and to make the fans obsess over how "adorable they are together". Louis and Harry didn't take it too well, knowing that this was more than what they thought it would be originally. They had thought it would be some outings, a few publicity stunts, and some photo-ops for the magazines. But nothing like this. So there they stood in the airport, hugging and crying in the middle of everything with their families and the rest of the boys standing off to the side crying as well.

"No.." Harry protested though his sobs. "I won't let you leave me like this.. I can't let you.. You're mine. Please Lou.." Harry grabbed Louis' shirt and clung to it as strongly as he could, not daring to let go.

"Harry please calm down. I need you to be strong and brave for me. Can you do that? Can you be strong and brave for me?"

Harry nodded his head but kept it planted on Louis' shoulders. "I just don't want you to go.."

"And I don't want to leave baby you know that but we have to do what they say now. They are being this hard on us on purpose so we might break up from all of this but you and I both know that it won't work. We can't fight them, we can only just do what they tell us to and stay strong."

"Promise you'll call me every day?"

Louis smiled through his tears and stroked Harry's back gently. "Not only will I call you every day but I will think about you every second of the day as well."

"Harry? Louis?" Zayn asked as him, Liam, and Niall all stepped forward. "I'm so sorry mate." They all enveloped Louis in a giant hug, with Harry in the middle holding on to him for dear life. As soon as they separated and said their teary goodbyes, Katie told Louis that he only had a few more minutes until he had to board the plane.

"Louis? Can you come to the bathroom with me? I want to give you a proper goodbye without everyone else here with us.." Harry asked as he looked to his boyfriend.

Louis gave him a small smile and nodded, letting Harry lead him away.

As they walked into the single bathroom and locked the door, making sure that no one saw them enter it, Harry and Louis attacked each other in another long embrace, this one more emotional than the other because they were now alone. Harry started peppering kisses onto Louis' face and repeated as many 'I love you's that he could muster up. Louis then grabbed onto Harry's face to demobilize him and kissed him passionately, gently grabbing onto Harry's curls and shirt to deepen the kiss. They both opened their mouths at the same time and fought for dominance with their tongues. Harry pulled away first, leaning his forehead onto Louis' and looking into his still glistening eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go.."

Louis sighed. "Me too baby.. But we have to obey them. We can get through this. Our love is strong. We can rise above this."

Harry gave Louis a small smile. "I wish we had more time.. Last night was so perfect."

Louis smirked. "It was, wasn't it?"

"I've honestly never had so much fun in my life. I love you so much Louis. I wish you could stay."

"I know baby. But I probably have to go now." Harry whined in the back of his throat as tears once again threatened to spill over. "Shhhhh baby it's okay. I'll be back soon. You know I will. Now, one more kiss for the air?"

Harry giggled slightly at Louis' pun, usually being "one more for the road" but since he was flying he said "air". He nodded his head and he connected their lips, kissing each other with more passion and emotion than they ever had before.

Louis pulled away slowly as tears started to fall down his face once again. "Let's go baby. I can't miss the flight."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Okay Lou.."

They peaked out of the doorway, making sure that no one saw the two men walk out of the bathroom together and they met back up with everyone else. Louis' family ran over and hugged him one more time, Louis' mom sobbing as she just got her son back from a long tour just to have him torn away from her again. Louis' sister's hugged him tightly, crying and questioning why this was even happening to their brother. Louis decided not to explain to them what was really going on. Just that "I need to go on a special vacation with Eleanor because my manager said I should." His sisters Lottie and Fizzy understood better than the twins, but Louis still didn't want them knowing about everything and having them stress over it as well.

After a few seconds of saying goodbyes to his family, Katie got Louis' attention and motioned to him that it was time to go. He gave his last hugs out to everybody, saving Harry for last. As he went up to embrace him, he slipped a folded up piece of paper in his pocket. Harry hugged him back, feeling confused. "Don't read that until I'm gone. It's a special letter I made for you," Louis whispered into Harry's ear before kissing him right below it where people couldn't see.

Harry nodded as Louis pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes, hoping to have the shade of the other's etched into their minds as they would be separated for a while. After a few seconds Louis broke the contact and turned to grab his bags, not daring to look at Harry knowing that he would cry if he did. He picked up his luggage and turned to everyone, waving one goodbye while not making eye contact. He walked towards the gate that he needed to go to, and as he met up with Marco, Katie, and Eleanor and they checked his ticket, he turned around one more time to see Harry's face, contorting into a teary frown that was mixed with a small smile, trying to do what Louis said and stay strong.

"_I love you,"_ Louis mouthed to Harry.

Harry grinned through his tears as he looked to his boyfriend. "_I love you,_" he mouthed back. Louis winked at him as he stepped through the gate.

That was the last time Harry saw his beautiful face before he left for Nice.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_ Wow, I don't know how to start. I'm glad I'm doing this. I know how strong you are Harry, but sometimes you act TOO strong because you're afraid to be weak. Especially around me. So I wrote you this letter to get you by for the time that I'm gone. Every time you're lonely just remember this. Oh and I'm writing this right after the meeting, when I snuck off. You'll know when I'm talking about. I know you probably wondered when I even had time to do this. I hope this letter is going to go down the right path here.. Well, I guess I'll just get to what I wanted to say._

_ I would like to begin by saying that I love you Harry. I have loved you for quite some time now, and I know we have only been officially dating for a short while but I feel so strongly towards you. This is what makes it so difficult to leave you, but I know we can make it through this. Now, I need you to do me a few favors Harry. I know I can count on you to fulfill them. So first off, please tell my mother that I'm sorry about this. I know this must be hard on her, having her son be gone for so long then right when she thinks she has me back I get pulled away again. Secondly, tell my sisters that it will be okay. Tell them that I just had to go for a little while longer. Lottie and Fizzy might ask more questions since they're older, but be vague. I don't want them trying to get involved in this mess. If they cry, please take care of them. They needed me home and since I can't be there I'm giving my brother role to you for a while. Yes, my mother said it's fine if you stay at her place like I was going to. The girls and her need someone to take care of them, and her boyfriend can't always be there. And to you, Harry, I can't imagine what it will be like leaving you and seeing just how sad you will look when I go. I bet the Nice terminal will be lonely without you there to keep me company. Hell, the airplane ride will be. I hate that they are sending me off with her. I'd much rather be with you. I know I'm going to have a bunch of pictures taken with her, but do me a favor okay? Ignore them all. And if you do see them, know that I'm missing you and that I want to be anywhere other than there. Don't be surprised if you see pictures of us and my smile won't reach my eyes. I'll probably be just as miserable as a look._

_ Just think Harry. When we are older we won't have to deal with all this. We could buy our own island anywhere in the world and we wouldn't have to hide. We would have each other all the time without all the lies, and not once while we were there would you ever have to doubt my feelings for you ever again._

_ Please be strong Harry. For me. For my mum and sisters. For the rest of the boys. And for yourself. You deserve to be happy even if I'm not there. Whenever you need me and I can't be contacted, remember this letter from the airport. Remember how much I love you and how I will fight for us no matter what. Go back to my house and read it a few more times. But then after it all soaks in, I want you to burn it in the fireplace. Think of it like a part of me there keeping you warm. You can tear it into pieces and burn a bit every night, or just throw it all in tonight. It's up to you. And I know you don't want to burn this special letter so you can keep it, but you have it in your mind now to remember. Plus I think my idea is cute and I saw it in a movie somewhere so I think you should do it too. (:_

_ So depending on how fast you read, my flight will have been gone now for a little while. I'll be out of contact for a bit of time, but I promise to text you tonight. Please don't miss me too much, Hazza. I'll be thinking of your smile all the time, and I hope you think of mine too._

_ I love you Haz,_

_ Loubear xxxxxxx_

Harry read the letter written in the big, bold print that Louis always wrote in for the fourth time that day. He sat in the sitting room in Louis' old house, listening to the crackling sounds of the fire in front of him. He smiled, thinking of how Louis wanted him to burn such a special thing because he thought it was 'cute'. He folded it a few times then opened it up again, tearing it across the top and folding that smaller piece up before throwing it into the fire. He watched it burn bright and turn to ashes, and he swore he could actually feel a greater warmth enveloping him all around. Harry breathed in the smell of the fire, then tucked the rest of the letter in his pocket, deciding this would become a nightly routine until Louis was back. He stood up from his place on the couch and walked to Louis' old room, changing into a pair of his pajamas and snuggling into his bed, smelling Louis' scent all around him. As he shut his eyes to go to bed, his phone buzzed with a new message. Harry picked it up and smiled as he read it.

**New Message from Loubear3: **Hey Haz. We just got all situated into the hotel and everything. I have to share a joined room with her but at least they aren't making us stay in the same bed or anything. We took a lot of airport pictures and talked to a few people who recognised us as well, but there was no crazy uproar that we were there or anything. We went out to dinner and Marco paid for everyone, which I guess is a good thing. I hope you enjoyed your letter, and I hope you did what I asked of you. I know you did though, because that's just who you are. Now get some rest babe. Tomorrow is a new day and I can call you then. Goodnight and I love you. xxxx

Harry replied to Louis' text quickly, hoping he would read it as soon as he got it.

**New Message to Loubear3: **Thanks for the update babe. And I loved the letter. I did everything you asked me to do. I've kept it safely hidden so no one could read it. Your mum went to bed early and gave me a kiss goodnight. She said she will treat me like she does you, and that she is very happy for us. I'm glad we have such wonderful parents. I'm going to sleep now, but you better call me tomorrow. (; I love you and I can't help but miss you, but I'm staying strong like you asked. Goodnight Lou. Talk to you tomorrow. xxxx

**A/N: Jami's "Larry" Tumblr: beardedmisses-onstagekisses; Jami's Youtube channel: channel/UCVsEMQBDu0jJyQylmM-agow; The song that inspired this chapter: watch?v=ZBk0827mzTk**

**Well I hope you all liked it!**


	15. Oh, It Is Love

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love you all and wish to marry you. I have a feeling you just might like this chapter. We are starting to get into the "M" rating now. (;**

**Hope you enjoy! (:**

The next morning, Harry woke up around 9am, stretching his muscles out before smiling contentedly to himself, smelling Louis' scent all around him. He moved around, searching for his warm body that should've been right next to him before he opened his eyes. As soon as he opened them, he realised that he was in Louis' old room in his house in Doncaster, and he became upset, remembering where Louis was and the circumstances of their relationship at that point. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry before stretching his arms and getting out of the bed. He grabbed his phone and sent a good morning text to Louis, hoping that he was up already, considering Doncaster was one hour ahead of Nice. After he sent the text, Harry set his phone down on the bedside table and walked down the stairs, finding Jay and the girls already awake and in the kitchen/dining room. Jay was standing at the stove making breakfast while the girls were sitting at the table laughing and giggling about some celebrity that they thought was cute. Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen, kissing Jay's cheek.

"Good morning Jay."

"Oh, Harry!" Jay exclaimed turning around to face him. "How did you sleep honey?"

"I slept fine, thank you. It felt nice sleeping in his bed while he is gone. It's almost like he is still here with me," Harry smiled.

Jay grinned and turned back to the bacon and eggs she was making. "So what would you like to eat for breakfast? I'm making the girls' food now, but if you don't want bacon and eggs I can make you something else."

"No, no, bacon and eggs is perfectly fine, thank you," Harry replied sitting down at the table with Louis' sisters. "So, is this the reason Louis can't cook, Jay?" he teased.

"Oh hush, Harry," she laughed. "And yes, it is. I like to spoil my children. But you know he can bake up anything like a professional."

"Yeah so can I.." Harry trailed off with a laugh. "I did work at a bakery. Maybe I should challenge him to a bake-off sometime..."

Jay laughed, setting Harry's plate down in front of him. "Here is you breakfast dear."

"Thanks, Jay."

"No problem, Harry," she replied.

They all sat and ate their breakfast together as a family, talking about what was going on in their lives and how the band was doing. They laughed and joked around with each other, but they knew they were avoiding the subject of Louis and Harry's relationship. There was hidden tension in the air as they spoke to one another, trying not to bring up the sad subject. Right after Harry finished his food, he got up and put his dishes in the sink before kissing the girls and Louis' mom on the cheek and going upstairs again for a shower. After his shower, he got dressed for a jog, making sure to get a hoodie to hide his face better, and left the house to clear his mind, leaving his phone on the table.

* * *

"Louis? Hey! Louis! Wake up.." Eleanor said, disrupting Louis' slumber.

"Wha? What do you want Eleanor? I'm trying to sleep.." Louis replied, covering his head with his blankets.

"Marco and Katie want us to go to breakfast with them so we can discuss what we will be doing here."

Louis groaned, pulling the covers off of his body and sat up. "Where are we exactly?" he asked, stretching out his muscles.

"I dunno. Some hotel in Nice. I never asked to find out exactly where we were. Now get up. We have to get ready," Eleanor called as she walked into their shared bathroom to fix her hair.

Louis stood up and walked over to where his phone was plugged into the wall, checking the time and seeing if he had any messages from the boys. He opened it up and saw Harry's text to him, and he smiled as he sent a reply, saying good morning to him and that he was going to breakfast with Eleanor and he was leaving his phone in the hotel. He walked over to the bathroom and saw Eleanor curling her hair. "I hope you don't mind but I have to take a shower.."

"No one's stopping you."

Louis raised an eyebrow at Eleanor's reflection in the mirror and crossed his arms. "I can't take a shower when you're in here."

"It's not like I've never seen you naked Louis.. We have had sex before.. And we are supposed to be dating still anyways," Eleanor scoffed.

Louis grimaced at the thought. "I know that but you're not by girlfriend anymore. Can I please have some privacy?"

"Sure Louis I'll just drop everything for you so you can take your shower its fine," Eleanor complained as she shut off her curling iron and walked out of the room. "Just make sure to hurry. I don't want the hair that I've already curled to fall."

Louis rolled his eyes as he shut the door and stripped off to get in the shower. He hopped in and went as fast as he could, knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it if Eleanor had to re-curl her hair after waiting too long. He got out and got into his clothes for the day before stepping out and telling Eleanor that he was finished. He left the bathroom to check is phone again, making sure that he didn't have a reply from Harry yet, and when he got back to the bathroom to do his hair he found Eleanor standing in front of the mirror with her make-up spread across the entire sink counter.

"Seriously El? Can you please not take up the entire counter with your stuff? I have to do my hair too..."

"Ugh, fine I'll move it," Eleanor replied as she scooted her stuff over and Louis set down his hair product. They got ready to go side-by-side, occasionally bumping into one another on purpose and giving each other dirty glares, but for the most part they got along and got ready in peace. Soon after they finished getting ready, Eleanor got a text from Katie telling them that it was almost time for them to go to breakfast and that they needed to go next door to their room. After Eleanor told Louis about the text, they got their things together and left to go to breakfast.

* * *

"So, I know we are supposed to be together and everything, but frankly spending an entire day with my ex-boyfriend is not exactly a dream come true," Eleanor said as they stepped into the hotel room after a long discussion over breakfast. "So, if you or Katie and Marco need me, I'll be at the mall."

"Alright. I'm gonna stay in the room. I think I'll call Haz in a bit, just to see how he's doing without me."

Eleanor rolled her eyes as Louis plopped down on one of the beds and she walked by him to check her reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm sure he can deal with you being gone. I always did.."

"But this is different," Louis said. "Whenever we were apart, it was because of work and you would whine until someone flew you out to us, so you would still get to see me. Now, when Harry and I are apart, it's because they don't want us to be together, and they're not gonna bring him here because they purposely separated us. The dynamics of everything are different."

"Yeah I can tell. You seem so infatuated with him, whereas with me you seemed like you hated me in pictures."

"Because you would always argue with me when we were together. How am I supposed to look happy when my girlfriend of all people is the one making me upset?"

Eleanor walked back out of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway and looking at Louis. "You never listened to me."

"It's hard to listen to someone when they keep insulting you on everything. I'm pretty sure you have called me every name in the book at some point during our fights.."

"Fair enough I guess. But just keep in mind," Eleanor said as she walked towards the door to leave, "you weren't always sunshine and rainbows to be around either." She gave him a fake smile and walked out, shutting the door gently to make sure Katie and Marco didn't suspect anything in the room next to theirs.

Louis rolled his eyes as he walked over to where his phone was plugged into the wall and he saw he had a new message. **New message from Hazza3: **Hey babe. I'm home now. I went on a little walk and didn't bring my phone so I just saw your message. Call me when you get the chance. I love you! xx

Louis closed the message quickly as he opened his contact list and scrolled to Harry's number. He pressed the call button and held it up to his ear, listening to the rings coming from the other line.

"Hello?" Harry asked, obviously not looking at who was calling him.

"Hey Haz!" Louis said excitedly.

"LOUIS! I'm so glad you called! I was starting to get worried about you."

Louis laughed. "Nahhh I'm fine. They just have me going out with her in public for pictures and fan sightings. I just got back from breakfast with the three of them. Katie said we have free time now, so Eleanor went out shopping or something. I didn't want to go out. I'm thinking about you and the boys too much to have any fun..."

"Oh come on," Harry started, "you're in France! You have to find something fun you can do."

"Considering I'm here and you're there, I'm not going to find anything fun to do."

Harry laughed. "Well then that means that once you get home you'll have something to look forward to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Louis smiled. "So, now that we have some free time to talk alone, what are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm on my Tumblr app. I just put you on speaker," Harry replied.

"Oh god," Louis said as he laughed out loud. "Are you going on anon and trolling blogs again?"

"I would do no such thing!" Harry said defensively but laughing because that's what he usually did on Tumblr. "No I'm going to random blogs and sending people messages telling them how beautiful they are."

"Actual angel Harry Styles.." Louis said in a mocking tone.

"I take pride in it," Harry replied chuckling. A few moments of silence passed and Louis and Harry stayed quiet, taking in the peace around them. They hadn't gotten much in the past few days, with Eleanor picking fights, their management finding out about them, and keeping them apart because of it. "OH MY GOODNESS," Harry said sounding shocked.

"What?!" Louis asked in concern.

"Hold on. Gotta show you this gif. Let me reblog it. Get on your laptop." Louis heard a few clicking sounds as he got up from his bed and walked over to the table the laptop was at. He opened it up and once he logged in he saw a gif of them from a meet and greet, and Harry was staring him down and biting his lip hungrily.

"Holy shit, Haz.." Louis said.

"I know! Check out my face! I was doing my "_Oh my God I want to rip that jumper off of you right now_" face. I knew I was mentally undressing you but I never knew I made it that obvious!"

"You wanted to rip my jumper off?" Louis asked in a playful tone.

"Well of course I did, Lou. You looked absolutely irresistible, like you always do."

Louis grinned smugly even though Harry couldn't see it. "Well you could've just asked."

"Well I didn't know that I could back then! And we were meeting fans, that's not the time to sneak off and shag," Harry replied laughing.

"I never said I would've let you do it then and there! You're not that lucky!" Louis laughed. "I do have a question though.. How many times have you 'mentally undressed me' without my knowing?"

"Only too many times to count.." Harry mumbled.

Louis laughed. "I kind of like that answer."

"Louis," a stern voice said as the hotel door opened. "Get off the phone with Harry. We've got airport pictures but we need street pictures of you shopping together. Eleanor is already at the mall."

"Alright Marco.." Louis said to him. "Harry I gotta go.. I'm sorry, but I'm under their orders right now. I have to do what he says.."

"Noooooo," Harry whined. "Don't leave me Boobear please.."

Louis sighed. "I promise I'll call after I get back to the hotel. Then we can talk as much as we want to. Please don't make this hard.. It hurts me too but you have to be strong."

Harry sniffled. "Okay.." he said defeated. "I love you Boobear."

Louis smiled. "And I love you babe. Keep your head up, yeah? I'll talk to you later."

The phone went silent.

* * *

A few days had passed since then and it was almost time for Louis to come home. He texted Harry the moment he knew that he would be able to come home in the next few days, and Harry couldn't believe what he saw. When he received the text, he ran into Jay's room and told her, jumping up and down and screaming he was so excited. Jay and Harry had decided to set up a welcome home party for Louis, gathering all the boys and their families together at the Tomlinson household and decorating the house for the moment Louis got back. The rest of the boys and their families stayed in a local motel until the night that Louis came home, and then they would catch a flight back to their hometowns.

"When are you going to pick up Louis?" Harry asked Jay after everything was set up for him to come home.

Jay checked her watch. "Really soon. Are you coming with me to pick him up?"

"Nahh,"Harry protested. "I'll stay here with everyone else and make sure everything is perfect for when he gets back."

"Alright darling. I'm going to leave to pick him up now. I love you," she said, kissing Harry's temple.

"Love you too, Jay."

* * *

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Louis stepped through the door. Everyone had grouped up in the living room and hid, and once Louis walked in they jumped out and surprised him.

"Oh my God guys! Thank you so much!" Louis said, walking in to hug everybody.

Louis walked through the living room and kitchen, hugging everyone and thanking them once again for showing up and throwing him a party. Last but not least, Louis saw Harry and he ran up to his boyfriend, squeezing him into a tight hug and kissing him softly. "I've missed you.." Harry murmured against Louis' lips.

"I've missed you too baby," Louis replied, kissing Harry again. "Hey, let's skip the party. It's probably going to be boring anyways, and I wanna spend time with you," Louis whispered into his ear. Harry shuddered and nodded his head as Louis led him to his room. Louis pulled Harry though the doorway and shut it behind him as Harry walked over to the bed and stood by it, waiting for Louis to join him. Louis walked over to where Harry was standing, looking him over once or twice, before throwing himself at him and kissing him passionately. Harry grinned into the kiss, holding onto Louis as tightly as he could.

"I've missed this so much," Harry mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

"I've missed everything about you," Louis replied, pulling back and planting love bites on Harry's neck. He sucked and bit down particularly hard on his collar bones, leaving a dark bruise there, before bringing his head back up and looking into Harry's eyes. "I love you Hazza."

Harry kissed Louis back, bringing his hands up to cup the sides of Louis's face before pulling away. "I love you Loubear."

Louis smiled as he chased Harry's lips to kiss him again, re-attaching their lips as soon as he could, and pecked them once gently. "Well you're stuck with me now that I'm back so you better."

Harry laughed, playing with Louis hair. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

"You're just letting your hands wander everywhere today, aren't you?" Louis asked, turning his head to brush his lips against Harry's hand briefly.

"That's because I've missed touching you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I'm all yours!" Louis laughed, pressing closer to him and kissing his cheek. "You can touch me all you want but all I ask for in return is 50 million dollars worth in your kisses."

"How do you even put a money value on kisses? They are priceless!" Harry laughed, kissing Louis softly and running his hands down his sides, feeling every bone and curve.

Louis fluttered his eyes closed and pulled Harry closer to him by the collar of his shirt before mumbling against his lips. "I wouldn't be able to afford your kisses if I were to pay for them anyway. I'd be forever in your debt."

Harry grinned at his boyfriend. "How are you so cute? Like, how is it even possible?" Harry brought his hands underneath his shirt and stroked his sides softly.

Louis shivered, opening his eyes to look into Harry's, and he started to play with his fringe nervously. "I'm not in the slightest as cute as you are, babe. I'm only second on the food chain." Louis said as he smiled widely and leaned in to kiss Harry again, holding him against his body by pushing his thumbs through his belt loops and tugging gently.

Harry laughed into the kiss. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that you're on top of the food chain of cuteness. I thought it was obvious," Louis blushed, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry giggled, playing with the hem of Louis' shirt. "Well alright Lou. Whatever you say."

"You just admitted that you're cuter than me," Louis said with a laugh as he leaned in to kiss Harry again.

"That's because I'd rather kiss you than try to figure out who is the cutest," Harry mumbled against Louis' lips.

"Well, alright," Louis replied, pulling away from the kiss and placing open-mouthed kisses along Harry's neck down to his collarbone.

Harry tilted his head back slightly and pushed his thumbs into the waistband of Louis boxers to pull him closer to his body. "T-that feels really good, Lou."

Louis grinned, sucking another love bite on the side of Harry's neck before pulling back and admiring his work. "That was my plan," Louis said, smirking. He re-attached his lips to Harry's neck and kissed along his collar bones again, pressing closer to his boyfriend.

"Louis, are you blushing? You're face seems a little warmer than usual," Harry asked with a teasing tone to his voice. He brought a hand up to Louis' back and ran his nails gently across it.

"Hush, I'm nervous," Louis answered with a sheepish grin, bringing a hand up to toy with Harry's curls and continued kissing his neck.

Harry giggled. "There is no reason to be nervous around me, Louis." He kept running his fingers along Louis' back softly and excruciatingly slow.

"Yeah, there is," Louis replied, "I want to make you happy.." He bit his lip, closing his eyes at Harry's touch. "A-and I quite like what you're doing with your nails. It feels amazing." He smiled, leaning up to kiss Harry again.

Harry kissed him back before pulling away and smiling at him. "Oh? Does it feel good?"

Louis nipped at Harry's bottom lip before nodding and smiling at his boyfriend. "Like the best feeling in the world- besides kissing you, that is." Louis grinned mischievously. "Although I could think of something else we could do that might feel pretty great.."

"I can already hear the wheels turning in your head, Lou," Harry laughed, digging his nails into Louis' back harder and raked them down and back up, smirking as Louis squirmed underneath his touch.

Louis looked Harry in the eyes and smiled. "Can I give you something?" he asked cautiously under heavy-lidded eyes, pulling at his belt loops.

Harry smiled back at him and nodded. "Of course you can, Louis."

Louis blushed, pulling his fingers from Harry's belt loops and placing his hands cautiously on his hips. "I-I don't know if you'll like it, so just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Louis brought his hands to the front of Harry's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. "Is this still okay?" he asked.

Harry cocked an eyebrow before his eyes widened in shock. "Y-yeah Lou. This is- this is alright." He blushed, embarrassed that he kept stuttering.

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry once softly before moving his hands to the hem of his shirt and tugging at it. "You're so perfect. And your stuttering is adorable."

Harry blushed deeper before bringing his arms up so Louis could pull off his shirt. Louis stood on his tip-toes and pulled his shirt completely off. "Believe me," Harry said, "it-it's not intentional stuttering."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's neck softly before slowly dropping down to his knees. Harry gasped, looking down at Louis' blue eyes. "I'm trying so hard to stay calm.." Harry said, almost to quiet for Louis to hear. "It's not working out for me." He laughed nervously and smiled.

"Now who's the nervous one?" Louis teased as he pulled Harry's jeans down to his ankles and Harry stepped out of them. Louis brought his hands up in between his thighs and tried pushing them apart. Harry noticed and parted his legs a bit and Louis started to suck a faint mark on the inside of one of his thighs, easing one of his thumbs under the band of Harry's boxers. "I love you, Hazza.." Louis murmured.

Harry held in a soft moan. "And I love you, Louis. So, so much." Harry brought a hand forward and started to toy with Louis' hair.

Louis started pulling Harry's boxers down slowly, eyeing Harry's cock as it slipped out of the fabric. Louis looked up at Harry to make sure that everything he was doing was alright as he brought his boxers down the rest of the way. "Are you sure you want this?"

Harry nodded, stepping out of his boxers. "Yes, Louis.. Just.. Please. I want this."

Louis nodded nervously, lowering his mouth to tease the head of it with his tongue before he wrapped his mouth around it and sucked gently. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Louis' hair as he tried to control himself. Louis licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, his expression turning from nervous to smug as he slid his hands up to hold Harry's hips in place.

Harry pulled Louis' hair tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ohhhhhh God, Louis.. Don't tease me.."

Louis rolled his eyes and grinned slightly as he dropped his head lower to take more of Harry's length into his mouth, moaning softly around it and squeezing Harry's hips tighter.

Harry moaned again and looked down to Louis to watch him, his eyes becoming glassy. "God, you look gorgeous right now.."

Louis tried his best to hold back a smug smile and winked up to Harry, taking him into his mouth the rest of the way and sucking gently, bobbing his head up and down.

Harry tightened his grip in Louis' hair and brought the other hand to the side of the bed to stable himself. "Louuuuuiiiiissss," he moaned, "that feels so good.."

Louis pulled off from Harry for a second before carefully pushing him back onto the bed and climbing up to straddle his legs. "Being a little loud, aren't we love?" he teased before lowering his head to work his mouth on Harry again.

Harry whimpered softly, letting Louis take control. "Do you mind? I can try to be quieter."

Louis pulled back and gave Harry an incredulous look, shaking his head. "No of course not! Why would I?" He started pumping a hand across Harry's cock while he had his head up.

"I dunno, some people aren't into it," Harry said, stifling back another moan. "And I can be loud sometimes."

Louis smiled and shook his head, bringing his lips to the shell of Harry's ear. "The louder you are, the better babe," he whispered hotly. He heard Harry moan softly and felt his cock twitch in his hand and he smiled, leaning back down to take his entire cock back inside his mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry muttered. He looked down to Louis and smiled at him through glassy eyes. "God you're good at this.." Louis smiled as he pulled back on his cock and slid his tongue along the slit teasingly slow. Harry grabbed at the bed sheets in his hands and shuddered. "You're-OH GOD- wearing too much right now, babe."

Louis pulled away again, smirking at Harry through pink and swollen lips. "Babe I know what you're trying to do, but tonight I want to take care of you, okay?"

Harry sat up to protest before Louis re-attached his mouth to his cock and he bobbed up and down quickly. He layed back down again, moaning loudly as he let his boyfriend take care of him. Louis brought a hand up to the base of Harry's cock and moved it quickly up and down as his tongue teased the head and licked around the slit. Harry started squirming around, trying to prevent himself from bucking up into Louis' mouth. Louis' other hand held his hips down, keeping him still as he sucked on the head and kept his hand twisting and pulling at the base.

"L-Louis... Louis I'm close babe.." Harry whimpered through his moans. Louis smirked, bringing his hand off of Harry's cock and brought the other one off of his hips. He set them both on the bed on either side of Harry's body and deep-throated him, letting him thrust into his mouth mercilessly. He held back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes as Harry hit the back of his throat over and over again. Louis noticed that his thrusts were getting sloppier and he moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through his length and sending him over the edge. Harry came into Louis' mouth with a broken sob, grabbing onto his hair and pulling roughly. Louis bobbed his mouth on his cock until he finished and he pulled off of it with a pop, smiling up at Harry and swallowing his cum with a smirk.

Harry groaned. "You're so fucking hot.."

Louis grinned and leaned in to kiss Harry, letting him taste himself on his lips. "I know."

"Are you sure you don't want me to return the favor? I can if you want.."

"No, no. I wanted to take care of you and I did," Louis replied. "I'll be okay. We have to get back to the party anyways. I hope they couldn't hear us downstairs, although they do have music playing so they probably didn't. Now, let's get your clothes back on and get back down to the guests."

Harry nodded as Louis climbed off of him and helped him up off of the bed to get his clothes back on, trying his best to cover up the marks he has left on his neck. Harry went into the bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror and when he came out Louis was sitting on the bed smiling at him.

"What?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You look absolutely wrecked, love," Louis laughed.

Harry smirked. "Yeah well your swollen lips don't look to innocent either." He walked up and kissed Louis then grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room towards the party. No one suspected a thing, except Niall, Zayn, and Liam, who all knew what Harry looked like post-orgasm, but they never asked and only gave them strange looks a few times. They stayed downstairs and chatted with the guests for the rest of the night before they had to go back home. Harry decided to stay with Louis that night and they went back up to his room to change into their pajamas. Harry climbed into the bed first and Louis joined him shortly after, snuggling into his side.

"I have the best boyfriend ever.." Harry sighed.

Louis looked up at him and gasped. "You have a boyfriend? That's just too bad.. Here I was hoping you were single," he grinned, speaking with a sarcastic tone with an overly surprised look on his face.

Harry laughed and went along with it. "Well I guess that's too bad for you. He's a pretty wonderful guy. He's funny, he's a very nice person, and he has a nice smile. He is basically everything I could ever want. I don't think we are going to break up."

Louis blushed. "You know what I think about that?"

"What do you think about that, Lou?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I think that your boyfriend probably feels like he could never tell you just how much you mean to him. He probably feels like you're the most amazing thing that has happened to him and he probably thinks you're the most adorable, sweet, genuine, lovable, sexy guy he has ever seen. Not to mention, there's probably no way in hell he'd ever let you two break up... These are all assumptions, of course, since I don't actually know the guy..." Louis grinned.

Harry snuggled into his body closer. "Well if all of your assumptions are in fact true, then I feel the same way about him."

"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," Louis replied with a wink. "He is completely in love with you."

"Well I'm definitely in love with him," Harry said, grinning.

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry and leaned his head onto his shoulder. "Before I forget Harry, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Lou?"

"Well I was thinking, while I was gone, I had to keep going on all of those dates with Eleanor, so I thought, maybe I should take you on a date, if that's okay..?"

Harry grinned. "I would love to go on a date with you!"

Louis sighed in relief, laughing to himself. "Good because I already set something up for tomorrow just in case you said yes."

"Seriously?" Harry asked, smiling brighter than before and looking down to Louis. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Lou."

"Only second to you, Haz," Louis replied kissing Harry once then snuggling into him more. "Let's get some rest babe. I bet you're pretty tired," he teased with a chuckle.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and laughed, scooting down to get more comfortable and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you to Hazza," Louis replied, yawning and shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."

**A/N: So that was my first time ever writing something like that so I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you once again for reading my story. You deserve all of the awards. (:**


	16. Crazier

**A/N: I completely forgot that Louis' family joined him and Eleanor on the France vacation and I haven't had any complaints but I just want the readers to know that I am aware they went with them. I just forgot about it until I wrote the last chapter and uploaded it and by then it was too late. I'll try to be more accurate now. Thanks for reading by the way. I like this chapter and if anything seems rushed to you it's because I was so excited to get to the end of the chapter. Haha so I hope you enjoy it. xx (:**

The next morning, Louis woke up laying on top of Harry. He lifted his head from where it was laying on his boyfriend's chest and he looked up to Harry's sleeping face, kissing his nose softly before rolling off of his body and getting up from the bed. He went to the bathroom and fixed his hair before he crept up next to the bed and sat down next to Harry, kissing him once on the lips and nudging him awake.

"Wh-Wha?" Harry asked in a sleepy tone.

"It's me baby. Good morning sunshine," Louis replied. "Now, get up. I think me mum has made us pancakes. I can smell them"

Harry grinned and sat up, kissing Louis quickly and getting out of the bed. They walked downstairs holding hands and saw that the girls and Louis' mom were all in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them. Daisy and Phoebe saw Louis and Harry first and ran over to attack them in a hug. They laughed, and Harry picked Phoebe up and brought her over to her seat at the table. Daisy and Louis also walked over to the table and sat down beside them.

"Good morning, boys," Jay said, smiling at them and flipping the pancakes. Fizzy and Lottie were grabbing silverware and plates for everyone and they brought them to the table before Jay came over and set a large plate of pancakes in front of them. Everyone got their breakfast and started to eat.

"So," Jay began, "how did you boys sleep last night?" She raised an eyebrow at them and smiled.

"We slept fine, mum. It felt nice being home," Louis replied.

"And it feels nice having you to sleep next to again," Harry blushed, snuggling into his boyfriend's side. Jay grinned at them knowingly as Lottie and Fizzy grimaced. Daisy and Phoebe looked at Louis and Harry and smiled.

"Hey Louis?" Daisy asked.

"Yes Daisy?"

"Are you and Harry gonna get married someday?" Phoebe giggled and nudged her twin.

"Daisy!" Lottie chastised.

"It's okay, Lottie," Louis replied. Harry blushed and Louis grabbed his hand, turning to his youngest sisters. "Well Daisy, when I can marry Harry, I definitely will." He gave Harry's hand a little squeeze and Harry grinned at him.

"So are you gonna be husbands?!" Phoebe asked, enthused.

"Yes," Louis said with a smile. "We will be husbands."

Jay smiled, trying not to get too emotional that her oldest found his soul mate, and cleared her throat. "Well boys, when does your flight back to London leave?"

Harry looked up at the clock. "In a few hours. We should probably get our stuff together Lou," he said, turning to him.

"Yeah," Louis said back. "we should."

They both stood up and grabbed their empty plates, setting them in the sink and kissing the girls and Jay on the cheek before heading up the stairs to pack.

"Hey, could you throw me some of my clothes?" Louis asked as they got into his room.

"Yeah," Harry replied, tossing the pile of clothes from the floor to where Louis' suitcase was.

"Thanks, babe," Louis smiled and he packed his things up, watching Harry as he did so.

"What?" Harry asked with a grin after a few minutes.

"Nothing," Louis replied. "You're just fun to watch."

Harry laughed. "Well alright. Done packing?"

"Yeah, babe. Let's go."

They descended the stairs and found everyone in the living room watching TV, Jay quietly knitting something.

"Hey mum, we're ready to go," Louis said, getting her attention.

Jay nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon girls. Lottie and Fizzy are in charge."

They started to walk out of the door until four pairs of arms encircled Louis and Harry, and they shut the door momentarily to say their goodbyes. After a few moments, Jay told them that they had to go, and they got their last hugs and kisses before leaving in the car. They got to the airport quickly and after a very long goodbye from Jay, Louis and Harry were on their flight to London.

* * *

Harry was in the living room laying down on the couch and trying to watch TV later that day, but his mind wouldn't focus on anything other than the fact that _Louis was taking them on their first official date that night._ He shut off the TV and walked up the stairs slowly, trying his very best to calm himself. He opened the door to Louis' room, seeing that he was reading a magazine that came out a few days ago with the France pictures with him and Eleanor. Harry looked to the ground nervously as he stepped into the room. "Hey Louis? I have a question.."

Louis lifted his gaze from the magazine and smiled at Harry, seeing that he seemed on-edge. "What is it Harry?"

Harry walked in a little more, shutting the door behind him. "Well, umm.. You talked about going on a date with me tonight.. and I was curious about where we are going. And when we are leaving. And what we will be doing. And what to wear.. And everything.." He looked up at Louis and met his eyes with his own, visibly nervous about their first date.

Louis chuckled softly, setting the magazine down and crawling to the end of the bed. "Is there anything else you need to know, Haz?"

Harry blushed and smiled as he walked over to the end of Louis' bed and sat down next to him, relaxing a bit. "No, I think I covered everything," he laughed.

Louis kissed his boyfriend's cheek softly and grabbed one of his hands with his two smaller ones. "Listen, Curls. You're still not going to find out anything until we're there, but we should start getting ready now. I was just about to go get you. I made it to where my plan should start around 7:30 or so and right now I think it's about 6 o'clock. Now, go put on something nice…" Louis gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze as Harry stood up. "And don't worry," Louis started. "I didn't plan anything too publicly because I understand this whole secret thing is important… I've got it all taken care of. So, try to relax and enjoy yourself a bit. Alright Curls?"

Harry smiled and nodded, kissing Louis once on the lips before turning and walking out. "Thank you, Loubear. I'll be in my room getting ready."

Louis grinned, getting up from his spot on the bed and walking over to his closet, finding his best black dress pants, his red short-sleeved dress shirt, and his black suspenders, just for Harry. He quickly got changed then walked into the bathroom to fix his hair, tossing his fringe around hastily.

"LOUIS? I CAN'T FIND MY BOWTIE!" Harry shouted from his own room.

Louis laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. "Which one?" he asked. He paused for a moment before he yelled to Harry again. "Come in here, love, so I can hear you!"

Harry headed down the hallway towards the bathroom with a defeated look on his face, dress pants on but with his shirt half unbuttoned and his hair flying every which way. "My black one!" he exclaimed. "I can't find my favorite lucky bowtie! I always wear it out on special occasions! I swear it was in my room but it isn't now.."

"Have you checked the couch yet?" Louis asked. "Sometimes when you get back, I swear, you're in such a hurry to get undressed and get to bed you don't even notice where you're tossing your clothes." Louis laughed and kept fixing his hair before freezing, remembering something. "Wait, no. It might actually be with my things, since I… Nevermind. I'll check my dresser drawers for you.."

Harry stopped short in the doorway of Louis' room, where Louis was now digging in his top drawer in search for his bowtie. "Louis why would you have my lucky bowtie and what would you be using it for?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Louis' face lit up as he pulled it out of his things. He looked at Harry with a grin and swung it around pointlessly. "No reason... Or, at least, no reason I'm sharing until we make it through this date. Now, c'mon. Can I put it on you, please?" he asked, stepping forward towards Harry as he walked into his room.

Harry smiled, looking confused for a moment before brushing it off. "Sure you can, Lou." He walked up to Louis, smiling as he buttoned his shirt the rest of the way and tied his bowtie around his neck, taking his time to make it look good.

Louis pecked Harry's lips softly. "Ready, love?"

Harry smiled. "I'm ready Boobear."

Louis grinned back at his boyfriend as he dropped his hand down to intertwine their fingers. "Then, follow me." He lead Harry outside to his car and opened the passenger-side door for him. "So far so good?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, Louis. Everything is fine. Although I am a little worried about where you might take me.." He got into the car and Louis shut his door before going to the driver's side and climbing in, starting the car.

"It's fine, Haz. It's nothing to bad.. I hope.." Louis said, winking at Harry as he turned on the radio. "You can change the station to whatever you'd like," he said with a smile as he pulled out of their driveway and into the street.

Harry grinned as he turned the dial and set it on his favorite station. They played some of the really popular songs that were out at the time, then the DJ got on the station.

"Next up, from the UK's very own world-famous boy band, here is their biggest hit!" The station started playing their first single, Liam's voice blasting through the speakers.

"Hey! This is our song!" Harry exclaimed, turning the music up.

"OMG really? Thanks for telling me, I didn't know," Louis replied sarcastically, shaking his head.

"You're so sarcastic, Louis," Harry said with a grin before turning and singing the chorus to him.

Louis blushed and sang along with his boyfriend, slowing the car down to let him know that they were almost to their destination.

"I still have no idea where we are, Louis.." Harry said, sounding confused.

Louis smiled and pulled into a parking lot, shutting off the car. "That's alright. I just hope you like it.."

"I'm sure whatever we do will be perfect Louis," Harry said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Haz," Louis replied blushing. "So, I kind of want to tell you now that I've gotten you something, but I don't know if you'll like it or not.."

Harry's eyes lit up and his smile became a mile wide. "You-you got me something?"

Louis nodded his head, laughing nervously to himself. "Y-yeah, but if you don't like it we can always return it and get something else…"

"Louis quit being so dramatic," Harry said with a grin. "I'm sure I will love it."

"Me? Dramatic? _Never._" Louis said sarcastically as he fidgeted around in his pocket. "Just know that it's nothing too over-the-top or grand…" Harry nodded as Louis pulled out a leather bracelet with the word _Forever_ engraved into it. He looked down to it in his hand and smiled. "I know it doesn't say much, but you know that song by Hedley called Awake In A Dream that we always hear on the radio? It said something about how all I can do is give forever to you… And, that's what I intend on doing.." Louis looked up from the bracelet and turned to look at Harry's face, avoiding his eyes.

Harry grabbed the bracelet from Louis and looked at it, running his fingers over the letters and letting the meaning set in. "L-Louis this is..." Harry grinned, starting to tear up a bit. "This is absolutely perfect." Harry looked up to his boyfriend, noticing that he was avoiding his gaze so he gently turned Louis' head to where he had to look him in the eyes. "I love it and I love you.." He leaned over and rested his forehead on Louis', smiling like an idiot.

Louis grinned at Harry's words of approval. "I.. I love you Harry. I'm hoping you will always have this as a reminder of just how much I do," he said, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek.

Harry kissed Louis' slowly and gently, filling it with as much passion and emotion as he could. Louis smiled into the kiss, pressing his lips to Harry's over and over again before Harry pulled back and put his lips by his ear. "I couldn't ask for a more perfect present from a more perfect person," Harry whispered, kissing Louis' temple.

"You flatter me too much," Louis stated, speaking softly. "Honestly, I don't deserve it."

"Louis, you deserve the world and if I could give it to you I would do it," Harry grinned, pulling away from Louis' ear and smiling. He looked down to the bracelet again, turning it over in his hand a few more times.

"The world, eh? Well, that's very sweet Harry, but all I really want right now is you," Louis said as he gently pulled Harry's wrist forward and tied the bracelet on. Harry smiled, running his fingers over it and admiring it. "So," Louis started, biting his lip, "are you ready to see where we are?"

Harry looked up at Louis and nodded. "Yes please. I have been kept wondering all night!" he laughed.

Louis poked one of Harry's dimples teasingly. "It's not my fault you're an impatient twat." Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis then giggled as he smacked his hand away, happy that they could still be this way around one another. "But," Louis said, "I'm going to have to continue the surprise a bit longer. I want you to close your eyes, and you can't open them until I say so." Louis grinned, hoping his plan would all work out.

Harry let out a sigh then smiled at how cute his boyfriend was. "Okay Lou," Harry replied, shutting his eyes. "They are closed." Harry giggled, feeling silly that he was being told to keep his eyes shut.

Louis sneaked out of the car, running around to the passenger side door and opening it for Harry. "Here," Louis murmured, hooking an arm around Harry's waist and lifting him up. "I'll guide you, okay? Just follow me, love."

Harry giggled again and bit his bottom lip. "Alright, I trust you. Don't let me fall," he teased.

Louis smiled, leading Harry around a light pole that was in their way. "If you fall, I'm going with you, trust me." He walked them towards their destination slowly, making sure that Harry didn't trip on anything and a few moments later they were where they needed to be. "Okay, umm, you're going to need to step up here," he instructed. "And, uh-if the ground feels like it's moving a little, that's normal. Don't worry, it's not your imagination." Louis tightened his grip on Harry and grabbed his arm to steady him as he took a step up, then placed his other foot on the platform. Louis followed behind him, making sure Harry stayed steady.

"Why would the ground be moving?" Harry asked, feeling the soft rock of the thing he was standing on.

Louis smirked. "Don't worry. It's not dangerous and it won't be moving too much." Louis lead him a few more feet forward before stopping him and holding onto him tightly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready!" Harry laughed. "Can I please open my eyes now?" he asked with a smile.

Louis removed his arms from Harry, stepping back from him to wait a few strides behind him, and he sighed nervously. "Okay love, you can open them now.."

Harry shook with nerves as he opened his eyes one at a time, gasping as he took in the breathtaking beauty of the scene around him. Louis had them on a very nice passenger boat right off of a secluded dock of the Westminster Millennium Pier of the Thames River in London. It was dark outside, and the boat was strung with white icicle Christmas lights everywhere and candles decorating the boat in different places. He turned slightly to the left and noticed a small table for two set with a crimson red tablecloth. He noted two small plates set where the two chairs were, across from each other, and a giant basket of nothing but candy as the centerpiece of the table. Harry chuckled to himself, remembering that when they first came together as a band they asked each other what their go to date food was and Harry jokingly said "just a bunch of really good candy." He turned and did a complete 360, spinning around once to take it all in.

"T-this is.. absolutely incredible, Louis," Harry said, barely above a whisper as he looked around the boat once again, completely awestruck at the beauty of it all.

Louis eased up behind Harry and he held up a hand with a deep red rose in it, nudging it into Harry's hand. "I just wanted to make sure it was perfect for you."

Harry turned around to face his boyfriend, gently taking the rose from his hand, and smiled. "I-I don't know what to say..." Harry choked out as tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. "I'm just so happy right now.." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Louis' smaller frame, embracing him tightly and setting his head on his shoulder. "Just... I love you so much, Louis.."

Louis chuckled, overwhelmed that Harry loved his idea so much. "You don't have to say anything, Harry," he replied as he hugged him back. They stayed wrapped in each other until Louis pulled back and swiped his thumbs underneath Harry's eyes, softly wiping his tears away. "I love you."

Harry gave Louis a smile, laughing at himself that he started to cry. "How did I ever manage to find someone as amazing as you to fall in love with, hmm?"

Louis blushed, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "Nooooo tonight is about you stop making it about me.."

"Well I'm serious. You do so much for me and I sometimes feel like I don't do enough for you," Harry replied, kissing the top of Louis' head.

"I'm serious too," Louis grinned. "Just you agreeing to being my boyfriend is the most praise I'll ever need." He started to trace invisible patterns into the small of Harry's back.

Harry shivered, the sensation of Louis' fingers gently touching his back sending tingles up his spine. "So are we going to eat any of that candy you so kindly remembered me talking about?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well we can if you'd like."

"I kind of just want to stay like this forever."

Louis grinned. "Actually, I have another idea."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

Louis lifted his head, meeting Harry's green eyes with his own blue. "Would it be too incredibly cheesy if I asked you to dance?"

Harry chuckled. "I would love to dance with you, Louis. But, to what music?"

Louis pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and pointed to a stereo that he brought on board. "I have my Ipod jack that connects to any stereo. I've got this covered." Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed at his boyfriend's organization for once in his life. "So," Louis started, "any song requests?"

"Uhmmmm.." Harry thought for a moment. "How about the song Crazier by Taylor Swift? I'm in a T Swift mood right now, and that song makes me think of you." Harry smiled and looked to the ground, avoiding Louis' gaze and blushing like crazy.

Louis smiled, reluctantly pulling himself away from Harry to plug his Ipod in and turn on the song before he walked back up to Harry and held a hand out to him as the first few notes of the violin and guitar play. "May I have this dance?" Louis asked as he kissed Harry's hand.

Harry laughed and nodded his head, letting Louis lead him closer to the stereo. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist as she started to sing the first words. "Louis I don't.. really.. know how to dance, actually.." Harry muttered, blushing again.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and smiled reassuringly. "Lucky for you, I do. Just follow my lead and you will be fine."

Harry let Louis take the lead and they glided along the floor as one, perfectly in sync with one another. "Am I doing alright?" he asked Louis nervously.

Louis grinned. "You're a wonderful dancer Harry. I don't even know why you were worried." He instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's neck, pulling him closer to his body. "Oh, and just for the record Curly, I've been thinking about what Alyssa asked us, when we were on the phone the other day. You know, when she asked about who would wear the pants in the relationship?" Harry smiled and nodded in recognition. "Well, guess what? It's gonna be me," Louis admitted with a laugh.

Harry smiled and laughed with him. "After tonight, I kind of figured that would happen."

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek. "Well, I like it.. Spoiling you is fun. It's like I get to be the reason for your smile."

"You always have been, Louis," Harry said, looking into Louis' eyes, getting lost in the perfect shade of blue they were. "You never fail to make me smile."

Louis giggled, shaking his head. "Are you ever not cute? I love it when you smile, especially with your dimples, and every time you do my heart skips a beat... I love you Harry. I know I just said that not too long ago, but I do."

"And I love you, Louis," Harry replied before kissing him once. "And I can't help it sometimes! I'm just an adorable individual!" Harry grinned and winked at his boyfriend.

"Trust me," Louis said, "I know exactly how adorable you are." He slipped his hands from around his neck down to his chest for more comfort and he grabbed onto the material in his hands, holding Harry's body close to him. Harry smiled and started to hum the music into Louis ear. He giggled quietly, staying silent and bringing his ear closer to Harry's mouth as he listened to his voice. He gently sang the bridge of the song into his ear before grinning mischievously.

"Hey Louis?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Hazza?"

Harry tightened his grip on Louis' waist as he lifted him once in the air, spinning him around a few times as the chorus ran through one more time and the line "_You lift my feet off the ground/You spin me around_" played. Louis instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and Harry brought his hands underneath Louis' bum to support him. Harry smiled at Louis as he gave him a shocked look. "I just wanted to remind you, you may wear the pants here, but I'm still bigger than you and stronger."

Louis huffed, pretending to be annoyed when he actually found it _very _attractive. "Yeah, yeah. I know that."

Harry sang the last few words of the song to Louis, kissing him tenderly after it ended. Louis kissed him back just as tenderly, running his hands though Harry's curls before he set him down on his feet. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist again, pulling him closer and pressing him against his body, giving Louis little kisses between his words. "This." Kiss. "Has been." Kiss. "The most perfect." Kiss. "Date ever Louis." Kiss.

Louis pulled back, looking at Harry skeptically. "Are you saying that because you mean it or because you have to?" Louis smiled, planting another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Harry kissed him back before pulling away and putting a hand up by his head with two fingers extended like you do in boy scouts. "I meant what I said and I said what I meant!" Harry said, quoting Dr. Seuss before laughing. "But in all seriousness, this really has been amazing. Thank you for the perfect night Louis," Harry said with a huge grin.

"No need to thank me," Louis laughed. "Like I said, I love spoiling you. I'll make sure to do this more often.." Louis thought for a moment. "Hey Harry? Remember that thing with your bowtie?"

Harry looked at Louis confused. "Yeah I do. What about it?"

"I was just gonna say, I kind of lied earlier.. The only reason I took it was because I wanted to put it on you, kind of like extra good luck or something.. It sounds silly now.." Louis admitted, shrugging innocently.

Harry smiled. "It's okay Louis. I think that's pretty cute, if you ask me."

"You think everything I do is cute," Louis said, playing with the curls at the nape of Harry's neck. "Honestly Harry, you might just have a problem.."

Harry laughed. "I think the problem is that everything little thing that you do is adorable and all of our fans agree with that so you most certainly are cute."

"Says the most popular guy in the hottest boy band in the world," Louis stated, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "Besides, cute and adorable aren't exactly the titles I was striving for as your boyfriend."

"Fine," Harry replied, defeated. "How about you're very handsome and rugged then. And manly." He winked, remembering the French interview where he said that about Louis. "Is that any better?"

"Hmm.." Louis thought. "Can I be cute, adorable, handsome, rugged, and manly?"

Harry laughed. "All of the above seems fine to me."

Louis smiled, noticing that the music stopped a while ago but they were holding each other and swaying. "So, would you like to stay and eat some candy?" he asked.

Harry looked over to the table and shrugged. "Well, we could do that. Or we could just bring the candy home. I am getting a bit tired, and it's hard to cuddle you while on this boat."

"You're right there," Louis admitted. Him and Harry grabbed the sweets off of the table and got Louis' Ipod and the stereo inside the car before getting back on the boat and admiring the beauty of the lights for a few moments. Afterwards they got into the car and headed home, a little tired but blissfully happy.

* * *

As they stepped inside the door to their flat, Harry immediately started stripping off, throwing his clothes everywhere like Louis said he always did.

"Hey!" Louis shouted. "Wait until we get to your room before you start getting naked!"

Harry smiled, picking up his shirt, bowtie, and belt off of the floor and picking up his dress shoes to take them back inside his room. Louis followed close behind, stripping off as he walked up the stairs and grabbing a pair of clean pajama pants in Harry's dresser, putting them on and climbing into the bed as he waited for Harry to come out of the bathroom. As Harry exited the bathroom, stark naked, Louis eyed him over and grinned. "I'm so lucky.." he blurted out.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled as he walked over to the bed to snuggle up to Louis and go to sleep.

"Wait!" Louis exclaimed right before Harry got into the bed.

"What?"

"I changed my mind," Louis stated, eyeing Harry again.

Harry looked back at him with a confused expression painted on his face.

"I was thinking, maybe we could find a good use of your bowtie somehow?"

Harry's eyes darkened as he looked at Louis. "What do you have in mind?"

Louis licked his lips, nervously scanning over Harry's body before turning them to the floor on the other side of the bed. "Well, you were just so touchy yesterday, and I just wanted to know what you would do if you _can't_ be touchy like that. Unless you're not into that, which is fine.. I just was curious as to-"

He was cut off short by his very turned on boyfriend jumping on top of him and kissing him fiercely, presenting his bowtie to him anxiously.

**A/N: So just to let you know, this chapter idea was thought of BEFORE Haylor. So, no I didn't think of it because of that. Haha and I left the end to your imagination. (; Thanks for reading. I won't be writing for a while because I have finals all this week but I promise to start writing during Christmas break when I don't have anything to do! (:**

**Ps: Please review so I know you have read it!**


	17. Here In Your Arms

**A/N: Okay guys. I'm SO sorry that it's been so long since I have even uploaded anything but I have been busy with Christmas and New Years and just EVERYTHING and I keep putting it off and I'm a horrible person I know! LJfbhsbgefbgeihgbfvyusb sorry guys.**

**Ps: To the people who believe that this fan fiction is not allowed, the first names are known to be real people, yes, but the last names of my characters are not the same as the real people you claim them to be. I don't write last names in my fic. I just don't. That's how I write. So please, before you decide to try to report this, just know that the names are not the same. Thank you.**

WOO! Radio City Liverpool rocked!" Zayn grinned as the boys piled into the car to take them back to their homes in London. Their management team scheduled an interview and an extra show for them to play on the 21st in Liverpool, and the boys were exhausted after their busy day, but pumped from the after-show adrenaline. Niall was the last to get in the car and he piled on top of the boys and they all laughed before he got up and sat down in his seat regularly. Niall, Liam, and Zayn sat in the middle row of seats while Louis and Harry sat beside one another holding each other's hands in the back of the car. Louis was slowly running his fingers through Harry's curls and Harry was laying his head on his shoulder, shutting his eyes and grinning.

"You seem to like your hair being played with, Hazza," Louis noted, whispering to his boyfriend.

Harry's grin grew wider and he chuckled softly. "Yeah, I do. A lot. You know this."

Louis smirked and tugged softly on them, making Harry suppress a soft moan. "I can tell. You always seem to get a bit.. smiley." He laughed under his breath.

"You know whyyyy.." Harry whined quietly.

Louis twirled his fingers around the soft curls in his hand. "You're cute.." he whispered into Harry's ear.

"And you're a tease.." Harry whispered back.

Louis chuckled lightly. "What was that, Curls?" He pulled on Harry's hair again, a little harder this time.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and let it out shakily. "Nothing, Lou bear."

Louis stopped moving his fingers for a moment. "Why do you get so flustered when I play with your hair, hm?"

"You already know, babe," Harry laughed. "I just REALLY like getting my hair played with.." He smiled, trying to make Louis drop the subject because he was in the car with the rest of the boys and he couldn't ravish Louis just yet.

"Awww but I want you to say it, Hazza," Louis replied, moving his fingers in his hair again and tugging on a very sensitive part of his head that drove him wild.

Harry shuddered and gave in to Louis' teasing, leaning up to the shell of his ear and nibbling on his ear lobe softly. "It turns me on SO much when you mess with my hair, baby. You know that it drives me insane."

Louis shivered and nudged Harry away from him, attaching his lips to his boyfriend's neck and sucking where he knew Harry would start to squirm. "I win..." Louis muttered triumphantly as he kissed Harry's neck.

Harry smiled and tilted his head back for Louis. "Mmm? And what did you win exactly?"

"I dunno," Louis admitted with a laugh. "But I made you say it, so I'm happy." He leaned down and kissed the hollow of Harry's collarbone.

Harry laughed. "Well you know at least one thing that drives me crazy..."

Louis kissed around Harry's neck again and lightly sucked on it. "When do I get to find out more of them?" he asked, smiling up at him.

Harry grinned. "Well I'm not just gonna tell you them. You have to find them out for yourself."

"I suppose that's fair," Louis stated. He held up his index finger on one hand then held up a fist with his other hand. "Louis: One, Harry: Zip." He winked at his boyfriend and smiled up at him.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis. "I could probably find one pretty easily. I might even be able to find one right now," he replied with a wink, setting his hand on Louis' thigh.

"Hey now, Harry. I bet you won't be able to find any by time we get back home," Louis said, looking forward and ignoring Harry's hand.

Don't challenge me, Lou. That isn't very safe to do.." Harry said with a smirk, drumming his fingers on Louis' thigh.

Louis sighed and mumbled under his breath. "And you say I'm the tease.."

"Hey, you got on me earlier for mumbling you can't do that now!" Harry teased as he squeezed Louis' thigh.

"Haaaarrrrrryyyyy," Louis whined.

Harry smirked, looking at his boyfriend. "What is it Louis? Is there something wrong?" He ran his hand up and down Louis' thigh slowly and teasingly. "I think I found out one of the things that drives you crazy, hmm?"

Louis groaned at Harry's words. "I hate you.. Well, I don't, but- ugh..."

"Looks like I'm teasing the tease now, aren't I?"

"Harry! Louis! Behave!" Liam said, scolding them. "Wait until you guys get home.."

"Sorry," Harry replied for the both of them, laughing.

The rest of the 3 hour car ride was spent with the five boys singing along obnoxiously to the radio, annoying their driver and Paul to no end. When they got back, the driver dropped off Louis and Harry first, because they were the ones singing the loudest and making the most noise. Louis and Harry said goodbye to the boys and started to walk up to their front door hand-in-hand.

"Got the house key?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Louis laughed and dropped Harry's hand, unlocking and opening the door. "Now hurry up, I want to get out of these clothes.."

Harry laughed and walked in. "Okay Lou. Shall we go to bed now? I am quite tired.."

"Sounds perfect," Louis answered, following Harry in and closing and locking the door behind him. "But can I sleep in your room again? Your sheets smell like you, and I feel like lying next to you. Plus, I want to cuddle, and your bed is the biggest." Louis blushed as he took his shoes off.

Harry smiled and took his shoes off as well. "I expected you to sleep in my room with me anyways."

Louis laughed and took Harry's hand again. "My room is just pointless..." he said as he led Harry up the stairs.

"Well we always seem to go to mine anyways.." Harry admitted, following his boyfriend.

"Is that a bad thing?" Louis asked, sitting down on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt.

"No I like my room," Harry replied. "I think my bed is more comfortable than yours. But either is fine if you're there too." Harry winked at Louis as he unbuttoned his own shirt and started taking his trousers off.

Louis blushed and stood up to remove the rest of his clothes so he could change into some pjs. "You know the drill, give me some trousers to sleep in," he laughed.

Harry smiled and headed over to his dresser, grabbing Louis some trousers to sleep in. "You never wear your own pajamas, do you Lou? Not that I'm complaining or anything..."

"Well," Louis started, "I never remember to grab any as we are going to your room. I could start wearing my own, if you'd like.."

"No!" Harry interjected. "You look adorable in my over-sized trousers."

Louis smiled, tugging them on and snuggling up into the sheets of the bed. "C'mon Hazza. I wanna snuggle."

Harry smiled and climbed up into the bed with his boyfriend and snuggled up close to him, kissing him once on the lips.

"Goodnight Louis. I love you,"Harry said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Harry. I love you more," Louis replied, smirking.

"Hey, lets not start this. I'm tired," Harry laughed.

Louis laughed along with him, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "Alright Hazza. Goodnight."

* * *

"Hazza? Are you downstairs?" Louis yelled as he walked down the steps to the living room, looking for his boyfriend. As he got to the landing he saw Harry sitting on the couch with his laptop sitting on his legs, and he was smiling at the screen.

"Come here, Lou. I'm on Tumblr and some of these girls are mental!" Harry said with a laugh.

Louis smiled and joined him, snuggling up to his side and peering at the screen. He saw a few posts go by about how cute they are and how many 'feels' they gave their fans, but then he spotted two or three posts about Harry's new tattoo, a single "A" on his arm.

"Didn't they already know about this tattoo?" Louis asked.

"Guess not," Harry replied with a laugh as he looked at his fans' reactions.

Suddenly, a few gifs of Harry, Louis, and Zayn hip thrusting at one of their concerts showed up on the screen with a few comments below them talking about how Louis' thrusts were very sexy and Harry's were.. less than satisfying. There were also a few comments saying that if they were actually dating that Louis would top in sex.

"Haha!" Louis mocked, pointing to the moving pictures and the comments. "People are making fun of you!"

Harry looked closer and read the comments before gasping. "I would NOT bottom! We haven't even done that yet but I'm quite sure I wouldn't!" He paused, watching the gif of Louis thrusting and admiring it. "Besides Lou, your thrusts are perfection. Obviously people would make fun of mine if they compared it to yours." _I can't. Stop. Staring.. _he thought in the back of his mind.

Louis laughed. "You've seen my hips, Harry. You would bottom and you know it. It's okay Haz, I think your hips are great," he said with a wink.

"Well yours are almost too much to handle.." Harry replied with a guilty smile.

"Which is why I win the "who tops" argument," Louis replied smugly.

"Yeah, yeah.." Harry trailed off with a laugh. "Be quiet babe.. We all know how amazing your thrusts are.."

Harry continued to scroll down the page and he soon came upon a message that a girl sent to someone on Tumblr saying that she accidentally called out Harry's name instead of her boyfriend's name during sex and her boyfriend thought she was cheating. Harry laughed and pointed it out to Louis.

"How unfortunate.." Louis trailed off, holding back a snicker. "And weird on both our parts.."

"There I strike again. Making girls scream my name without doing anything.." Harry replied.

_Not just girls... _Louis thought. "This reminds me of problems I have had in the past.." he mumbled, hoping Harry didn't catch what he just said.

"Mind telling me about these said problems?" Harry asked innocently, hearing everything.

"...You weren't supposed to hear that.." Louis nervously replied.

"Well now I'm curious so you have to tell me!" Harry pleaded.

"Fine.." Louis replied, giving in. "I've just had.. similar problems with Eleanor.. There was more than one reason she was jealous, you know.." He blushed, embarrassed by his confession.

Harry sat beside his boyfriend and looked at him, smiling knowingly. "Oh really? I find that hilarious considering the place we are in now!" He let out a small chuckle, trying to contain his laughter.

Louis groaned. "Yes, really. I didn't like being with her much.. This is going to sound dumb, but I'd just be imagining something completely different from what was _actually _happening.. And don't laugh! I got yelled at so badly whenever that happened! I couldn't exactly come crying to you about it and the other boys wouldn't understand.. It was awful when it happened, to say the least!"

Harry laughed again. "Sorry, Boobear. It's just funny. And pretty hot at the same time," he admitted, imagining Louis screaming his name as they fucked in his bed.

"No it's not!" Louis chastised, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "You have never had to go through something like that!"

"True," Harry began, "not with other people. But by myself? Well, I had to think of someone, and you just so happened to be the person that slipped into my mind. I would be lying if I said I haven't gotten off screaming your name." It was Harry's turn to blush and he grinned nervously, worried that Louis would find it odd for some reason.

"Are you just saying that so I don't feel as weird?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Harry laughed. "I'm being 100% truthful here. I probably wouldn't have told you if you didn't say anything, though."

Louis smirked, becoming cocky. "Well aren't you glad you can let me take that over now and you won't have to just imagine me touching you like you did before?"

"Very," Harry replied, trying to control the tightness that was developing in his trousers.

Louis removed the laptop from Harry's lap, setting it on the table in front of them and turning to straddle him. Once he was on top of Harry, he noticed how he started to get hard, and he grinded into his lap, causing friction that Harry so desperately wanted but didn't at the same time. Harry held back a soft moan and grabbed onto Louis' bum, attaching his lips to Louis' neck and biting harshly to leave a prominent mark. Just as Louis got his fingers underneath of the hem of Harry's shirt to pull it off of him, his phone went off. Harry whined and stuck his bottom lip out in protest to him answering it, but Louis climbed off of him and pressed the answer button.

"Yes, Zayn?"

"LOUIS. Have you heard the news from Niall or Liam yet?" Zayn asked from the other side.

Louis sat up straighter and looked over at Harry confused. "No? What are you going on about Zayn?"

"Put me on speaker so Harry can hear," he replied with a little too much excitement in his voice for Louis' liking.

He pressed the speaker button and held his phone out. "Alright mate, what is going on?"

"Louis, Harry, we're scheduled to perform at the Olympics closing ceremony on August 12th. This is the biggest gig of our lives. We're gonna perform for almost the entire world!"

Harry and Louis' jaws both dropped. "What? Are you serious?!" Harry asked in shock. "Are we really?"

"YES!" Zayn yelled through the phone. "I'm so pumped now, you have no idea!"

Louis laughed and cheered happily. "Mate that's amazing! I'm buzzing now!"

"I KNOW! I'm gonna call my family and tell them the good news! Talk to you later! Love you both, bye!" Zayn said in a hurry before hanging up.

Louis and Harry laughed then hugged each other, overwhelmed that they got to be in the closing ceremony of the Olympics. Louis kissed Harry's cheek before pulling back and leaning back on the couch.

"This is unbelievable.." he announced.

Harry laughed. "Yeah but he ruined our moment.."

Louis looked up and faced Harry. "He did, didn't he? Oh well, we will be alright. We couldn't have done much anyways.. Its lunch time and I'm starving.."

"Want me to make you dinosaur chicken nuggets? I just bought some!" Harry said excitedly.

"YES," Louis replied. " YES TO EVERYTHING."

Harry grinned as he stood up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to lead him to the kitchen so he could aid in making them.

"Hey Harry? Know what's airing tonight on TV?" Louis asked later, plopping down on the couch.

"No?" Harry said with a questioning tone, sitting own next to him.

Louis smirked. "The prank that Zayn and I pulled on you guys."

Harry's eyes widened in humiliation. "NOOOO the whole world is gonna see that! It's bad!"

Louis put an arm around his boyfriend. "Well, yes, you were very embarrassing, to say the least."

Harry leaned away from Louis and lightly smacked his arm away, pouting.

"Hey!" Louis shouted. "It was cute and endearing too. You're gonna be a great father someday, Haz.."

"Yeah, well so are you, Louis. I'm sure that when we have kids we will be the best dads ever!"

Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle and turning on the television for them to watch the prank be aired for the world to see. After watching it, re-winding the television multiple times to watch it again, and Louis recording it onto their cable box, Harry dragged Louis into the kitchen for them to make dinner together. After they ate dinner, they went upstairs and changed their clothes for bed, snuggling into one another underneath the sheets and kissing each other goodnight, and after about the dozenth time kissing goodnight, they finally fell asleep.

**A/N: So I'm really sorry it has taken so long but I just hadn't written in a while then once I got out of the habit of trying to write every other day I got lazy.. I'll try to be better guys.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just have to get back in the groove of writing. Thanks if you're still reading this story. I love you all. xx**


	18. Pretending

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm getting to really suck at updating but I'm trying to get better. I've just been kind of busy recently. Anyways, next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. (:**

"Are you _sure_ Eleanor has to come over today? I wanted to spend the day with you..." Harry whined as they headed down the stairs to wait for her arrival.

"Yes, Harry. I told you, Marco and Katie are the handlers of this relationship, and what they say, goes. It will be alright. How bad could a day with El be anyways?"

Just then, they heard a soft knock on the door that signaled that Eleanor was dropped off. Louis gave Harry a pleading look as if to say "_Just do this for me, please..."_ and as he opened the door to invite her in, Harry went and sat down on the couch in the living room. Eleanor walked in, trying her best to smile at Louis, knowing she was stuck with him for the next few hours. She went into the living room and saw Harry skulking on one of the couches, so she laughed and sat on the other one, staring at him in an almost amused manner.

"Something wrong Harry?" she asked a little too nicely.

"Actually, yes," Harry replied coldly, refusing to turn to look at her.

"Well what's wrong? Am I taking time away from you being with your boyfriend? Kind of like what you did to me? Hmm?"

"Shut the fuck up," Harry spat back.

Eleanor scoffed. "Tsk tsk... Someone is not in the mood for jokes. Oh, and by the way, thanks for telling me happy birthday a few days ago. Oh wait, you didn't."

"I don't feel obligated to tell you happy birthday."

"Is that so?" Eleanor asked, leaning forward. "Well it sure doesn't help your case at all when I'm here to cover your ass because you and Louis felt the need to gay it up. People are already skeptical of our relationship without you 'forgetting' about my birthday."

"Who cares about your birthday Eleanor? You're a uni student, not some worldwide superstar.."

"Well apparently a lot of people care since-"

"HEY!" Louis shouted a he came into the room. "Enough bickering. We have to spend the day together and I'm not having the entire day go like this, alright?" He went up to the couch Harry was on and sat next to him, swinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Okay Louis.. I'm sorry," Harry replied.

_"Okay Louis, I'm sorry,_" Eleanor mocked. "God freaking damn, you're so whipped.."

Harry's body tensed as he almost contemplated murder, but Louis' soft touch on the back of his neck calmed him down and relaxed him once more.

"Sooooo..." Louis sighed.

"Hey Eleanor? Wanna know something that I think is funny?" Harry asked, turning to the brunette.

"What?" Eleanor asked flatly.

"You know who was the first to tweet you on your birthday? Starbucks. It's funny, because you're almost in a relationship with the store, so it's only appropriate that they tweeted you first."

"You're an idiot," Eleanor replied, sitting back further in the couch.

"Wanna know something else that's funny? Katie ordered you that god awful cake for your birthday and sent it to mine and Louis' house while you were at your mum's place. Then they made the website write down that "the happy couple" answered the door and they made it seem like the happy couple was you and Louis when in fact it was Louis and I. Then they made Louis post a picture of the cake on his twitter while you posted a picture of the tea that your mum got you that you said Louis got you."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, trying to block out Harry as he just kept going.

_"Then_, the next day you took a picture with your mum and posted it on twitter but you didn't take into account that the picture of the tea you posted the day before was on the same coffee table in front of the same couch as the picture with your mum, thus disproving the idea that you were with Louis on your birthday, when he was actually with me the entire time. Isn't this all just so funny?"

There was a quiet that surrounded the room as Harry waited for Eleanor's response and Louis stayed still, afraid to speak up because there was so much tension. When Eleanor didn't reply, Harry decided to add in an extra dig.

"I mean, you could have _at least _took the picture of the tea in a different room. I thought you were smarter than that, uni girl?"

"Are you done going on about this?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I have irritated you enough for now," Harry smiled triumphantly.

"Guys... we can't do this all day.." Louis said, almost pleading for them to stop.

"Whatever.. I'm getting on Twitter to escape this nightmare..." Eleanor said, pulling out her phone.

"Finally, some quiet," Harry sighed.

Eleanor looked up from her phone screen and gave him a deadly glare before looking back down and getting back on Twitter.

* * *

As Harry and Louis sat on the couch opposite of her and watched a movie a few hours later, Eleanor was browsing through her Twitter timeline and reading all the crazy tweets she would get from her own fans. She found it odd that she had fans just for being Louis' girlfriend-well, at one time she was-but she accepted it and found it to be kind of cool that she personally had her own following. After refreshing the feed, she saw a tweet from a girl she followed that linked to an article online, and before the link it read: _"I wonder if this was Eleanor..."_

Curiosity got the best of her as she clicked on the link and was lead to a website talking about how Louis didn't know how long they had been dating for, and at the bottom it questioned if a girl who Louis was seen with at a festival right before they started dating was her. It wasn't, of course, but Eleanor thought to herself: _What bad would it do if I said that it was me? I mean, nothing bad could happen..._ She smiled as she found the tweet from the site itself and she sent a replying tweet, telling them that the girl who was there was her, when she knew it clearly wasn't. As soon as she sent the tweet, her timeline exploded with people tweeting her, dming her, and retweeting it. _Well,_ she thought, _too late to change anything now... _She closed the Twitter app so her phone wouldn't get too busy with the updates and she started to watch the movie, trying to ignore Harry and Louis' cuddling on the couch.

A few moments later, she decided to open Twitter back up and see if all the hype of what she said had died down. It had died down a bit, but as she refreshed her timeline and checked her mentions, she noticed that there was one girl who had sent her hate and said that she was a liar and told her to be quiet in a not-so-nice way. Eleanor scoffed quietly, clicking on the girl's name and reading her bio, seeing that she was a Larry shipper. She was fuming by this point as she went back to the mean tweet and typed out a long reply to it, making sure she got her point across that she wasn't lying (even though she was) and that she was wasting her time sitting behind a computer sending her such vulgar things. She smiled to herself, feeling accomplished, and closed the app once more, not even caring what the after effects of her reply would be.

* * *

**New Message from Marco: **Louis! What the hell is Eleanor doing?!

Louis looked down to his phone and read the message across the screen, looking puzzled at it before lifting his eyes to look at Eleanor. She didn't seem any different to him. She seemed annoyed, but she was forced to go to her ex-boyfriend's house to stay with him and his boyfriend who he dumped her for, but she was watching the movie nonetheless.

**New Message to Marco: **She's sitting on the couch watching a movie with Harry and I.. Why?

A few minutes later, he felt his phone vibrate and he looked down from the movie and checked his messages.

**New Message from Marco: **Check Twitter, Louis. And try to keep your fake girlfriend in line, please? You're both only making my job harder...

Louis looked up from his phone to Eleanor as he opened up his Twitter app and checked Eleanor's tweets. As he read them, he got more and more angry. He then checked on the girl who had sent the rude message to Eleanor and he realised that she was getting endless hate. Louis grabbed the remote to the television and shut it off without warning, sending Eleanor's eyes straight to him.

Harry stirred from his place on Louis' side, lifting his head from his lap. "What's wrong babe?" he asked sleepily. "I was almost asleep..."

"Maybe Eleanor should explain why I'm so upset. Eleanor?"

They both turned to her and she froze, half-way knowing why Louis was so upset.

"Okay.. Well I may have told a small lie on Twitter-but it's not that big of a deal!"

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Louis yelled. Harry sat up as he felt Louis tense up below him. "Eleanor, you just messed up so much of the timeline of our relationship! Do you know how much research some people do on our lives? You're messing up this arrangement and-"

"What if I don't care about the arrangement Louis?! I HATE this! Hanging out with you two all the time? Seeing what I used to have be in the arms of someone else?"

"I don't like it either but we are all under contract, and you're getting paid to pretend! Can't you just deal with it like we do? And how the hell was this lie going to help anything?! All you're doing is creating more attention for _you_."

"I don't know!" Eleanor spat back. "I just thought it wouldn't do any harm!"

"Well it did," Louis replied. "And did you even think about what you said to that girl? She is getting hate right now as we speak. Do you know how hard that could be? And it's because you thought it would be a good idea to reply instead of ignoring her."

"She was being vulgar! Did you see what she sent me?!"

"Yes!" Louis exclaimed. "But that doesn't give you the right to say something back! You have almost 1 million followers to back you up if you get sent hate, but who does she have?!"

"Alright I'm sorry!" Eleanor yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender.

"I don't think I'm the one you owe an apology to here, but what you have done can't be fixed now."

"Oh my God I'm never going to please you, am I?!" Eleanor asked as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number, putting it up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Louis asked.

"Katie. She is more understanding than Marco. I can't be here all day with you. I know they wanted us to get on better terms but I can't-Hi Katie its El. Can I maybe not have to stay at Louis and Harry's place today? ... Yes. ... Well we can't seem to get along. ... I know what I did. ... Yes you can have a talk with me when you pick me up. ... Thank you darling. ... Bye."

"Are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Katie is on her way."

Louis rolled his eyes and turned the TV back on, wrapping an arm around Harry again and pulling him closer. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out.."

Eleanor frowned as she settled into the couch more, waiting for Katie to show up.

* * *

"UGH! What is that girl's problem?!" Louis yelled, slamming the front door as she got in the car with Katie. "She thinks she is so much better than everyone... I just... HATE it."

"Baby..." Harry trailed off. "Come over here and cuddle with me so I can calm you down."

Louis turned around and tried to smile at his adorable boyfriend laying on the couch and holding his arms out with a cheesy grin on his face. He walked back over to the couch and layed on top of Harry, crossing his arms on his chest and setting his chin on his crossed wrists in front of Harry's face. Harry grinned as he wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and held him tightly, feeling the tension drain out of his body. As they layed there, Harry whispered to Louis about how much he loved him and Louis closed his eyes and listened with a smile painted on his face. Harry kissed Louis' nose, making him giggle, before leaning up and kissing him once on the lips.

"I love you so much Louis," he said.

Louis grinned. "And I love you, Harry. Now, c'mon, we gotta call the boys and see if we are all staying together tonight to watch the TCAs." He kissed Harry's cheek then got up from his place on his boyfriend, grabbing his phone and dialing Zayn's number.

After talking to the rest of the boys, they decided to all go to Liam's place for the night and watch the TCAs together then just hang out for the rest of the night, considering that tomorrow would be their 2 year anniversary as a band. Liam told them to come over when they wanted to, so Louis and Harry decided to watch a movie before they headed over. Louis asked Harry to pick the movie this time, and Harry couldn't help but to pick _Rock of Ages_, one of his favorite movies at the time. Louis popped the disk into the DVD player and snuggled up to Harry on the couch, skipping through the previews and starting the movie when it got to the home screen.

When the first song came on, Louis couldn't help but to sing "Sister Christian" while he layed in Harry's arms, and Harry smiled as he started harmonizing with his boyfriend once the song got to "Livin' In Paradise". As it progressed to "Nothin' But A Good Time", they both sat up and sang to each other, singing as loudly and obnoxiously as they could. They giggled as the song ended, laying back down on the couch together.

For the rest of the movie, they cuddled, sang, goofed off, made out, and maybe gave each other one or two guilty handjobs. When the movie ended and Harry got up to shut it off, Louis started to pout and Harry noticed.

"What's wrong, Lou?" he asked.

"I don't get it! Why can't I be a sex god that gets to go around stage shirtless if he wants like Stacie Jaxx? It's not fair.."

Harry chuckled to himself. "Because out management team is idiotic and decided to gear us towards young children, so it's inappropriate. But you don't need to strut around without a shirt to be a sex god anyways. You already are one." He winked a he sat back down beside Louis.

"You think I'm a sex god?"

"Yes." Harry answered immediately. "I do. Very much."

"Well then," Louis grinned mischievously, "I just got an idea."

Harry laughed softly. "Is it bad that I'm worried?"

"Don't be," Louis replied. "This is gonna be good."

"I'm even more worried now that you said that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Worried about what?" Louis asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'm an innocent guy!"

"You? Innocent?" Harry asked shocked. "Pshhh, yeah okay Louis. I don't believe that for one second."

"Fine," Louis replied. "You win. But even if I'm _not _innocent, you're still a pansy. Why are you so scared, hmm?"

Harry scoffed, acting insulted. "No I'm not! I'm quite manly, actually!"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Prove it then. We already found out that you're the _girl_ in the relationship..."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Louis, challenging him. Before Louis had time to process what was happening, Harry had him pinned to the floor, sitting on his stomach and holding down his wrists.

"_Never _call me a girl again," Harry threatened, sounding nowhere near intimidating.

Louis started to squirm underneath his boyfriend. "Fine, fine. Let me go!"

"Apologise first! My feelings are hurt."

Louis rolled his eyes then grinned. "Alright fine. I'm sorry that I called you a girl and a pansy.. mister cuppycake."

"Hey!" Harry shouted, getting off of Louis and hauling him up with him.

Louis laughed. "Sorry Haz, but I have no control over what our fans call you."

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled on it slightly to bring him closer. "That apology was good enough until you called me cuppycake. I demand a better one."

"Well then it's a good thing we are home alone now, because I can put my plan into action for your apology, and it will just be long enough to use up the time before we go to Liam's place."

Harry grinned as Louis walked in front of him and went to the landing of the stairs. "What does this plan consist of, may I ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Louis answered nonchalantly, "just your shirtless, sex-god of a boyfriend doing a rendition of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" from the movie we just watched for you while you stay on the bed unable to touch me no matter what I do."

Harry shivered as his pupils dilated and he watched Louis walk up the stairs, sashaying his hips almost sinfully.

"Coming, Hazza?" Louis asked, turning around at the top step.

Harry lurched forward, taking two stairs at a time to get to Louis and grabbing his hand as he lead them to Harry's bedroom.

**A/N: You may leave what happens next to your imagination, although I would love some reviews telling me what they think they did and what it was like. :p**


	19. Fix You

**_A/N: To be honest I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore, but if you do and you have been patient with me, thank you. I hope this chapter doesn't make you cry._**

**_...too much._**

_Bullshit._

The word stared him in the face, and yet he still couldn't believe it was there. The room grew hotter. The air became thicker. He was sure he wasn't breathing. When did he stop breathing? Was it when he initially saw the tweet? When he saw the other tweets that had been sent out? Or when he scrolled through the mentions on his timeline and all he saw was hate on both his relationship and the people who supported him most? He didn't know. Nothing registered to him except that single word.

_**Bullshit.**_

He started choking, partly because of the lack of oxygen to his lungs, and partly because tears were threatening to spill over his eyes and down his face. _When did it get this bad? This serious? This... painful? _he thought. He knew their management would take care of situations when they got "too gay" as they liked to call it. When their love for each other was too apparent for even people who were brainwashed by the media. That's why they had so many dates arranged with Louis and Eleanor. That's why they photoshopped a picture to make it look like Louis and Eleanor on their France trip. That's why they made them kiss at the Olympics and got Jesal to take HQ pictures of them instead of Tom Daley diving and winning a bronze for his country. What happened this time? What was major enough to do this? Maybe it was the exposure of who Marco was to the fans who actually _paid attention_ to what was really going on and they caught on that Marco and Katie were in way too many pictures wearing different disguises for it to be normal. Maybe this was punishment for egging on the fans who knew deep down that they were dating, but boy, was this one hell of a punishment.

_**Bullshit.**_

Harry had been publicly humiliated before. The womanizer rumors going around the internet, the arranged dates with singers and models of whom he had no interest in except friendship, the lies the tabloids fed into the naïve minds of their fans, but nothing compared to this. This was _real _this time. It wasn't people making fun of him for some made up story that he could ignore, this was people hating on _his _relationship and_ his _fans who have always backed him up. The one's who could see the love they had before he could. The one's who were strong, and brave, and fighting for a love that's not theirs. And he saw them deteriorating before his eyes. One by one he saw tweets saying that people no longer supported them because of what had been said on Louis' account, and one by one he saw the people who still believed get endless hate, death threats, and suicide wishes. He saw people turning on the band, and he saw people turning on Louis. Harry knew this wasn't Louis' doing. Their management had access to all of their twitters and it was as easy and logging in and typing to do what they did. Louis probably didn't even know about it yet-at least Harry hoped he hadn't. He knew that Louis was out with some old friends and was due back anytime, but he couldn't bear for him to find out via one of the other boys before he got home. Harry shut his laptop quickly and sat on his bed, trying his best to regulate his breathing again.

Bullshit.

Bullshit.

Bullshit.

The word rang through Harry's ears as silence filled the room. He had never heard silence that loudly before. It was like the room was still and peaceful, but World War III was going through his mind as the word was screamed into his ear by some commanding officer and Harry waited to storm the beaches. He curled up into a ball on the bed and layed there with his eyes open, silently driving him self crazy.

_Bullshit._

* * *

Louis had just arrived home from going out with his friends and he opened the front door to find the house eerily quiet. He shut the door softly, making sure not to be too loud because he had a feeling that while waiting for him to arrive home Harry had just decided to take a nap. Louis walked into the living room and set his stuff down before sighing deeply. It had been a long day for Louis, and it was only about 4pm. He started to go up the stairs but paused, contemplating whether to wake Harry up or not. He was probably sleeping pretty well, and Louis didn't want to wake him up, but he decided to keep climbing the stairs and go into his room to wake him up.

As he entered the room, he saw Harry laying down on his bed, looking peacefully asleep. He smiled at his boyfriend and started to walk over to the bed when Harry rolled over and Louis could see the tear stains on his cheeks and the redness in his face. He could tell he was crying, but he looked void of emotion in that moment. It was then that Louis knew that Harry knew, and Harry realized that Louis knew about it too. They stood there staring at one another for a moment before Louis couldn't take it anymore.

Louis broke down sobbing in the middle of the room, his knees giving out as he fell to the floor. "Harry.. I-I didn't.. I wouldn't.."

Harry started to cry all over again, every emotion from before coming back to him like a tsunami. He got up from his place on the bed and hurried over to Louis, kneeling down on the floor and encompassing him in a tight embrace, crying with him. "Baby it's okay I know you didn't.. I love you so much.." Harry kissed the top of Louis' head in an attempt to calm one of them down. It didn't work.

"I'm sorry Harry.. I'm so sorry about all that shit they posted... I love you more than anything... It's not bullshit.." Louis started hiccupping like he did when he cried really hard.

"Shhh," Harry comforted. "I know Lou. But we are under contract and they can do whatever they want. There's nothing we can do.."

"I wish there was," hiccup "a way around what they are doing.." hiccup "I bet if you were still under 18 they couldn't do this.." hiccup "Everyone is just being so horrible towards one another, and to me now.."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry you're getting hate for something that isn't your fault.."

"They made it sound like you mean nothing to me."

"I know I mean the world to you Louis, and you mean everything to me.. They can't take that away from us.." Harry replied.

"They're sure as hell trying."

* * *

It was a few hours later and Harry and Louis were sitting on the couch downstairs pretending to watch television and not speaking. Ever since the "bullshit" incident, as they decided to call it, happened earlier that day, they were both too hurt and angry and emotionally exhausted to even speak to each other, so they sat beside one another and pretended to be interested in whatever was going on in the show that was on. Harry occasionally looked over to Louis to check on him, and every time he did all he saw was Louis looking more defeated than he had ever seen. On the 12th time Harry looked over to check on him, he saw that Louis was crying again, silently so that Harry wouldn't find out. Harry reached over to the remote and shut off the television, catching Louis' attention and Harry turned to look at him.

"Talk to me, Lou..."

Louis lowered his head, playing with his fingers before softly replying. "It shouldn't be this hard, Harry.."

Harry frowned as he reached a hand up and slowly ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "One day when we are married and we have a beautiful daughter named Darcy and a dog and a cat and beautiful house with a fenced in yard we will look back and be proud that we made it.. I promise."

Louis smiled through his tears. "God, you're perfect, I swear. I don't even say that enough… " He looked up in to Harry's eyes and took Harry's other hand into his own. "You'd be the most amazing husband, and I would love to have a child with you one day. I can only hope she's going to be half as strong as you are, babe. I'm going to be proud and I'm going to be able to kiss you in front of everyone without anyone caring."

"I can't wait for that day.."

"The day we're married, have a kid, and don't have to hide?"

Harry blushed. "Well, maybe I can wait to have kids, but the rest, yes."

"Marriage?" Louis smiled.

Harry blushed deeper. "Well, maybe not _now_ but it would be nice in the near future, don't you agree?"

Louis' grin grew wider. "Yes, that sounds perfect." He leaned over and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, taking in his relaxing scent. "You know, I would do anything for you."

Harry grinned. "I love you no matter what people say or do."

"And I love you Harry. I'm sorry that we have to hide it."

"I don't blame you for anything, baby," Harry said.

Louis turned his head to look up at Harry. "Can I have a kiss, baby? I'm just glad we're okay even though we are going through all of this."

"Of course Louis," Harry replied. "Come here."

Louis chuckled and moved his face closer wrapping his arms around Harry's frame. "Close enough?" he asked.

Harry kissed Louis' nose. "Yeah I think so."

Louis laughed. "Not exactly what I meant by a kiss, babe."

"Oh aren't you being impatient," Harry teased.

"Only a bit," he replied sarcastically as he leaned up more. "Pwease?"

Harry lingered his lips near Louis'. "Okay, okay. Only because you're being so nice about it." He smirked then kissed Louis' lips softly as Louis pulled him even closer and reached up to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I love you," Louis mumbled against Harry's lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss. "I love you too Louis."

Louis grinned, looking down at the bracelet he gave Harry a few months ago from their first date. "Forever?"

Harry's smile grew wider. "Forever and ever."

Louis reached down and started fumbling with Harry's bracelet, looking up at him and kissing him once again. "Darcy is going to be one lucky girl.."

Harry grinned. "With us as her fathers and millions of our fans sending her things all the time? Yeah, she's gonna be spoiled rotten."

Louis smiled. "I'm glad we're okay, Harry. I mean, we aren't _okay,_ but _we _are okay, and that's what matters to me. Your welfare and the welfare of our fans. If anything happened to either you or any of them I don't know what I would do.."

* * *

Chatroom: Bullshit

_Alexa: "What is even his problem? I mean, it's his fans he is talking to! He needs to show some freaking greatfulness that we even care about him!"_

_Kelsey: "I know! Did you see the tweet he sent that told that girl to waste her time somewhere else and that she reflects badly on the fan base? That was going too far..."_

_Courtney: "Girls, you know it wasn't him.. Louis would never say that to anybody, especially his fans, whether we believe in Larry or not.. You know this.."_

_Kelsey: "Yeah, I know. It's just... hard to accept that this happened. I was in the middle of writing my fanfiction about them when this happened and now my next chapter is going to be delayed!"_

_Alexa: "Yeah, I'm with Kels. It's just difficult to comprehend right now..."_

_Courtney: "Hey, has anybody talked to Kylie lately? I can't get ahold of her, and she's been getting a lot of hate through Tumblr and Twitter.. Also I texted her to join our chat and she hasn't yet..."_

_Alexa: "Let me check on her blog..."_

_ "Oh my god, guys! Call 911! She just made a post saying that she couldn't handle all the hate and that she grabbed all of her razors and pills!"_

_Kelsey: "WHAT?!"_

_Courtney: "Hold on."_

_ "I'm calling now."_

_ "They are on their way to her house.."_

_Alexa: "Oh shit... Fuck shit oh my God.. We can't just sit on our computers and do nothing we have to do something!"_

_Kelsey: "Like what? All we can do now is hope and pray that it's not too late..."_

Louis stared at the screen in front of him, reading the conversation of the three friends. Was this really happening? Were people really getting harassed to the point of suicide? Because of him? Well, not him actually, but because of something on his Twitter account? Louis started crying again, silently and not noticable enough for Harry to realize. He couldn't tell Harry that people were threatening suicide because of those tweets. What would he say? Or more importantly, do? If he did something big enough to stir up problems, he wasn't sure that they would still have their jobs by the time the next tour ended. He shut his laptop quickly, keeping the window open to get back to it later.

* * *

It was dinnertime in Louis and Harry's house. Harry was cooking Louis' favorite food, fajitas, and humming a tune to one of their new songs while Louis sat on the couch watching tv next to his laptop. His mind kept straying to the conversation he saw and he could help but wonder if that girl was okay, let alone any of his other fans. How could someone do this? How could his fans bully other fans to that point? His mind ran over the thought over and over before Harry called him into the dining room, saying that it was time for dinner.

It was no surprise to Harry that Louis was acting out of sorts. It was a surprise, however, when he didn't touch his fajitas or his dessert after dinner. That's when Harry asked what had Louis so down, and that's when it was found out. As they went to the laptop to view the conversation of the friends, they learned what had happened. Slowly throughout the past few hours, eight of their brave fans who believed that they were dating and were_ right, _killed themselves over the hate that they received, and that was only the documented ones. No one knew how many had actually committed, and that was what scared everyone the most. As they sat on Tumblr together silently weeping for the lost lives and the families effected, they sent out one anonymous message to a girl who was breaking down.

"_Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten. Send this to every Larry shipper you know. I'm glad you're in my Ohana."_

Soon after they sent the first message, the tag was erupting with the message getting sent to multiple people, possibly saving their lives. Harry and Louis didn't know what to do, but just like the friend of the girl who might have killed herself said in the chat room: there was nothing to do. They couldn't defy management. They couldn't apologize for the tweets. They couldn't make a statement. All they could do was keep their mouths shut and hope that it didn't get any worse, even though they couldn't think of anything worse to happen. After scrolling through the Internet more and reading more posts about either how horrible Larry shippers are or how horrible Louis is for bullying teens on Twitter, Harry had decided that Louis had had a long enough day, so he carried him upstairs, stripped him down, and set him into his bed, snuggling up to him as close as he could.

"Harry? What are we gonna do?" Louis asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know, Lou. But we will get through this together. I promise."

"Will our fans be okay?"

"Have you ever seen them?" Harry asked. "With their courage, things will be looking up by tomorrow. When you hit rock bottom, you can only go up from there. Now let's get some rest. I know they are strong enough to get through all of this. Not only for each other, but for us."

_**A/N: I don't even know to be honest. Sorry guys. 3**_


	20. Keep Holding On

_#bravery_

It happened overnight. The tears of sadness were gone and were replaced by strength and hope. The loss of nine young lives were being mourned, but also being fought for.

_"#bravery means standing up for what you believe in even if you're standing alone."_

It overtook Twitter in a matter of hours. Tumblr too. Signs, hashtags, even people writing on their wrist the one word they could think of to show their strength to the world.

_"We don't ship. We believe. #bravery"_

Harry and Louis woke up the next morning to find their Twitters flooded with tweets that talked about how strong and brave they are. At first they were confused but then, they became proud.

_"#bravery 'I can't change'"_

_"#bravery: 'If the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules'"_

_"#bravery: Love conquers all"_

It was an epidemic. A revolution within just a small group of their fans. It was their own salute to the fallen tributes of Modest!'s Hunger Games. They were tired of the treatment of the capital. They were tired of the corruption. They were revolting.

Harry and Louis had never been more proud.

* * *

"No matter what happens, Harry, you and Louis are perfect together and deserve to be happy," Alyssa said over the phone after breakfast.

"I know Alyssa, it's just hard. Even with all the support we are getting with the bravery trends. I mean, NINE of our fans killed themselves over the past 18 hours because of this."

"Harry, I know you're looking at the negative here, and there is a lot of it, but think about what your fans are doing. Not only are they standing up for you and Louis, they are standing up for each other and for everyone else that gets cyber bullied. This is big."

Harry sighed. "Lyss, it's not going to get that big. It will be a big thing for a few hours then it will die down and everyone will forget about it."

Alyssa rolled her eyes; Harry couldn't see it, but he could feel it even through the phone. "I think you're underestimating them, Harold."

"I'm thinking rationally is what I'm doing," he replied. "Might as well accept the situation and realize that there is nothing I can do to fix it."

"Oh, Jesus Christ Harry.."

"What? It's true."

It was Alyssa's turn to sigh. "I understand you're upset, but try not to be so pessimistic. You still have Louis, you still have the band, and you still have your adoring fans who are a lot stronger than you think. Now go do your boy band thing and cheer up."

"Alright. Thanks for trying to make me feel better," Harry replied, defeated.

"You'll realize that I was right soon. I promise."

"I hope so.."

* * *

"Excuse me, Marco? Do you think you could set us up a conference call with our head manager sometime today? Harry and I need to discuss something with him," Louis said before their practice.

Marco looked at Louis knowingly but nodded in agreement, pulling his phone out and dialing the number. After someone answered he went off into another room for a few moments before coming back out and saying that he would talk to the both of them after their practice. This, unfortunately made the practice seem longer than it actually was, and they were both grateful to be dismissed to their conference call. When their manager popped onto the screen, he had a stern yet emotionless face: he didn't even care about what had happened.

"What the hell is this all about?" Louis asked, raising his voice slightly.

"I have no idea what you mean, Louis."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "You know damn well what I mean! What did you do to my Twitter?! Because I know that I didn't do that!"

"Oh calm down, Mr. Tomlinson. It was just a few little tweets to calm down the fangirls. They can't know about you and Harry. it was just to control them."

"CONTROL THEM?!" Louis shouted angrily. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT EVEN HAPPENED AFTER YOU SENT THOSE TWEETS OUT?!"

"It's not my problem," he replied.

"NOT YOUR PROBLEM?! NINE people took their lives because of you! And that's just the confirmed deaths!"

Their manager folded his hands across the table slowly, controlling himself from saying something to Louis that could get him in trouble. "If your fans are so mentally unstable that they kill themselves over something as little as saying that you two aren't dating, then I'm not sure they would've lasted much longer living anyways."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Louis yelled. "They aren't killing themselves over some "ship" you sick bastard. They are unstable because messages like what you sent out over MY Twitter encouraged cyber bullying that pushed them over the edge!"

"It's still not my problem that they can't be happy. Why can't the just get over it?"

Harry's eyes shot up to the screen then looked to Louis, who was silenced momentarily. No one knew except his mum and Harry that Louis suffered from depression when he was younger. For someone to say something like what their manager just did probably hurt Louis more than he wanted to show.

Louis cleared his throat carefully. "I don't care what you say. You in my eyes are responsible for the deaths of young precious lives, and I will NEVER forgive you for that. All you care about is money. As long as they are spending, it doesn't matter what happens to them. Well guess what? You just lost nine or more people who were more than willing to spend their money on your precious little perfect image of us. You lost profit."

Louis turned to walk out of the room and Harry followed shortly behind.

"I'd rather it be them than any others. They don't belong and they will be replaced by better fans who like the image I'm selling.

Louis stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the screen one more time.

"Don't you DARE say that again. A fan is a fan no matter who they are or what they believe. And one more thing, if you ever, and I mean EVER pull something like that again and it hurt any more of our fans, so help me God I'll...

"You'll what? You can't do anything Louis. You're in my control."

Louis turned back around, grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and walked out, cursing the man in his head.

* * *

"I can't believe it's still trending in so many countries..." Louis said when they got home and he looked on Twitter.

"I know. I never expected this to get this far. They really are stronger than I gave them credit for."

Louis scrolled through his mentions on Twitter and carefully read everything that their fans were tweeting to them and to each other. Louis smiled. They really were brave, and he couldn't keep up with all the tweets on the #bravery page.

"Look at them go Haz. They didn't give up, just like us."

Harry grinned. He was right, and so was Alyssa. This was becoming bigger than just them and their relationship. It was bravery for everyone who is bullied. It was bravery for all of those who harmed themselves for an escape or for a feeling of worth. It was for all of those fighting for their lives everyday by not picking up that razor, that rope, that bottle. It was bravery for the broken.

Harry started looking through his mentions and came across a Twitlonger by a girl who he saw get a lot of hate yesterday, so he decided to click on it and read it. After reading a few lines, he reached over and grabbed Louis' arm, pulling him over to read it with him.

"It's for you, I hope you know that. All of this fighting is for you. Because we can see it every time you look into Louis' eyes. We've seen it since day one and we'll see it until the end. We won't ever give up this fight, not only for ourselves and to prove a point, but for you. Because you of all people deserve someone who is going to love you with all of their heart, and we know Louis is that person. We know he will always be. We love you both so much and all we want is for you to be happy. We will do everything and anything for that to happen. We can't back down. We won't stop till we surrender. "

Harry and Louis grinned, tears forming in their eyes as they finished reading. Harry wanted so badly to reply to her, but he knew that he couldn't because it would be public, and he couldn't DM her because she could tell people. Instead, he just sat there, admiring her words and thanking her in his head as Louis got up to get ready for bed. Harry followed shortly after and chased Louis into his room where they tackled each other on the bed and snuggled up to one another, breathing in the scent of their significant other and calming them down.

* * *

Louis slowly started to drift off to sleep, but Harry stayed awake and looked through more of his mentions, looking at all the supportive messages that his fans were sending him. However, right before he was going to put his phone down for the night, he saw a tweet that appalled him.

"#HarryShouldDie #EleanorIsBetter #ElDeservesFameNotHarry #HarryIsADisgustingWhore I mean seriously El is so much better than him he probably has like 100 STDs..."

Harry's mouth gaped open. Why would anyone say that? How could someone sit behind their computer and type that to someone? He now saw what it felt like for their fans getting cyberbullied, and it was effecting even him. He shifted on the bed slightly, accidentally waking up Louis.

"What are you doing up, love?" he asked. He peered over to Harry's phone screen and read the first hashtag from the tweet then grabbed Harry's phone quickly, reading the tweet completely. After he finished he looked over to Harry who was avoiding eye contact and trying to keep himself calm.

"Do you think this is my fault?" Harry asked.

"NO! This is nowhere near your fault, love."

"But look at where we are Louis... Maybe the fans are right, maybe Eleanor is better than me. Now everyone is mad at you."

"No, Harry, it just feels like everyone is. You're exaggerating because you're upset. And just think about it this way-no one else matters. If this was going to happen to anyone, I'm glad it was me to protect you. Let them be mad. The true fans will know that it wasn't me."

"But they have it right. They have it ALL right, and they can't know because we have to keep it a secret. I just feel like this is my fault somehow..."

Louis reached up and caressed Harry's cheek. "No, Harry. This isn't your fault and you are not the reason that this happened, but you ARE the reason that I don't care anymore. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I don't care. At the end of the day, I'm going to get to hold you and tell you how much I love you and they can think whatever they want as long as I have you."

Harry smiled. "Louis Tomlinson for 'Boyfriend of the Year' award.."

Louis smiled back. "Thanks babe."

They layed there in silence until Louis spoke up again.

"Hey Hazza? Can you do me a favor?"

"Mhhm," Harry replied sleepily.

"Tell me how much you love me and why you love me."

Harry sat up and looked over at Louis. "Seriously? Like, pour my heart out to you?"

Louis grinned. "Sure. I love hearing it."

Harry sighed. "Okay, well you asked for it. Be prepared." He grinned and propped himself up better then moved some fringe out of Louis' face and rested his hand on Louis' chest where his heart is. "Well Louis, remember when we first met during X-Factor in the toilets?" Louis nodded and smiled, remembering that moment. "I was fixing my curls in the mirror when you came in to wash your hands. I saw you in the mirror and I just.. stopped at stared. You looked so amazing, even if you were wearing regular clothes. I was so happy when we exchanged numbers. I was even happier when we became a band, and you jumped in my arms. There has always been something there between us, I was just too afraid to act upon it."

Harry smiled and sighed again. "The first time I kissed you during truth or dare, just that ONE KISS, I was entirely hooked. Completely addicted to you. That was the moment I realised my feelings towards you were real, and I couldn't hide them anymore. I realised I could never love anyone the way that I love you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I knew those feelings would never go away, and that I was in love with my best friend. I was so scared to kiss you again, but I'm so happy I did. And now, not only could I not picture my life without you as my friend, I can't picture my life without you as my boyfriend. I want to stay like this with you forever. I want to wake up next to you and see your smile every morning. I want to make us breakfast everyday. I want to watch movies with you in bed. I want to send you cute texts or talk on the phone for hours when we are apart. I want to buy you gifts. I want to wear your jumpers when I get cold because they smell like you and it relaxes me. I want to snuggle with you every night. I want to kiss you whenever I want. I want to hold your hand because they fit with mine perfectly. I want to kiss you passionately in the rain. I want to kiss you goodnight every single night for the rest of my life. I want to stay like this forever, telling you how much I love you and how I never ever want to lose you. I just.. I look at you and I see the person who I want to share the rest of my life with. And I might sound crazy because I'm so young but I've never been able to love someone so much and so deeply than I do with you."

"H-Harry I..." Louis stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. He leaned up and kissed Harry gently, cupping his face with one of his hands. "I asked you to tell me how much you love me-not make me cry, damn it."

Harry grinned triumphantly as Louis wiped a tear off of his cheek.

"Jesus, Harry… I love you so, so much and I wish I was as good with words as you are, but I'm honestly not," Louis frowned. "Just know that when I say I love you-more than anything-I mean it. Seriously. More than myself, more than ice cream, more than Yorkshire tea, more than the freaking sun and whatever it does for us… I just-I love you, Harry and I wish I could show you just how much you mean to me. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show you, I swear."

"Louis, I love you. Never forget that. Ever."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry, there is no way I could forget that now. I love you. I love you. I love you. It seems like no matter how many times I say it, it'll never be enough. I just… I love you." He leaned up and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "Are you wearing your bracelet now?"

"Of course," Harry replied.

"Remember what it says?"

"It says 'forever'," Harry grinned.

"Well I'm going to love you... forever."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Louis momentarily. "And I'm going to love you forever as well."

Louis grinned, snuggling up closer to Harry's side as Harry layed back down. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. They still had each other, they still had the band, and they still had their brave fans to back them up.

They bend, but they don't break, and they never will.

* * *

**A/N: Let me tell you guys, it took me a bit to get inspiration for this chapter, but once I got to writing it only took me a few hours.**

**To my Larry family, I love each and every one of you and if you ever need me, my Tumblr ask box is always open.**

**We may bend, but we never break, and we never will.**

**#bravery**


End file.
